Fate is Cruel
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: When Ichigo runs into a mysterious Soul Reaper, he learns that are secrets that even he didn't want to know. IchigoXOC. Part 1 of the Fate Trilogy! It's my first fic, so be nice! There is also hentai, just in case anyone might not like that, ok?
1. Chapter 1: Two Fates Collide

_**Fate is cruel, yet, we are all propelled forward by it…..**_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hey, Uryu!

Uryu: What do you want?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Do the disclaimer!!!!!

Uryu: Why?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Because you won't pop up till the next chapter!

Uryu: That's hardly a reason to-*gets glared at* Fine! Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach, that honor is Tite Kubo's. She DOES own her OC's, Sakura and Kyomi Kurai. Not to mention their zanpakuto's. Happy?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yes, thank you! Well, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice to it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Two Fates Collide

"Damn, why does this always happen to me?" Sakura mumbled under her breath. "I'm NEVER shopping at night again" She raced down a dark alley street, being followed by two large monsters, Hollows, that feed on fallen souls. _Gotta get somewhere away from people! _She thought. Sakura ran until she found a dark corner. "All right, hollow scum!" She yelled, turning to the monsters. She threw her backpack on the ground, and pulled out a samurai sword. She took the hilt, and placed it in the area above her heart. She pressed gently, and her clothes turned into a pitch black kimono. "Come and get some!" The first hollow, which looked like a cat, lunged towards Sakura. She easily jumped over it, pushed off its head, and sliced the other one crossed it's mask covered face. It gave a shriek, and then vanished. She got up and brushed her pale blonde hair out of her eyes. "You next?" She asked with a smile. The other hollow got up and let out a loud roar. Shortly after, four other hollows joined in. "Shit. You guys are smarter than you looked." She cursed. Three of the hollows lunged in on her at once. She held her zanpakuto up to defend herself, when a hollow suddenly vanished. She felt a sudden increase in spiritual pressure. _Another Soul Reaper?_ She thought with curiosity. Where the hollow had stood, a Soul Reaper with a large, black zanpakuto and orange hair stood in its place. He had a smug smile on his face. "Five against one isn't that fair, now is it?" he said. "Who the hell are you?!" Sakura snapped. He flinched at her harsh tone. "My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. What's yours?" He asked. She looked behind him, just in time to see a hollow appear behind him. "Look Out!" She yelled. With no time to spare, she leaped into the air, pushed off of Ichigo's head, and sliced its face. Ichigo's face landed in a puddle. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled. "You're a moron!" Sakura snapped. "Oh yeah?" He retorted, "If I'M the moron, how come I wasn't cornered in a dark alley?" "Behind you, moron!" Ichigo spun around and sliced the third hollow. "Your point?! I was leading the hollows away from people! Or are so stupid that you couldn't tell that?" Sakura yelled and killed the fourth hollow. The fifth hollow, which looked like a fish with the body of a boar, gave out a roar. "STAY OUTTA THIS!!!!!!" Both the Soul Reapers yelled, and killed it at the same time. "I don't care who you are. I'm used to working alone." Sakura explained "Besides, all Soul Reapers are the same: Too willing to throw out those who are different or….complicated." "Now wait a minuet" Ichigo turned to counter what she said, but Sakura was already gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Who the hell was she?_ Ichigo thought while he walked into the high school. "Good Morning Ichi-" Keigo started, but he ran into Ichigo's open fist. "Mornin, Keigo." He replied. _I mean, I've never seen her before_, he continued thinking, and _I don't think she's from the Soul Society, simply by the way she put Soul Reapers down. _As he sat down, Orihime ran up to him, all excited. "Good morning, Ichigo!" She said, all excited. "Good morning." Ichigo replied. "We're getting a new student today!" Ichigo turned to look at her. "So that's why you're all excited." He replied. Orihime did a little twirl. "Yup!" she then put on a thoughtful face. "I wonder if she'll want to hang out with me?" she thought out loud. "I don't know. You'll have to-"Ichigo started to say, but then stopped. "Wait, did you say 'she', Orihime?" he asked. "Yeah! It's been awhile!" She exclaimed, and then put on a worried look. "Why? Is that not good, Ichigo?" She asked. Before he could answer, the teacher called for the kids to have a seat. "Class, today, we have a new student." Miss Ochi announced, and then motioned towards the door. "You can come in now." All the students turned to see the new girl. She was tall with very pale skin. Her hair was a pale blonde, with a dark blue bow holding it in a ponytail. Her eyes were the same color of the bow, a dark blue, which looked like the color of the darkest ocean. "Hello! My name is Sakura Kurai. It's nice to meet you all!" She said with a smile. Ichigo was the only one who was staring. _It's that Soul Reaper from the night before!_ He thought, almost unable to hide his shock. Miss Ochi pointed towards the back, near Ichigo. "There's an empty seat next to Mr. Kurosaki back there. You can sit there." She told Sakura. "Thank you, Miss Ochi!." Sakura nodded, and ran back to her new seat. As the teacher started class, Ichigo turned to look at Sakura. She gave him a cold stare. _It's going to be a long day…._ He thought and shivered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo walked over to Sakura during lunch on the roof. Keigo had complained about him doing it. "I wouldn't do it. She's scary, Ichigo." He admitted. Ichigo gave him a stare. "How?" he asked. "Well, her skin is WAY too pale, like she's a vampire. Not to mention her eyes. They look like they could cut your soul in half. I just don't like her, Ichigo." Ichigo turned to see Sakura sitting by herself near the ledge. "Your point is?" Ichigo asked, giving Keigo a sideways glance. Keigo backed up a little. "W-well she's just…..I dunno." He sighed. Mizurio turned to Keigo. "You're just paranoid." He said with a smile. He then turned towards Ichigo. "If you're so worried about her, go talk to her then." _And that's why I'm about to try to do._ He thought. _If she doesn't try to eat my head off…. _"Hey." Ichigo said, feeling stupid for starting off a conversation like that. Sakura continued to stare at the town. "What do you want?" she asked, hoping he'd go away. Ichigo wasn't going to give up that easily. "To know why you ditched me yesterday night." He replied. Sakura sighed as he sat down. "My sister is very sick. I was coming home from the grocery store when I was attacked. I didn't have time for a damn Q and A." she replied. Ichigo turned to look at her. "Oh. Well….ok then." He said. Sakura gave him a sideways glance. "You're not pissed at me?" she asked. Ichigo started eating his lunch. "Not if you had a good reason for ditching me like that without telling me who you are." He replied simply. They sat in silence for awhile before Ichigo broke it with a sudden question. "What squad are you in?" he asked out of curiosity. When Sakura gave him a quick glance, Ichigo felt he it a bad nerve. "I-I mean you don't have to tell me...if you are or not…..what I meant was." "I'm not in one." Ichigo fully turned around to look at her. She was still staring out at the town, but she turned her glance towards him. "I'm 15 years old. Still living and breathing. What about you, Ichigo?" she asked. Ichigo smiled. "Same here." Sakura finally turned fully towards him. "Really?! You're a living Soul Reaper?" she asked, sounding surprised. Ichigo looked equally surprised, but at her reaction. "Yeah. Here, I've got some proof." He said, and pulled out his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge. She took the badge and felt the skull pattern underneath her fingers. "This is defiantly a Sub. Soul Reaper Badge." She whispered to herself. She then looked up at Ichigo. "You've been to the Soul Society before?" she asked. Ichigo nodded as he took the badge back. "Yeah, only it wasn't on good terms at first." He admitted. Sakura let out a small laugh. "I can only imagine." She replied. "Especially with the way you fight." Ichigo turned away, his face red. "What's wrong with the way I fight?" he asked, embarrassed. Sakura just laughed. "Nothing" she finally replied. As the bell rang, Sakura gave the town one last look. "It still hasn't changed, has it?" she said to herself. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look. "What?" Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing. Come on, or we're gonna be late." She said, and ran towards the door. When Sakura was a good distance away, she shivered. _His spiritual pressure….it has something ominous within,_ she thought, _I know only one thing that feels like that…. _Ichigo ran up next to her, only to get an awkward stare. "There's a hollow in your soul." She whispered to him. As she walked briskly away, she left behind a baffled Ichigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ichigo walked home, he couldn't wrap his head around it. "How did she know that?" he wondered out loud. "I mean, I never told anyone, and Rukia only figured it out when someone told her." As he walked down the road, a familiar voice called to him. "Ichigo!" _Speak of the devil…_ he thought with a smile as he turned to see Rukia. "Hey, Rukia. Long time no see." He said with a smile. Rukia ran in front of him. "No kidding. There's been a sudden rise in hollow activity here, lately. Do you know why?" she asked. Ichigo thought for a moment. "Well…..there's a new Soul Reaper in town. Her name is Sakura Kurai. Do you know anything?" Rukia crossed her arms. "Kurai….I've only heard of that name in text-books back in the Soul Society. The family is supposedly all gone now." She said. "Well, there are at least two still alive. Sakura and her sister." Rukia put on a thoughtful look. "The family was banished a long time ago, 320 years ago, to be more precise. It surprises me that there are two still alive. There were rumors sure, but-""Wait! They were banished?!" Ichigo interrupted. Rukia nodded. "Well… banished isn't the word I should use. They left of their own accord, but they were deemed dangerous, so they were given a banishment sentence." Rukia explained. Ichigo nodded, but then looked worried. "Dangerous how?" he asked. Rukia gave him a semi-dark look. "Let's hope we don't find out." She replied. Ichigo shuddered. Rukia smiled. "Maybe Sakura will tell you." Ichigo shrugged. "I doubt it. She doesn't like me that much." "Ask her the next time you see her." Ichigo turned to see the sun setting. That'll probably be sooner than you think…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyomi Kurai let out another loud cough. _Damn flu!_ She cursed. She had never had the best of health. She had long, raven black hair and dark green eyes, a total opposite of her twin sister, Sakura. She also wore a small necklace, a crescent moon with the kanji for moon on it. It was her hobby, collecting things associated with the moon, and the necklace was a gift from her sister while they were living in the states. She heard the door open and shut. "I'm home! How are you feeling, Kyomi?" Sakura asked. "I feel like shit. Does that answer your question?" she asked before she let out another cough. Sakura ran into the bathroom and pulled out the flu medicine. "Here. Take this before you cough up a lung." Sakura said. Kyomi instantly took the medicine, and gavr a discusted look. "Nasty shit." she sputtered. Sakura went to fix a bowl of cereal for Kyomi. "I saw that Soul Reaper again today." she told Kyomi from the kitchen. Kyomi raised an eye. "Ichigo Kurosaki?" she asked. Sakura nodded as she walked in the room,with tray in hand. "Yeah. He 's human, just like we are." Sakura replied. Kyomi looked puzzled. "Like us? I thought you said we were......unique." Kyomi said slowly. Sakura nodded, then whispered something in her sister's ear. Kyomi looked shocked. "No way!" Sakura laughed. "It's true. He's kinda in the same boat." Kyomi's face got serious. "You plan on telling him." It wasn't a question. Sakura's face also grew serious. "Yes. I feel we can trust him." Sakura gave Kyomi a half-smile. "Call it instinct." Kyomi laughed, but there wasn't a trace of humor in her voice. "I do. Besides, we can't hide it forever." Kyomi let out another cough. _You're crazy, Sakura!_ she thought. Sakura merely nodded. "Maybe so." Kyomi just shook her head. "I don't have a problem with that, but...." she trailed in her sentence. Sakura gave her a hug. "Just don't kill him." Kyomi finished. Sakura hugged her tighter. "Don't worry, Kyomi. I won't lose control." She whispered.

Chapter 1 end. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Something 2 make you review. Sakura:YAY! Chapter 1 is done! Ichigo: You were a little too serious in this. *kicks Ichigo in the shin* Ichigo:Ow! What the hell? Sakura:I was getting to that!*bows* Sorry! I promise thing's will lighten up a little! Ichigo:If you don't kill everyone outta boredom. *kicks Ichigo again* Ichigo:Will you freakin stop! *starts to fight* Kyomi:See y'all in the next chapter! Sakura and Ichigo:What?It's over?! 


	2. Chapter 2:The Curse of the Kurai's

_**Death? There is no death, only Life. You're born, survive your years, go on a long journey, just to come back here and begin again. Death is just another name for the journey. But the most appropriate word is Rebirth. Life is a never-ending cycle.**_

Chapter 2: The Curse of the Kurai's

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hey people! Thanks for the reviews! I hate to say this, but Uryu won't be in this chapter.

Uryu: What?!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo:*ignores*And this chapter is gonna be kinda boring and long, but it's important, so you need to read it!

Uryu: You can't just ignore what you yourself typed!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Uryu! Mind doing the disclaimer, seeing as you're here?

Uryu: What?*gets glared at again*OK!!!!!!! She doesn't own Bleach, that honor's Tite Kubo's. Happy now?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo Yes! *bows* Like I said, sorry about this next chapter, but it's vital to the story! Here goes! Enjoy!

Ichigo and Rukia ran through the streets, looking for hollows or wholes to perform konso on. _I wonder if we will see Sakura_….Ichigo thought. Ever since he first 'helped' her, he wanted to see her in action again. He was interested in her skills. A sudden beeping noise came from Rukia. "A hollow?" Ichigo asked. "What else would it be?" Rukia asked sarcastically as she pulled her Soul Pager out of her shihakusho. "There are two of them about three miles away. Let's go!" she called. As they ran down the street, one of the beeps silenced. "Sounds like Sakura got to it." Ichigo whispered. "We'll see. Let's go." Rukia replied. They kept running until they made it to the river. Ichigo and Rukia could see Sakura sitting on the bend, as if nothing was wrong, or about to attack her. Ichigo tensed as he saw a hollow rear up behind her. As he started pulling Zangetsu off is back, he saw Sakura jump up, over, and behind the hollow. He didn't see the strike, only the sudden gush of blood, and the hollow vanishing with a shriek. Both Soul Reapers stood dumbfounded. "Oh my god….." Ichigo gasped. That's when Sakura turned to see the two, and gave a friendly wave.

"Hey Ichigo!" Sakura called "You don't have to worry about this area! I've got this place in order!" The brunette Soul Reaper took a step foreword, a serious look on her face. "Are you a member of the Kurai family?" she asked. Sakura's stature wavered a little by the sudden question, but she quickly regained her composure. "Yeah. Why, are you gonna run us out of town again? My sister really can't right now." She spat rudely. Rukia shook her head. "The Soul Society decided a while ago to no longer pursue your family." She replied calmly. Sakura's features softened a little. "Ok. That's good. I was running out of places to flee." Sakura sighed. She flashed Ichigo with a certain glance that he couldn't describe. "So……can I show him why we're banished?" She asked Rukia slowly. Rukia's eyes widened. "Can you control yourself?" she asked quickly. Sakura nodded. "I haven't had a problem yet." Was all she said. Rukia nodded. Sakura turned her glance on Ichigo again, and the orange-haired Soul Reaper felt as though he couldn't move. "I hope you're ready, Ichigo. Just don't tell anyone." She told him. Ichigo nodded. "Rukia said you were dangerous." he added quickly. Sakura continued to stare. "I just don't see how." Sakura looked down and smiled sadly. "You don't now, but you will." She whispered.

Sakura reached for her zanpakuto, and pulled it out of its black sheath. _Please, don't lose control._ She begged to herself. She let out a small sigh. "Here goes nothing." She muttered. Sakura raised her zanpakuto and lightly touched the ground. "Reign over a world of Pain and Misfortune! Kagken!" She called out. The ground began to shake. "What the hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed. He turned his eyes back to Sakura's position, only to see a huge cloud of spiritual pressure blocking her from his sights. He cold hear screaming from behind the smoke. "Sakura!" he called. As he ran to help, Rukia grabbed his arm. "Wha..?" he started, but Rukia just shook her head. After what felt like hours, Ichigo could hear a voice coming from the smoke. "I understand that you're different, Ichigo. But… this is different, even for you." Sakura said, sounding sad, but, to Ichigo, somewhat different. "I'll show you." She said. A huge wing blew away the smoke, and Ichigo couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Where Sakura once stood, a tall, slender dragon stood in her place. Its scales were the same blonde color as her hair, and the eyes were the same blue, but they had a reptilian look. The shihakusho was still in one piece, but huge wings and a tail clearly stuck out. The tail had spikes sticking out, like a large pin cushion. She had two horns sticking out, bent back in a curve. Her zanpakuto, Kagken, which means Shadow Blade, had turned into a large, pitch-black katana, with a shadowy aura. The only thing Ichigo could do is stare. "S-Sakura?" he stuttered. The dragon gave a smile that Ichigo almost couldn't recognize because of the ferocity behind it. "Yeah. I told you I was different from you."

"How the hell did you do that?!" Ichigo exclaimed, not believing what he was seeing. Rukia walked next to Ichigo, and Sakura ran up to the two. "It's a long story. But, seeing you're funny expression, you're in need of an explanation." Sakura smiled. Ichigo shivered at the smile. _It feels different, even though it's coming from the same person_ he thought nervously. "Over 800 years ago, my family, the Kurai family, was a noble family in the Soul Society, although my family wasn't the …... nicest family around." Sakura began to explain. "We had a member of the family that was captain of Squad 2 at the time, and therefore head of the Stealth Force. He as trying to get rid of our family's bad reputation. He was someone who was known to not have a weakness, but this wasn't true. He had one: a sister." Rukia took over. "She had a certain disease that prevented her blood from clotting when she got wounded. He tried to keep her out of danger, but she had become the lieutenant of Squad 13. There was also a massive outbreak of a strange hollow that took the form of dragons. These 'Dragon Hollows' were highly dangerous. They had these long talons that could infect a Soul. If you were scarred, you would turn into one of them." Rukia explained. Sakura flashed Rukia an amused glance. "You've done your fair share of studying, it seems." She said with a smile. Rukia smiled back. "Thank you." "But I'll take over from here, if you don't mind." Rukia shrugged. "It's YOUR story, so you can do what you want." She replied. Sakura turned back to Ichigo. "Now, you may not believe me when I say this, but dragons did exist back then. They still do, but they live in a dimension that no one has ever been to. One dragon stayed behind after the entire species left the Soul Society over 400 years before." _Talk about a lengthy story…_Ichigo thought. Sakura gave him a sharp look. "I hope you're paying attention, for you WILL be quizzed." She said in a sarcastic tone. She continued, but in a more agitated tone. "The soul reapers of the time called him Ryu. He, along with a few others, chose to stay behind because they had befriended the souls that lived in the Soul Society. It was mistake that was going to cost countless lives." Sakura paused and sighed deeply. "The dragons began to turn hollow. Ryu was being blamed for the attacks, and Captain Kurai and his sister, Kagura, were sent to talk to Ryu when they were attacked by three dragon hollows. Kagura was killed." Sakura could tell Ichigo was still disturbed by the way she looked, so she let out a loud, agitated sigh. "You aren't going to pay attention until I change back, I see." Sakura closed her eyes, and in a quick burst of light, returned to human form.

"Now pay attention. The captain was in rage at the death of his sister. He continued into the woods, where he found Ryu. Ryu was very old, and on his last legs. Captain Kurai asked what he was doing with the dragon hollows. Ryu claimed that he wasn't controlling them, which was true, but took full responsibility for the damage and loss of lives. But the Kurai wouldn't hear it. He was too enraged b the death of his sister, and swore that he would kill Ryu. Ryu warned him, that killing in cold blood was what he was trying to avoid doing, but the captain refused to listen. Right before he dealt a fatal blow, the old dragon laid a curse on the family's name. Whenever we call out the names of our zanpakuto, we turn into animals, mythical or not, it doesn't matter." Sakura finished. Ichigo was still having trouble grasping the story. "It still doesn't explain…well you know what I mean." Ichigo mentioned. Sakura nodded. "True. Well, after my family was cursed, the curse took root in our souls. We learned that it's actually a living thing, much like your inner hollow, which is why I decided to tell you about my family. But it has two differences. One is that we are born with these Animals, and second is that we may eventually lose control of them, and if that happens…" Sakura shuddered at an unspoken thought. "But we won't, so you don't need to worry about that." _She's still hiding something_ Ichigo thought, but he let it drop. "So, if you're a dragon, what is your sister?" Ichigo asked. Sakura just shrugged. "She can tell you, if she feels like it." Sakura replied simply. Rukia gave Sakura a puzzled look. "How are you able to stand so close to us with that reshi issue?" she asked. Ichigo looked at Rukia, then back at Sakura. "Reshi issue? What reshi issue?" he asked, totally lost. Sakura suddenly grabbed his arm. "Allow me to explain quickly. In this world, there are two types of reshi. As cliché as it sounds, they are called Yin and Yang. You are made of Yin, light. I am made of Yang, darkness. As the proverb goes, these two opposites repel each other. When we first met, the reason I was so mean was partially because of this, and I apologize. I'm also used to being chased by soul reapers, not helped, so you helping me out kinda spooked me." Sakura explained. As Ichigo listened, he found that standing up was becoming difficult. _Why can't I…stand up straight?_ He thought weakly. Sakura noticed his uneven stance, and let go of his arm. Ichigo could feel strength returning to his legs. "What I just did is another result of our reshi differences. In the proverb, it also mentions that they have a little of the other inside them. So I was absorbing your reshi. To you, it's not that dangerous. But for us Kurai's, it can be deadly. We need our reshi in order to live." She continued to explain. Sakura turned to see Rukia looking at Ichigo nervously. "He'll be ok." She said, and turned back to Ichigo. "Sorry about spookin ya like that!" she apologized. Ichigo just nodded. Sakura looked at her watch, and noticed how late it was. "I need to get going. Kyomi's gonna worry if I don't get home. See ya!" Sakura turned around and waved goodbye.

The figure retreated further into the shadows as Sakura ran close by his hiding place. _There's one of them_ he thought. His orders were clear: bring both the Kurai's alive to his master. Use force, if necessary. The figure began following Sakura, sticking to the shadows and hoping her 'instincts' haven't hinted to the fact he was near. He formed a bow with his left hand, the color a sickly green. He aimed at her shoulder, and fired.

Sakura felt the arrow just barely graze her shoulder. "What the hell?" she said in surprise. She turned to see where the arrow had come from. "Who the hell is there?!" she called. She heard a husky voice behind her. "I was there, if you were wondering." She turned around and gasped. The man wore a black cloak, but his dull, orange eyes shone from underneath. His outfit was torn in places, showing muscles under his black shirt. He smiled, and his inhumanly toothy smile almost made Sakura gag. "Who, or what, are you?" "Who I am isn't important." He replied. "But I know who, and what, you are, Kurai." Sakura jumped back. "How the hell do you know who I am?" She snapped. The figure began forming something in his hand. "Oh, I've known about your family for a long time, Kurai." He hissed. A long sword formed in his hand. "And I have orders to bring you and your sister with me."

Kyomi heard sword clashes outside. _Sakura needs help!_ She thought. She grabbed her zanpakuto, shoved the hilt above her heart, and began running down the stairs. She instantly felt dizzy, but shrugged it off. "She can get mad at me after I save her ass!" She told herself.

Sakura was panting hardly. _He's too damn fast! I can barely block him!_ She thought desperately. He took another swing, this time knocking Sakura to the ground. Her zanpakuto went flying out of her hands. "Shit!" she yelled. She tried to stand, but the figure put a foot on her back. Sakura screamed in shock. "You're coming with me." The figure said. His sword suddenly went flying. As it hit the ground, it dissolved. Sakura looked up to see Kyomi, breathing hard and sweating. "Kyomi! What are doing? You're not well enough to be moving around!" She said worriedly. "It sounded like you needed help, so I had to come out here." Kyomi shrugged, and helped her sister to her feet. "Now, who's the creep in the Halloween outfit?" Sakura shrugged. "I have no idea, but we need to get out of here. He's too fast for me right now." Kyomi chuckled quietly. "Really? Then he isn't to fast for me." The figure suddenly grabbed Sakura by the neck. He hoisted her up in the air as Sakura struggled to breath. "Sakura!" Kyomi lifted her zanpakuto to swing, but the dizziness began to take over. _Damn! Am I really this useless?_ She cursed to herself. She fell to the ground, coughing. The figure gave a nasty smile, and picked Kyomi up with his other hand. He took both of them and threw them against a wall, knocking them unconscious. "You're coming with me, awake or not." He whispered to himself. As he walked foreword to pick them up, a huge wave of energy flew past him, cutting the street. "To hell they are!" Ichigo yelled from a few feet away. The figure turned towards the orange-haired soul reaper and growled. "You have no idea of the threat you're protecting." He hissed. Ichigo took a step foreword, but the figure melted into the shadows.

Rukia ran over to the two unconscious soul reapers. She let out a sigh when they both came to. "Are you two ok?" she asked. Sakura stood up and brushed herself off. She held out her hand and helped Kyomi to her feet. "Shaken and scared as hell, but otherwise unharmed." Sakura responded. Rukia nodded as Ichigo ran to join them. "Who the hell was that guy?" he asked. Sakura flinched a little by Ichigo's sudden serious expression. "If I knew that, I'd be inclined to tell you!" she snapped. Kyomi stared at her sister. _What's your problem?!_ She asked. Sakura only gave her a worried glance. Rukia crossed her arms, wearing a thoughtful look. "Whoever it was obviously wanted the both of you together. I think we can fix this problem" she said. Both sisters gave her a puzzled look. "How?" they asked. Rukia gave them a serious look. "You're not going to like this, but you need to be separated. I'll take Kyomi with me back to the Soul Society, and Sakura can stay here." She explained. Sakura instantly exploded. "What?! You know we can't go there! If she's discovered, they'll kill her!" She yelled. Kyomi walked up and tried to put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Sakura..." "No! I won't allow that!" Ichigo gave out a sigh and grabbed Sakura by her shoulders. "Ichigo?!" she gasped. "Will you just listen for one damn minuet!" he scolded. "Rukia knows all that! She isn't going to let anything bad happen to Kyomi! Now quit being so damn untrusting!" Sakura stood, dumbfounded. _Talk about a sudden change in attitude_ she thought. She shoved Ichigo's hands off her shoulders, only to have them replaced by Kyomi's. "Sakura, I'll be fine." She assured her. "B-but Kyomi…" "No 'buts'. I trust Rukia. I'll be ok as long as I don't call my zanpakuto. So don't worry about it." Sakura gave her sister a hug. _Just don't get in trouble_ she thought to her sister. _I won't_ Kyomi thought back.

Rukia called Ichigo over to her. "What?" "I want you to keep an eye on Sakura. Something tells me that if that guy attacks again, it'll be her." Rukia explained. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "She isn't going to like this." He muttered. "She'll put up with it, just be careful." Rukia warned. Rukia called for Kyomi. Both sisters ran up to her. "I'll explain what we're going to do once we're in the senkaimon. Are you ready?" Kyomi put her hand on her zanpakuto's hilt. "Yes." She replied with a sound of readiness in her voice. "Let's go!" Rukia and Kyomi ran through the gate. Kyomi turned briefly to give her sister a wave. "If we learn anything, I'll come back to tell you!" Kyomi shouted, and turned around and entered the gate. The senkaimon shut shortly after. Sakura tried to hold back a tear. _For the first time, I feel like I'm alone _she thought. She turned to see Ichigo walk up next to her. "They'll be fine. You need to get home. I'll come by tomorrow before school. See ya." He told her, and then ran off. As he ran, Sakura couldn't help but smile. But, maybe I'm not alone…she thought. She turned around and started running home, not even thinking about the hell that was about to ensue.

Chapter 2 end.

Rukia:*whew* That's one long chapter!

Ichigo: Tell me about it! I thought I was gonna fall asleep!

Sakura: Were you even paying attention? This took Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo over 3 days to type!

Ichigo: I was, but it's so freaking long!

Kyomi: But it's important!

*Uryu walks up*

Uryu: Ichigo! Do you know where Orihime is?

Ichigo: No. Why?

Uryu: She has to do the next disclaimer.

Ichigo: I'll tell her!

Everyone: See you all in the next chapter!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Fitting In

_**It's not the blending in that's the hard part. It's the acting normal around people when you know you're not, and the fact you're deceiving people, that's the hard part.**_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Did you guys find Orihime?

Uryu:*pants* Yeah. She's right here.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yay! Where were you, Orihime?

Orihime: Never mind that now! I want to do the disclaimer!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: O-ok then! Go for it, Orihime!

Orihime: Ok! *does the lunch pose* Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach, that honor goes to Tite Kubo!*turns to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo and Uryu* How was that?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Good, but you didn't need to do the lunch pose…oh well! This is Chapter 3, so enjoy!

Orihime: Come on! Let's go have some turnip cupcakes to celebrate!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo and Uryu: NO THANK YOU, ORIHIME!!!

Chapter 3: Fitting in…

"Do you remember what I told you?" Rukia asked Kyomi. "Yes I remember." Kyomi said, rolling her eyes. _You've only told me three times! _Rukia and Kyomi leaped out of the senkaimon. Kyomi looked around, amazed. "So this is the Soul Society?" she gasped. Rukia turned to her. "More importantly, the Squad 13 barracks. Come with me quickly." Rukia hurried. The two soul reapers ran down a long hallway and stopped in front of a door with the number 13 on it. "Now remember what I said" Rukia warned. Kyomi sighed. "I know. Keep quiet, don't make eye contact, and wait for either you or your captain to let me in." Kyomi repeated. Rukia nodded, and knocked on the door. "You can come in." a voice said inside, and Kyomi could only guess who it was. "Good luck." She told Rukia. The brunette soul reaper smiled, and then opened the door. _I have no idea what I'm doing…_she admitted to herself.

Captain Ukitake looked up from his paperwork to see Rukia walk in. "Ah, Rukia! You're back early." He said, sounding a little surprised. "What happened? Did Ichigo run you off?" Rukia couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "No sir. But I wish that was the case." She managed to say through her laughing. "Then why have you come back?" Rukia looked up to see her captain wearing a serious expression. "I'm waiting, Rukia." He said. Rukia could tell he knew something was wrong. "C-Captain Ukitake, I'm afraid I've disobeyed orders." She managed to say after a minuet. Captain Ukitake smiled softly. "Rukia, I highly doubt that what you've done has a need for you to come back early to tell me." He explained. Rukia bowed on the floor. "Sir, it's because I came back that's the problem. I didn't come back alone." She explained. Before the captain could ask what she meant, Sentaro's voice could be heard outside the door. "Who are you, and why are you here?" he asked. "I-I'm here to speak with the captain." A startled voice responded. The two soul reapers could hear a small thud as Sentaro pinned the girl to a wall. "But that doesn't explain who you are. What squad are you with?" he asked impatiently. Rukia bit her lip. _I didn't prepare for this_. She thought. Before Sentaro could continue his 'investigation', Captain Ukitake called him in. "Sentaro, get in here, and bring your guest." Sentaro walked in, holding Kyomi's left arm behind her back, and his zanpakuto at her neck. "I found her eavesdropping outside your office." He explained. Kyomi struggled in his grip. "I wasn't eavesdropping!!! I told you, I was waiting to speak to Captain Ukitake! Now let me go!" she yelled. Captain Ukitake held up his hand. "That's enough, Sentaro. You can let her go now." he said calmly. Sentaro stared at his captain for a moment. "B-but Captain!" he started to complain, but a quick glance from his made him think otherwise. He let go of Kyomi, who started to fall, but quickly regained her footing. "Thank you." Kyomi said, brushing herself off. Captain Ukitake turned to Sentaro. "Thank you, Sentaro. I've got everything under control here. You may go." Sentaro gave a quick bow and left the room. The white haired captain turned towards Rukia and Kyomi. "Now, who are you?" he asked. Kyomi gave him a nervous glance. She turned to Rukia, who nodded. "Go ahead." Kyomi let in a deep breath, and then exhaled. "My name is Kyomi. Kyomi Kurai, sir." She said. By the look on Captain Ukitake's face, Kyomi could tell that she was in trouble. Captain Ukitake put his hand on his head. "You have a LOT of explaining to do, Rukia." He sighed.

Meanwhile in the World of the Living…

Sakura stared at herself in the window. She wasn't used to waking up to the silence in the house. _It's going to be a long week…_ she thought sadly. She was already missing Kyomi. She had seen the state her sister was in when she had left. _It won't be long before she's discovered. That much I know for certain_ she thought. A sudden knock on the door drew her attention. "Oh great. He's here." She muttered. "The door's open!" Ichigo came through the door wearing his winter uniform. "Are you ready?" he called. Sakura came sliding down the railing and landed in front of him. "Does it look like it?" she asked sarcastically. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. They both walked out the door and started walking in silence. This is very uncomfortable…Ichigo thought. "Look, I'm not happy about this either. I know you don't want me watching your every move." He said, finally tired of the silence. Sakura gave him a swift glance, her agitation clearly showing in her eyes. "Well…I realize that me and my sister were attacked last night, and that you want to watch me, and that's all fine and dandy. But don't make it obvious that you're watching me." She told him, harshness in her tone. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure how to do that exactly." He admitted. Sakura turned and started walking faster. "Here's an idea: DON'T FOLLOW ME!!!" she yelled as she walked away. "Ok, ok! Geeze, you don't have to be so anti-social." He muttered to himself. Sakura turned around and kicked him square in the shin. "Oww! What the hell as that for?!" he yelled at her. "I heard that! I have really good hearing." Sakura snapped, and stormed off. "S-so I've noticed." Ichigo mumbled as he rubbed his sore leg. As Sakura walked away, she felt bad for yelling at him, but couldn't bring herself to say sorry to him. _I'm not anti-social, Ichigo,_ she thought sadly, _I just can't get too attached to anyone, especially those like you._

"Hiya! You're the new girl, right?" Orihime asked the moment Sakura walked in the door. "Y-yeah. Who are you?" Sakura asked, taken by surprise by her sudden appearance. "I'm Orihime Inoue! I noticed that you and Ichigo were walking to school together, so I thought I'd introduce myself to you!" she replied, full of pep. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her positive attitude. "More of an acquaintance." She replied. Orihime just nodded, but then leaned in real close. "I've noticed that you have really strong spiritual pressure. Are you a soul reaper?" she asked Sakura. Sakura was completely taken off guard by the question. "Well…I, uh…yes." She answered. Orihime smile widened. "Yay! Ichigo doesn't have to fight hollows alone anymore!" she said cheerfully. "Uh….sure" was all Sakura could say. Orihime gave Sakura an innocent look. "Can you come over to my house after school?" she asked hopefully. Sakura held her head. _This girl is gonna give me a headache!_ She thought, but then idea formed in her head. _What better way to piss off Ichigo then to sneak put from under his nose? _She thought with a smile. "Why not? Right after school?" she asked. Orihime nodded and gave her a hug. "Yay! We can have my green-bean, tuna and honey casserole for dinner!" she clapped happily. Sakura gave a nervous laugh. _That is if I don't kill myself trying to piss him off…_

"Rukia, what the hell were you thinking?" Captain Ukitake exclaimed. "The family was banished for a reason!" "Captain, please listen! Kyomi and Sakura…" Rukia tried to explain, but he raised his hand. "There is nothing you can say that will help now. I have no choice but to turn her in." Rukia's eyes grew wide with horror. "No, Captain! Please listen! They were attacked by an unknown enemy!" she yelled. Captain Ukitake just let out a sigh. "Attacked or not, it doesn't change the fact she's here." He said sadly. "Then I'll leave." Both soul reapers turned to see Kyomi, leaning against a wall in order to prevent herself from falling. _I feel like shit. The room is beginning to spin again…_ she thought weakly. "If my being here puts Rukia in any trouble or danger, then I'll go back home." She said, trying to sound strong. But one look at the pale soul reaper told the other two otherwise. "You look real pale. Are you ok, Kyomi?" Rukia asked. Kyomi let out a soft, weak laugh. "We've always been pale looking." She replied, ignoring Rukia's other question. Captain Ukitake sighed. "Tell me, Kyomi. Is your situation as Rukia claims?" he asked. Kyomi nodded. "The enemy wanted both of us, so Rukia decided to split me and my sister. My sister stayed in the World of the Living, and she brought me here. We thought it might buy us some time in order to figure out who he is and why he wants us." She explained. Kyomi felt like she was going to collapse at any moment. _I'm such an idiot! I should've taken some medicine before I left. _She thought, upset at herself. Captain Ukitake put on a thoughtful look. "Captain?" Rukia asked, worried at what he would do. "As long as she doesn't call her zanpakuto, I'll allow her to stay. However, due to these extreme circumstances, if she is discovered, I can't guarantee anything. If you DO tell anyone else, make sure you can trust them." He said finally. Rukia's eyes brightened. "Thank you, captain! We'll be careful I promise." She said and turned towards Kyomi. "Right Kyomi?" Kyomi nodded, and then collapsed on the ground. "Kyomi!" Rukia gasped as she ran over to the sick soul reaper. Kyomi was hot to the touch. "Hmm…" Captain Ukitake thought out loud. "It looks like we have another captain to tell."

Captain Unohana nodded as she listened to what Captain Ukitake told her. "I see. That does sound serious. I understand your decision." The female captain said. She looked in the room where the sick soul reaper slept, with Rukia sat in a chair next to her bed. She turned back to Captain Ukitake. "She has frail health, but she'll be up and moving in an hour or so. I guarantee it." Captain Unohana said with a smile. The white haired captain sighed with relief "Thank you, Captain Unohana." He said. She gave him a smile. "We all need help sometimes, banished or not. I won't say anything." The two captains watched as Rukia fell asleep in the chair, burnt out by all the action in the past day.

Ichigo walked up to sit next to Chad and Uryu during lunch. "Hey" he sighed and sat down. His leg was still a little sore from getting kicked earlier that morning. _Her kick is pretty good _he thought, annoyed. Both of the other students gave him a nod. "Hey Ichigo. I have a question." Uryu said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "The new girl… how well do you know her?" he asked. "What's it to you?" he responded. Uryu gave him a hard look. "Something's not right about her, Ichigo." He whispered. Ichigo gave him a skeptical look. "Your point is?" he asked. "Are you an idiot? You really DO suck at sensing spiritual pressure, don't you?" Uryu snapped. "I've never been good at that stuff. You know that!" Ichigo snapped back. Sometimes the Quincy did piss him off. "Her spiritual pressure has an odd…I dunno, 'wave' to it. I can't describe it to you. It just feels wrong." He admitted. Ichigo stared at him. "So what? She's a soul reaper. Now get off my back" he replied roughly. Uryu looked like he wanted to pursue, but chose not to. _I want to tell them…_Ichigo thought. _But I promised Sakura that I wouldn't tell anyone._ He turned to see Sakura talking to Tatsuki and Orihime. _Besides, I don't want her to lose her new friends. _

About two hours after they took Kyomi to the Squad 4 barracks, Kyomi and Rukia were walking around the Seireitei "This place is so big!" Kyomi gasped in astonishment. Rukia smiled, obviously pleased at her reaction. "There's a lot to see, so hurry up!" Rukia called. As Kyomi ran up to her, she couldn't help but wonder. "Are you going to tell anyone?" she asked. Rukia put on a thoughtful look. "I don't know. Captain Ukitake told us to be careful." she replied. Suddenly, a red haired soul reaper jumped out of nowhere, making the two soul reapers jump. "Renji! Are you trying to give us heart attacks?" Rukia yelled at the soul reaper, who was laughing real hard. "You two should've seen your faces!" he managed to say through his laughter. After a moment, he stopped laughing. _He's weird…_Kyomi thought. _I mean, what the hell is with the tattoos?_ "So…who's your new friend, Rukia?" Renji asked. "I've never seen her around the Seireitei before." "My name's Kyomi" she said. Rukia grabbed Renji's sleeve and whispered something in his ear. From his shocked expression, Kyomi could tell what it was. "Your captain's ok with this?" he asked, sounding skeptical. Rukia just nodded. Renji walked around Kyomi a couple times. _If he's checking me out, I'm gonna punch his lights out_ she thought. He then nodded and smacked Kyomi hard on her back. "Oww!!!" Kyomi hollered. "What the hell was that for?!" "Don't get mad. I was just going to tell you that you should have no problem fitting in here!" he said with a smile. He then gave her an awkward salute. "Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad 6, is here to help." Kyomi laughed. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. The three soul reapers continued to walk down the street. As they chatted, Kyomi couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen soon. But for now, she felt like she could be normal, which, in her eyes, was a miracle.

Orihime and Sakura peeked their heads around the entrance of the school. "Coast is clear. Let's go." Sakura whispered. The two girls snuck out of the school, doing their best to avoid Ichigo as they left. "We're like secret spies!" Orihime giggled. Sakura did the same. _I wonder how pissed he's going to be at me_ she thought as she giggled again. _I can't wait to find out! _

Uryu ran outside to catch up to Ichigo. "Ichigo! Hold up!" he called. Ichigo turned around, an agitated look on his face. "What do you want, Uryu?" he asked. Uryu ran up to him and stopped to catch his breath. "I was right. Her spiritual pressure IS different, especially from yours." Uryu said after a moment. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So what? I don't see what that has to do with anything." He shrugged. Uryu gave him a hard stare. "No. You know why she's like that. If she's a threat, we have a right to know, Ichigo" he said sternly. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I have no idea why she's like that. I don't have time to…"Uryu ran up and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders. "What the…Uryu?!" "Don't lie to me, Ichigo! I know she's different than anyone here!" Uryu snapped. "So? Is it just because of her spiritual pressure?" Uryu shook his head. "Summon spirit ribbons. You'll see what I mean." He replied. Ichigo shoo Uryu's hands off his shoulders and concentrated. Soon, Ichigo could hear the familiar shivers of the spirit ribbons as they formed. He opened his eyes, only to see a lot of white ones, including his red one. "I still don't see anything." Ichigo shrugged. "Over here!" Uryu called from his left. Ichigo turned and gasped. In Uryu's hand was a red spirit ribbon, but it had a thin, blue stripe going through it. When Uryu handed it to him, he recognized Sakura's spiritual pressure. "What the hell?" he gasped. "Who, or WHAT, is she, Ichigo?" Uryu asked again. Ichigo felt that he had no choice. _Please don't get pissed at me for this_ he thought. Ichigo explained the situation to Uryu. After a few moments, Uryu pushed his glasses up on his face. "Well, at least town won't be boring." He commented. Ichigo glanced around, finally noticing that Sakura wasn't there. "Where the hell is Sakura?" Ichigo asked. "Orihime's house. She went without telling you." Uryu said. Ichigo turned to see him smile. "I also pay more attention than you, it seems." Ichigo instantly dashed down the street. "W-wait! Ichigo! What are you doing? Ichigo!" Uryu called from behind.

Sakura looked around the small room as she waited for Orihime to get out of the kitchen. The room had a feeling of warmth that Sakura had never felt before. _She said that she lives alone_ she thought. _But she doesn't seem lonely. Is it because of all her friends?_ "All done!" Orihime called. She walked in, carrying two plates with a greenish goop on it. Sakura gave it an awkward look. "Go ahead and dig in!" Orihime said. Sakura picked up the fork and took a bite. The moment the food touched her mouth, she felt like getting sick. "Well…?" Orihime asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. "It's good." Sakura said, trying to be polite. "In fact, it's so good, I can't eat another bite." Orihime just shrugged. "Fine. More for me!" she said with a smile. _Thank god for her ditsyness_ she thought gratefully. Outside Orihime's house, Ichigo and Uryu poked their heads out of some bushes. "This is the dumbest idea you've had this week." Uryu mumbled. "Exactly why are we hiding in the bushes again?" "I promised Rukia that I'd watch her. That's why _I'm_ in the bushes." Ichigo whispered. "Why are _you_ in the bushes?" Uryu pushed his glasses. "To watch you make a fool out of yourself, which you do really well." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I don't enjoy doing this, especially seeing that it's against her will." Uryu raised an eyebrow. "Yet you're doing it anyways?" he asked. Before Ichigo could reply, Sakura called from inside the house. "I can hear you guys!" The two boys looked at each other. "Busted!" they said, and began running. Sakura grabbed her stuff and ran to the door. "Thanks for having me over, Orihime. I've got to have a…'chat' with those two, so I'll see you later!" she said with a quick smile, and then ran after Ichigo and Uryu. "Get back here, you stalking bastards!" she yelled as she followed them. Orihime stood at the door, a smile on her face. _She likes him, I think…_

Chapter 3 end

Kyomi: I can't believe Chapter 3 is already over!

Rukia: I know! It felt long. I think Chapter 1 is the shortest chapter so far!

Renji: I thought it was short. I hardly popped up at all!

Ichigo: That's because no one wants to hear more from the freak who jumped two girls.

*Renji and Ichigo get in a fight.*

Renji: Oh yeah? Well, at least I don't watch girls in bushes like a freaking stalker!

Ichigo: I wasn't doing anything perverted! I was-

Sakura: GET THE HELL BACK HERE, ICHIGO!!!

Ichigo: Shit! Talk to you later, Renji!

*runs*

Renji: Hey wait...Never mind. See you all in the next chapter!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Looms

_**You can not have ever-lasting light without having ever-looming darkness… **_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo- Before we have our disclaimer, I want to thank the people that have left reviews! Thanks to you all, I've been more encouraged to keep on typing! Now…hey, Sakura!!!!

Sakura: Yeah?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Do you wanna do the disclaimer?

Sakura: Why not? Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach that honor goes completely to Tite Kubo.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Thanks! By the way… after you chased Ichigo off, I was wondering if he was ok. Did you hurt him?

Sakura: Oh. I only roughened him up a little.*smiles evilly*

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: *shudders* Well…I'm going to look for him. *thinks* _Man, she scares me sometimes, and she's MY character!_

Sakura: Well everyone, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And don't forget to leave reviews and comments!

Chapter 4: Darkness looms…

Standing on a large sand dune in Hueco Mundo, a lone figure scanned the horizon. A large ruin could be seen, with a good portion of the front of the ruin was gone, but the back remained mostly undamaged. "Las Noches…" The figure said with a smile. "A fitting tomb for its previous master." With incredible speed, the figure reached the palace ruins in no time. He walked inside, only imagining the immeasurable fight that took place here not too long ago. The figure closed his eyes, and tried to pick up any remnants of spiritual pressure. He could just barely sense the familiar spiritual pressure of the boy he had run into a week ago while trying to carry out his masters' orders. _The orange-haired soul reaper...he fought in here_ he thought. His master had told him about the Winter War, and about many of the soul reapers who had fought in it. When he had mentioned an orange-haired soul reaper, he had told his master that he had intervened. He remembered what his master told him: _"This boy has great potential. He could become a threat...or of some use. I want you to go to Hueco Mundo and look for the recommended information, but also look for any information on this…Ichigo Kurosaki. He may be of use to us eventually." _ The information that the figure was looking for had to be hidden in the back of the palace. He found a long stairwell and followed it down. An hour later, he found himself in a large lab, computers still on and running. "This room looks promising." He told himself. But as he started looking through the computers files, he began to grow agitated. "Where the hell is the information I need?!" he yelled and slammed the keyboard. He heard something fall from behind hi. He turned sharply to the right to see a file cabinet on the ground. He opened it up and began scanning the files. He found one that looked old and kind of worn, and opened it. As he looked through it, he smiled. "Here we go. That's how you can tell the difference." He said with a grin. He laid the old file down and looked through the rest of them, coming across a newer file marked _**I.K. **_He opened it and read it, his smile growing wider. "Now were getting somewhere." He said and picked up the two folders, tucking them under his arm. He formed an axe in his hand and slashed mid air. A large portal opened in front of him, revealing a darkened room. "Now…time to plan…"

Kyomi ran after Rukia and Renji. "What's the rush, guys?" she called. "Look up here!" Renji called back. A small group of soul reapers stood around a wall, looking at it curiously. When the three friends got there, they realized that there was a poster on the wall. "Squad 11s captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, is holding a sparring tournament in three days. No zanpakuto's or kido, wooden swords will be used by order of the head captain. Train hard! Anyone can enter." Rukia read out loud. Kyomi's eyes brightened up. "This looks like fun! Can we enter, Rukia?" she asked. Rukia shook her head. "You're supposed to be lying low. It's kind of risky." Kyomi gave her a sad look. "Come on. Please?" she asked. Rukia sighed. "We'll go ask the captain when we get back, ok?" Kyomi gave the brunette soul reaper a quick hug. "Thank you, Rukia!" she exclaimed happily. Renji laughed. "Come on. Let's go ask Captain Ukitake if it's ok." Kyomi turned to Renji. "Are you going to enter too, Renji?" she asked. Renji smiled. "I don't think Captain Kuchiki will mind if I do." He replied. They ran down the street, trying to get back to the Squad 13 barracks. As they walked, Kyomi couldn't help but feel uneasy. _We haven't gotten any information yet…and I miss Sakura_ she thought sadly. _But Captain Ukitake has been working hard, and I didn't leave Sakura all alone. I need to remember to thank Captain Ukitake for his help. _She shivered as a sudden chill swept through her body. _Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?_

Sakura let out a bored sigh. It had been one week since Kyomi and Rukia left. She missed her sister, but she didn't feel lonely for some reason. _Maybe it's because of my new friends_ she thought with a smile. The word 'friend' was alien to her, but sounded good. She was used to running, and having friends was something she wasn't used to. But her own advice ran through her head like a record: _Don't get too attached… _"I know that. But…it's hard not too." She admitted to herself. She ran down the steps, ready for another school day.

Ichigo turned around to see Sakura running after him "I said wait up! Are you freaking deaf?" she called to him. Ichigo couldn't help but smile lightly. "No, but it pisses you off if I ignore you." Once she caught up to him, she punched him softly on the shoulder." Shut up. If I wanted to, I could beat you into next week." She joked. They chatted a little before Sakura changed the subject. "Look, about my first day of school…what I said that day before I walked off on you…I'm sorry." She said. Ichigo turned to notice that her pale face was a shade of pale pink. "What? Are you embarrassed by that?" he laughed. Sakura gave him a puzzled look. "I was curious at how you figured that out, but I was more upset due to the fact you didn't explain yourself." He explained. He noticed that she was still a little pink. "Would you like to explain now?" he asked. Sakura rapidly shook her head, trying to hide the fact she was still embarrassed. "Sure. Due to the curse, some of our senses are increased. For instance, my sense of hearing and sight are increased, but my sight is only increased when I'm in Animal form." She explained. Ichigo just nodded. _Why is it I feel like he's still not getting all this?_ Sakura thought, agitated. "But our sixth sense, or the ability to sense spiritual pressure, is also increased. I can sense his spiritual pressure, barely. It's mostly hidden by your own. But there are times where it increases, and feels as though it's going to collapse in on you like a tidal wave." She finished explaining. She then put on a puzzled look. "But he doesn't collapse on you. I don't know why he doesn't." Ichigo shrugged, and got serious. "I don't know either. But if he does…take over…run I don't want you getting hurt." He warned. Sakura raised an eyebrow, amused at the fact that he was worried about her. "Thanks for the warning, but I can take care of myself." Ichigo looked fully in her eyes and noticed her determination and will. "If I had to, I'll rip the damn mask off your face." She said, smiling, but dead serious. Ichigo flinched. _She's doing that eyes-cutting-flesh stare again_ he thought. Ichigo just shook his head. "Thanks, but every time he breaks free, I manage to pull him back in. It's a never-ending cycle." He said with a sigh. As they approached the school, Sakura said something that caught his attention. "Life itself is a never-ending cycle. You are born, you survive, and you go to the Soul Society, just to be brought back here again. Nothing ends." She said. Ichigo gave her an awkward look. "What the…?" Sakura gave him a funny look. "Sorry. Small habit of mine." She said. "What? To quote fortune cookie?" "Yeah." Sakura said, and even though she was still smiling, but Ichigo noticed how sad they looked. As Ichigo walked in, he couldn't help but notice a couple things. _In her little 'proverb', she said 'you' rather than 'we'. Is there a reason for this? Or am I reading too much into this?_ He wondered. _And I l have this feeling deep down, that I've seen her somewhere before. But, I don't remember a time that I have._

Captain Ukitake sighed as he sat down to take a quick break. He had been searching in the archives for a week trying to find a clue about why the Kurai twins were attacked. But even after a week of searching, he hadn't found a thing. "Damn, this is frustrating." He said to himself, and then took a sip of tea. "Having no luck, huh?" Captain Unohana asked as she walked in the room. "No. Nothing at all." He sighed. Captain Unohana sat across from him. "There's got to be something in here." She assured her. Captain Ukitake nodded, and then decided to change the subject. "In lighter events, Kyomi asked if she could enter the sparring contest that Captain Zaraki is holding. I thought about saying no, but when they explained the rules, I decided to let her enter. I'm interested in seeing her skills." He said. Captain Unohana looked at him. "Will Rukia be entering?" she asked. Captain Ukitake shook his head. "No, but she's agreed to help her train. Renji's entering though." He said, and then smiled. "This will be entertaining."

"Ichigo! Why didn't you walk to school with us today?" Mizuiro asked as Ichigo sat down. "Is it because you were walking with that creepy, but attractive new girl again?" Keigo pressed. Ichigo felt like he was in a corner. _What should I tell them?_ He thought.

"Well… I left home a little early, and as I was walking to school, I saw her and decided to say hi. So we talked a little. What's the deal, Keigo?" he answered. Keigo stared at him. "What's the deal? I tell you what the deal is! You're hogging her from us!" he yelled. "Why won't you introduce her to us?" "Because you're emotionally damaged." Mizuiro said with a calm smile. As Keigo continued to rant, Ichigo turned to see what Sakura was doing. Sakura was standing with Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru. Tatsuki was beating Chizuru up again, making Sakura and Orihime laugh. Ichigo smiled gently. _She fits in so well here_ he thought. But that awkward feeling was still nagging at the back of his mind. _I know I've seen her before, or at least I think I did, but where?! I just don't know… _

Kyomi sat against a tree, exhausted from her training with Rukia. _She's tough!_ She thought. Rukia walked over holding two cups. "You're pretty good!" she said. Kyomi smiled as she took a cup. "Thanks. For the comment and the drink." She said with a smile. As she took a sip, Rukia asked her a question. "Did Sakura train you? Or did you train her?" Kyomi shook her head. "Were both self-taught, actually. When your parents die at the age of four, you learn real fast." She admitted. Rukia's eyes widened. "Your parents died when you two were four?" she asked. Kyomi nodded. "Our father lost control of his Animal. He could turn into a Grizzly Bear, and he killed our mother, who could turn into a Griffon. I remember everything up to that point, but I can't remember anything else, other than waking up and both of us being covered in our parents' blood. We were alone then. But we still had each other." She explained. Her voice then gained a serious tone. "Our father was an abusive man that would curse our very existence! He denied me and my sister as members of the Kurai family." She told Rukia. She gave Kyomi a puzzled look. "Why would he do that?" she asked the black-haired soul reaper. "Me and my sister are, quite literally, the last of the Kurai family. Seeing as our mom never had a son, there's no one to continue our family. The Kurai name dies with us." Kyomi sighed. Rukia didn't know this. _Talk bout peer pressure… _she thought. "Have you two ever been apart this long before?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Kyomi put on a thoughtful look. "Well…there was one other time. You see, ever since our parents died, we had been living in the States for awhile. But we always came back to Karakura Town on the day our parents died to pay our respects. But one year, I got pneumonia. She waited a day or two before I told her to go without me. Cherry Blossoms were are mothers favorite flowers, which is why she gave Sakura that name, I guess." She said with a laugh. Rukia let out a soft laugh, and then looked at Kyomi. She looked like she had been seeing ghosts. "What's wrong, Kyomi?" she asked. "I-it's just that…" she started to say, then stopped. Rukia gave her a light shove. "Go on. You can tell me. We're friends after all, right?" she pointed out. Kyomi gave her a real strange look. "Friends?" she asked, sounding skeptical. Rukia smacked her forehead. "Yes! Who else am I talking to here? Have you really gone your entire life without having a friend?" she asked. Kyomi shook her head. "That's not what surprised me. It's just…that I find it weird that you're willing to be friends with a mon-" Rukia stopped her mid-sentence. "Don't even say that about yourself. You aren't a monster, Kyomi. You are you, and that's all there is to it. I've been with you for a week, as has Renji. We're your friends, no matter what." She told Kyomi. Kyomi surprised Rukia with a sudden hug. "Thank you, Rukia! Thank you so much!" she said, ready to cry. Rukia gave her a quick pat on the back. "Will you tell me? What happened?" she asked again. Kyomi breathed in, and then out slowly. "After she got to Karakura Town, we ended up losing touch for a week. Her plane ended up being late by three days. When she came back, she seemed…different." She admitted. Rukia cocked her head to the right. "Different how?" Kyomi shook her head. "I'm not sure. It was like she saw something, or someone, that she didn't want to leave behind. But that was awhile ago. I don't think she remembers all that now." Kyomi leaned back and yawned. "How old were you two?" Rukia asked, still curious. Kyomi thought about it for a minuet. "We were…nine. We were born on July 19th, but our parents died on the 17th. But like I said, she waited a day before leaving, so she got there on the 19th. We turned nine on the day she left." Kyomi let out another yawn and quickly fell asleep. Rukia lay down next to her, but couldn't sleep yet_. She said the 19__th__… that would put Sakura in town by the time Ichigo's mom's funeral would probably be_ she thought. _But the odds of those two seeing each other….nah. That probably didn't happen._ As Rukia fell asleep, none of them, in the Soul Society and the World of the Living, had any idea of the hell that was coming their way…

Chapter 4 end

Sakura: That title has nothing to do with this chapter!

Kyomi: Yes it does! Did you read the first paragraph?

Sakura: *shakes head* No. Why should I?

Ichigo: Do you even read the damn fanfiction?

Sakura: Why should I?

Ichigo: *mutters* And you say _I'm_ dense.

*Sakura kicks Ichigo*

Ichigo: Oww! Why the hell do you keep kicking me?

Sakura: I would hit you in the head so that all the information would sink in, but I'm afraid that you'd lose what's left of your brain cells!

Ichigo: Oh yeah? Well maybe you should read this thing. You were a real bitch in the first two chapters!

*as all the characters fight*

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo:*rolls eyes* They never stop. I need to think of a reason for them to stop fighting all the time. Oh well. I promise that you guys will see a softer side of Sakura soon…*giggles* Anyways, I hope you all continue reading this fanfic! Thank you all! See you all in the next chapter! *turns to the characters* Will you all quit this fighting! The review's over!

Everyone: It is?!

*smacks head*

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Oh boy…


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Attempt

_**Having emotions is not a weakness. Those that say that emotions are a weakness are those that will only know defeat. Emotions make us all who we are, and decide what we will become and who we will be with when the end comes… **_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Geeze, 5 chapters already! And I ain't done yet!!! We still have quite a bit to go, people!

Kon: You said it! And I haven't shown up in any of them so far!*sobs*

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: *pats on back* Tell ya what, Kon. Do the disclaimer! Besides, you're in this chapter!

Kon: I am? Sweet!!!!! Ok! Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach, that honor is Tite Kubo's! Now I feel confident! See you guys in the chapter! *walks away*

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I didn't have the heart to tell him that his part is small and full of pain…well, for him. *chuckles* Anyways, enjoy!!! Oh! I almost forgot to mention something. I promised that you'll get to see Sakura have a soft moment, didn't I? Well, I want to let you know that I've decided to make this a hentai, so the rating may change to M, but it won't happen for awhile. You'll also get to see a serious, I mean scary serious, Kyomi. Not to mention the name of their attacker is revealed! So enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Second Attempt

Sakura was walking home from another normal day at school. Well, as close to normal as she could get. As she walked, she could hear a voice call from behind her. "Wait up, Sakura! I need to tell you something!" Sakura turned and was surprised to see Orihime running behind her. Orihime lived a fair distance away from her, and by the look on her face, Orihime had been running for awhile. "What's wrong, Orihime?" Sakura chuckled. "You look like you ran two marathons!" Orihime stopped in front of her in order to catch her breath. "I…have…a favor to ask….you." she managed to say in between breaths. Sakura gave her a quizzical look. "What is it?" she asked. Orihime looked her straight in the eyes, something Ichigo couldn't do without flinching. "Please, stay the night at Ichigo's" she asked. Sakura faltered a bit. _Why should I?_ she wondered. "I feel that something real bad is gonna happen..." Orihime explained, and then laughed. "Maybe I'm worrying too much. I appreciate the fact that you told me about you." Sakura smiled. "No problem. Friends shouldn't hide the truth." She admitted. Orihime nodded. "You know what? You fit in our group real well!" she said suddenly. Sakura cocked her head to one side. "Huh?" "Well, Chad and I have special powers, Uryu is a Quincy, and Ichigo is a soul reaper, like you! You fit in our group!" she explained. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little spooked. _When she says it like that, it's true_ Sakura thought. When the wind blew threw her pale blonde hair, she shivered. _Orihime's right,_ she thought _My instincts are warning me as well… _"Ok. I'll stay at Ichigo's tonight." She told Orihime. Orihime leaped up and hugged her. "Thank you, Sakura!" she said, then started walking home.

Kyomi watched as Renji gave the 'final' blow to Izuru Kira. The competition was tough, and Kyomi hadn't even gone yet! She shook nervously. Captain Ukitake walked up next to her. "Don't be nervous. You'll do just fine." He assured her and smiled. "Thanks. I needed that." She nodded. Before she walked away, she turned to the white haired-captain. "I need to thank you." Captain Ukitake looked at her. "You've been looking over a week for information, and you've been keeping my identity a secret. I really owe you one." She told him. The captain smiled. "No need. You needed help, and I couldn't just turn you down. Not to mention you've been laying low for over a week. This ought to do you some good." he told her. Renji leaped next to Kyomi. "Your turn! Good luck out there!" he said, smacking her on the back. "Thanks, Renji." She said, then hopped up on the stage, and took the wooden sword.

Renji stood next to Captain Ukitake. "Who's her opponent?" the captain asked. 'Ikkaku Madarame. He's from Squad 11, so he's going to be tough." He explained. When the bell went off, both soul reapers charged each other. Right before the swords clashed, Kyomi leaped up in the air and went over him. She spun around quickly to strike, but Ikkaku blocked her attack. As he went to swing, Kyomi did a back flip. "She's good at evading." Renji commented. Kyomi then swung at Ikkaku's stomach, but he put the sword there in order to block it. _Got you!_ She thought happily. She then pushed her sword down to knock him off his feet. Ikkaku caught this and jumped. Kyomi, with incredible speed, brought her sword back up and knocked him to the ground, wooden sword at his neck. The bell rung. Kyomi won the round. _She's good!_ Renji thought with a smile. Kyomi turned to the two and waved. "If everything goes well, you'll end up going up against each other." Captain Ukitake smiled. Renji nodded. _I wouldn't have it any other way…_

"What? No, you can't stay the night!" Ichigo exclaimed as Sakura climbed through his window. Sakura ignored him and scanned his room. "I'll sleep….there!" she said, pointing at the closet. "If my dad finds you, I'm never going to hear the end of it!" Ichigo protested. Sakura gave him an 'I'm sorry' look. "Please? It's just for one night, I swear!" she told him. Ichigo threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine. But be quiet, ok?" he tells her. Sakura gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Ichigo. I'm going to get in my nightgown, so no peaking!" she told him. After she shut the door, Ichigo's face turned red slightly. _She's cute when she smiles…_he thought then shook his head. "What the hell am I thinking?" he told himself. Ichigo's dresser suddenly began shaking. Kon popped out of the top drawer, an angry look on his plushy face. "Can't a toy get ANY sleep around here?!" he yelled. Ichigo lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Oh, shut up, Kon. I don't wan to hear it." He sighed. "Then stop making such a damn ruckus!!!" Kon yelled and started walking towards the closet. "I'm going into the closet. It still smells like Rukia." He cried. Ichigo shot straight up. "I- I wouldn't do that, Kon. She'll..." he started to say, but was too late. Kon opened the door, just to see Sakura pulling her nightgown over her partially naked body. Her entire body turned a pale pink. "Well hello! Where have you been all my life, pretty little-"Kon said before he was socked I the face with a fist. "You pervert!" Sakura yelled, and slammed the door shut. Kon bounced a little before landing on the floor. Ichigo barely held back laughter. "I tried to warn you." He said. Suddenly, Ichigo felt an awkward spiritual pressure run through him. Sakura opened up the closet door. "Hollow" she said with an urgency. Ichigo nodded and grabbed Kon. "Give it up!" he yelled to the stuffed animal. After reaching around, he grabbed the MOD and put him in his mouth and swallowed. "Ok, I'll take care of this." He said, then turned to already see Sakura a soul reaper and at the window. He couldn't see her body anywhere. "What are you doing? And where is your body?" he asked. Sakura climbed up on the window sill. "No time. Let's go." She said, jumping out of the window. Ichigo rolled his eyes. _She's so difficult_ he thought, and followed her out the window.

Captain Ukitake and Rukia watched as Kyomi and Renji fought. They fought at almost the same speed, making tracking their movements almost impossible. "She uses speed to overwhelm her opponent, and she uses real tricky maneuvers to trick them. This style is unique." Captain Ukitake said. "This is her preferred method of fighting. She could be a Lieutenant." Rukia said. A sudden gasp was heard through out the arena. A huge cloud of smoke filled the stage. When it cleared, Kyomi had a wooden sword at her neck. The bell went off and everyone cheered. Renji had won. "You did pretty well. Ya officially have my attention. "Renji complimented. Kyomi's eyes beamed. "Thanks, Renji! You were good, too!" Rukia ran up to the two of them as the crowd slowly dispersed. "You guys did great!" she exclaimed, hugging them both. As the three of them talked, Kyomi couldn't help but feel good. _This must what having friends and belonging feels like _she thought with a smile. Suddenly, a sharp, urgent feeling went through her, as if someone had taken a needle and stabbed her brain with it. Her hand shot to her head and Rukia noticed it. "Are you ok?" she asked. Kyomi gave her friends a worried look. "Me, yes. But...Sakura is in danger!"

Ichigo finished off the hollow. "Damn, that one was annoying." He complained. He looked around to try and find where Sakura was. "Hey! Where the hell are you, Sakura?" he called, annoyed. Sakura appeared from under the slide with an annoyed look. "Shhh! You're scaring them!" she shushed him, and then motioned towards the slide. "You two can come out now. The monster's gone now." She said in a quiet voice. Two little kids, a boy and a girl, came out from under the slide, small broken chains on their chests. _Souls? Was she watching them?_ He wondered. The boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Is he another one of you?" he asked shakily. Sakura nodded and knelt down. "Yeah. Don't worry, he's only loud." She said and turned to see Ichigo's face get aggravated. "You annoying pain in the ass." He mumbled. As Ichigo knelt down next to Sakura, the little girl shrank closer to her brother. She had brown hair and eyes as well. "Are you two related?" Sakura asked. The boy nodded. "Yeah. We're twins." He said quietly. "Look. You two need to go. It's dangerous around here for you two." Ichigo told them, trying to sound gentle. The boy shook his head hard. "No! If we leave, we'll get separated! I don't want my sister to get lost!" he yelled. Ichigo rolled his eyes. He felt Sakura's elbow hit him hard in the side. "What?" he asked, only to get glared at. "Hold on. I have an idea." Sakura told him. She turned to the two souls and rubbed their heads lightly. "I won't let you two get separated. We'll find a way to send you both to the Soul Society together." She told them. Ichigo gave her a skeptical look. "Well, what's your brilliant plan?" he asked sarcastically. "Pull out your zanpakuto." Sakura told him. He wanted to ask why, but the look she was giving him made him think otherwise. _Just go with it…_ he told himself. He pulled Zangetsu off his back while Sakura pulled her zanpakuto out of its sheath. Sakura turned to Ichigo. "When I say go, we'll perform konso at the same time, ok?" she told him. As Ichigo nodded, the little girl appeared from behind her brother. She stared at Ichigo for a long time before giving him a hug. "Thank you for saving us from that scary monster." She said. Ichigo stood there, completely speechless. A soft smile crept across Sakura's face and she chuckled quietly. "Looks like you've got a fan, Ichigo." She said quietly. Ichigo heard her, but instead of arguing, he smiled. "Guess so." He said to her. As the girl walked back to her brother, they gripped each other's hands tightly. "Ready?" Sakura asked all three of them. Wit a small nod from the souls, Sakura nodded. "Now." Both soul reapers pressed their zanpakuto's against the little soul's heads. The souls were bathed in a light green light. When the light vanished, two small black butterflies could be seen flying into the night.

Renji didn't believe Kyomi. "Trouble? How can you tell when she's in the World of the Living and you're here?" he asked. Kyomi gave him a hard stare. "I didn't say trouble. If she was in trouble, then I wouldn't be worried! There's a difference between 'trouble' and 'danger' you ignoramus!" she yelled. Rukia put a comforting hand on Kyomi's shoulder. "How can you tell?" she asked. "Sakura and I are twins. Because of this, we have a kind of link that we share. One is the fact we can hear each other's thoughts when we want to be heard. But only I can sense when Sakura is in danger. She has another ability that I don't." she said, and then shook her head. "We need to go now!" Captain Ukitake walked up to the group his face pale. "As urgent as this sounds, we can't go." He said quietly. Kyomi gave him a scared look. "Why not? My sister needs help!" she complained. "We have urgent matters of our own." He told her. It was then that Rukia noticed the small Hell Butterfly that sat daintily on his finger. "What is it, Captain?" Rukia asked, fearing the answer. The white haired captain's eyes looked sadly at the group. "The Head Captain….he knows who, and what, Kyomi really is." The entire group's hearts fell. Kyomi let out a loud sigh. "Well guys, I guess the jig is up." She said, and wrapped her arms around their backs. "Thanks for being my friends." The other two wrapped Kyomi up in a hug. "No problem." They said as Kyomi started to cry. She wiped her tears and looked up. "You guys are the best. Let's go."

Ichigo turned to Sakura who, for the first time since he's known her, had a peaceful look on her face. "Why did you want to do that, anyways?" he asked, still not getting what the whole purpose of performing konso at once. Sakura sat down on the ground. "Souls are separated during konso. I thought that doing them both at the same time may strengthen their chances of ending up together." She said. Ichigo sat down next to her. "Did it work?" he asked. Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. But their hope in ending up together will bring them back to each other if their separated." She said and let out a sigh. "Being separated from someone you love is painful. I know the feeling." Ichigo looked at her, feeling a soft spot for the tough soul reaper. _I do too…_he thought, thinking about the time his mother died. It was then that his mind flashed back to two days after she died. He remembered the funeral, the rain was falling lightly, but… there was someone there… but he couldn't remember who it was. _Damn! Why can't I remember my mom's own_ _funeral?_ He cursed to himself. He looked back at Sakura, who was staring up at the night sky. "There are so many stars out!" she hasped in awe! "I love the way they all shine!" Ichigo stared at her in amazement. The moonlight had turned her hair as white as the moon itself, and it made her eyes sparkle. Looking at her like this made his heart suddenly skip. "Sakura..."he started to say, but a small movement from the corner of his eye stopped him short. "Someone's here!" he said. A sudden explosion blew up the wall they were next to, and separated the two soul reapers. "Sakura!" Ichigo called. He turned around just in time to block a huge axe swinging down. "You!" Ichigo gasped eyes wide with shock. The figure smiled. "We meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Kyomi and the others stood in the large room where the captains hold their emergency meetings. Head Captain Yamamoto was staring the group down like a hawk would its prey. "To bring a banished soul reaper here s one thing, but to hide her identity…that is another matter!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the practically empty room. "That family was banished over 300 years ago! According to the law, they weren't allowed to return, and if they did,, they were to be killed immediately. Am I not correct, Captain Ukitake?" Captain Ukitake didn't know what to say. "Yes, Head Captain. But there's more to this than-""Silence! You have all disobeyed the law, and must be punished." The Head Captain cut in. When all eyes turned to Kyomi, they were surprised to see her walk in front of the old captain. Her eyes glowed with determination. "Head Captain, I don't care what you wish to do with me. I will take whatever punishment you can throw at me." She said, then turned her eyes towards the soul reapers she was glad to call friends. "But don't make them pay for my mistake. I'll stay, but please let my friends go help my sister!" she begged. The Head Captain raised an eyebrow. "Even if your sentence was death, you would still stay if I let them go?" he asked. Kyomi swallowed and nodded. The old captain stood up and walked towards her and the others. "Then that would be your normally. However…" he said. Their eyes grew hopeful. "I've been told that the family was attacked over a week ago by an unknown enemy, and seeing as they were banished so long ago, these sisters should not be held accountable for the sins of their ancestors. I've decided to give the family amnesty." He said. The group instantly ran up and hugged Kyomi. "Thank you, Head Captain!" Kyomi said, filled with relief and happiness. The Head Captain banged his walking stick against the ground, and a senkaimon gate appeared. "Go and help, and return here when you're done." He told them. The four bowed and ran through the gate. _Don't worry, Sakura!_ Kyomi thought. _Help is coming!_

Sakura shook her head back and forth. The explosion had launched her to the opposite end of the park. "Damn." She cursed under her breath. She heard metal clashing against metal on the other end of the park. _Ichigo! That moron is gonna get hurt!_ She thought and ran towards the fight. As she reached the area where she heard the fight, Ichigo suddenly went flying past her. "Ichigo!" she yelled, then turned quickly to block the on coming axe. "You again?! Do I need a restraining order?" she hissed. The figure smiled. "Even that won't do you any good." he replied in his rusty voice. "What the hell is it that you want from me and my sister?!" The figure pushed Sakura back. "I was a little rude last time, wasn't I?" he said. The figure made a low bow. "My name is Kenji, and what I want, is something you posses." Sakura gave him a puzzled look. "And what would that be?" she asked. Kenji smiled again, showing his sharp, yellow teeth. "Oh, I think you know, Kurai." He said, and prepared to swing. Right before he swung, a huge blue beam of blue energy blew right past Sakura. Ichigo ran up next to her, his arm bleeding slightly. "Hey. Finally decided to join the fight?" he asked her. Sakura glared at him "You moron! You could have hit me with that attack!" she yelled. Ichigo glared back. "You would have dodged it! Besides, if I hadn't done that, he might've overpowered you!" he argued. They stared at each other for a moment before Sakura gave a crooked smile. "Are you alright? Your arm looks like it hurts." She asked him. Ichigo nodded and gave her thumbs up. "I'm good. I've suffered worse." He told her. "How cute." Kenji said. Both soul reapers turned their heads to look at the attacker "I didn't know you were capable of worry, Kurai. That's…..interesting." he commented. He turned to look at Ichigo. "Are you going to use that move every time I try to take the Kurai? It's annoying." Ichigo shrugged. "I've been told worse things than that." Kenji smiled. He threw the axe aside and it faded away. He formed two long swords in his hands. "You both are no match for me anyways." He sighed. Sakura and Ichigo attacked at the same time, just to be blocked by one sword each. "Simple fools." Kenji growled. He hit Sakura hard with the hilt of his sword and sent her flying into a swing set. He turned around and instantly began assaulting Ichigo. _His_ _swords are long! Their almost impossible to block!_ He thought. As he blocked one, Kenji pulled back and shoved the other one straight through Ichigo's chest. Ichigo felt the sword run through him, and he felt blood starting to fall out of the wound. "You aren't of any interest after all. My master wants you alive, but if you can barely defend yourself, you aren't of any use." Kenji insulted. He heard something whoosh from behind him. He turned, just barely able to block Sakura. She was in her dragon form, and the black zanpakuto was pushing heavily against his sword. "Maybe so." Kenji turned to see Ichigo pulling out the sword in his chest. He threw it into a tree. "But we just separated you from one of your swords." He said. Sakura shoved against Kenji's remaining sword real hard, forcing Kenji to take a large jump back. As Sakura landed next to Ichigo, he couldn't help but feel nervous. But he quickly shook the feeling away. _It's still Sakura!_ He told himself. "You good?" he asked her. Sakura turned to him, dark blue eyes filled with worry. "Yeah, but you're not." She told him. Ichigo shrugged. "I told you. I've dealt with worse before." He said, trying to sound reassuring. Kenji appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Ichigo by the neck, and jumped up into the air.

As the small team arrived, they looked around frantically. "Where are they?" Kyomi asked worriedly. Captain Ukitake looked at her. "Try sensing for your sisters spiritual pressure. You'll find her." He told her. Kyomi tried to calm down and concentrate. She felt a sudden spike of energy. _My sister is in Animal form! _She thought. _She's in big trouble if she's a dragon right now!_ "This way!" she yelled. The group began running towards the area where the source of her sister's energy was coming from.

Sakura looked up hopelessly. Crap! The moron let his guard down! She thought. Ichigo struggled helplessly in Kenji's grip. "You have excellent control of your Animal form." He commented. Sakura let out a low growl. Before she could react, he gave Ichigo a sudden squeeze. Sakura flinched as she could see pain fill his face. "I grow tired of you." He said, and threw Ichigo down. He hit a slide, and Sakura gasped as she heard a loud snapping noise. _No! Ichigo!_ She thought desperately. Kenji landed and starting walking towards the unconscious soul reaper. "Interesting or not, you're a pain in my ass." He formed a bow and aimed. "Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, and then fired. Sakura blocked the incoming arrow with blinding speed. "If you so much as touch him, I'll rip your goddamn head clean off your shoulders!" she roared, her eyes filled with fury. Kenji smiled. "A little protective, are we?" he teased. "Tell me Kurai: Do you have…special feelings for this soul reaper?" he asked her. Sakura stiffened. "That's dangerous, if I'm not mistaken." He raised his hand in the air. Sakura gasped as she felt something go through her stomach. She was launched and pinned to a tree. Two more, one through her shoulder and another just below the other, made sure she'd stay there. "Stay put. I want you to watch this." Sakura's body had turned human again, making the wounds worse, and her zanpakuto was back in its sealed state. He formed a scimitar and aimed it carefully over Ichigo. Sakura struggled, but she was too weak to break out due to exhaustion and her wounds. Kenji looked at her and smiled, more nasty looking than ever. "Say goodbye." He told her. Suddenly, he found another zanpakuto at his neck. "No. _You_ stay there."

Chapter 5 end.

Haa! Cliffhanger of hell! Go ahead and tell me you hate me in a review! But please keep reading it, ok? I don't know when the next chapter, but it'll be on ASAP! Btw, this chapter is 7 PAGES!!!!! That's a record for me! Not to mention that this version is better than the written one! Well, see y'all in the next chapter! Promise that you'll like it XD


	6. Chapter 6: Growing feelings

_**We all have someone out there meant to be defended. But at the same time, there is someone out there meant to defend us as well, and sometimes, it takes a toll. But no matter how hard it is, we all take pride…in defending those we care about… **_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yo! I just bought Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, so I'm sorry that this took a little while! I know I left y'all hanging!

Rukia: I'll say. By the way, when are you gonna let another writer do this stupid disclaimer?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Why? Getting tired of doing it?

Rukia: No, but you WERE asked.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: True. I'll let him do it in the next chapter! I promise! But for now, will you do the disclaimer?

Rukia: Sure. She doesn't own Bleach, that honor is Tite Kubo's.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Thank, Rukia! Oh! By the way, about my zanpakuto's, I own Kyomi's. A friend helped me with Sakura's, simply because he made it for me! Chris rocks! Ok! Here's Chapter 6, so enjoy!

Chapter 6: Growing feelings, training, and a message….

Captain Ukitake held his zanpakuto at Kenji's neck. "Don't move." He said sternly. Kyomi, Renji, and Rukia stood next to Captain Ukitake, just in case. Kenji sighed. "Damn, it's too crowded again. Guess I'll have to try later." He said, and turned to Kyomi. "I'll get what I want, anyways, one way or another." Before anyone could respond, Kenji vanished into unseen shadows. Captain Ukitake sighed. "He's good at escaping, isn't he?" he sighed. "Sakura!" he turned sharply to see the blonde-haired soul reaper leaning somewhat limply against a tree. Kyomi and the others ran over to help her, but she pushed the other three away. "Check Ichigo." She said quietly, and pulled a spear out of her shoulder, wincing in pain. Renji and Rukia ran to where Sakura had pointed. Kyomi pulled the second spear out of Sakura's chest, flinching at her sister's pained expression. "You told me not to get in trouble, and yet YOU'RE the one who gets attacked!" she said, trying to lighten the mood. Sakura laughed weakly. "We got jumped. Sorry for worrying you. Your spidey senses went off?" she joked. Kyomi laughed. "Ichigo!" Rukia gasped. Kyomi looked at the area where Rukia had yelled. She turned to her sister, who nodded. "Help me out." She said quietly. Kyomi threw her sister's arm over her shoulder and they walked towards the ruined slide. Renji had pulled Ichigo out of the slide unconscious. He had blood still coming out of his head and chest, and his arm was broken, along with some ribs. Renji flinched as he heard more cracking. "Lay him down!" Sakura yelled. Renji slowly put him down. Rukia was holding her hand over her mouth to prevent her screaming. Sakura made eye-contact with her twin_. Put me down. I have to help him._ She told her with her mind. Kyomi's eyes grew wide. _No! You wounded! You could kill yourself doing this!_ She complained. Sakura's eyes grew tired. _No I won't. Besides, it's my fault he's like that. I didn't act quickly enough. Please Kyomi._ She looked at her sister, then at Ichigo, and then back at Sakura. She slowly slid her sister down to the wounded soul reapers side. She knelt down to his ear. "I'm sorry, Strawberry Guardian Angel." She whispered. She held one hand out over his chest and the other over his head. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands glowed a light greenish blue. As her expression filled with pain, Rukia gasped. _This isn't kido!_ She thought in shock. As the small group watched, all but Kyomi looked surprised. The wound in Ichigo's head had sealed up, and the lumps in his chest which were his broken ribs were going down. Sakura gave one final push and Ichigo's arm had been fixed with a small snap. She smiled weakly. "There. All better." She sighed. She suddenly fell into a lump next to Ichigo. Kyomi gasped as Captain Ukitake slowly picked her up and checked for a pulse. "She's ok." He said, getting a relieved sigh from the whole group. "I don't get it. What did she do?" Renji asked. Kyomi's eyes never left her sister, who was being healed by Captain Ukitake, as she answered him. "Her special ability is healing. She used to only be able to heal me, but she learned how to convert her reshi and heal the wounds of other soul reapers. But doing this tires her. She converts her reshi, Yin, to Yang, and you know how we can't survive without it." She explained. "So, I'm the reason she's like this?" All the soul reapers turned to see Ichigo sitting up.

Ichigo stared, waiting for an answer. Kyomi shook her head, noticing his worried glances at Sakura. "No. She chose to heal you. Besides, she's tough. I was worried, but she'll be ok." She said, trying to sound reassuring. Captain Ukitake tapped Kyomi's shoulder. "Will you turn her back, please?" he asked. Kyomi nodded and ran to get her sister's zanpakuto. Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Did you guys learn anything?" she asked. Ichigo scratched his head. "Umm…yeah! The guy who keeps attacking them is called Kenji. But that's really all he said." He said. "I'm sorry that I can't remember much." Kyomi pulled her sister close and stood up with her in her arms. Sakura was back in her nightgown. _How do they do that?_ Ichigo wondered. "We need to go back." Captain Ukitake said, and turned to Renji and Rukia. "Renji! Rukia!" The two soul reapers nodded. "Sir!" The three ran through the senkaimon. Kyomi turned to Ichigo and held out her sister. Ichigo gave her a skeptical look. "Don't worry. That reshi thing only applies to when you're both in soul form. Can't absorb reshi from a body made of kishi." She explained, sounding tired. Ichigo took Sakura gently. "If we learn anything, I'll find a way to tell you." Kyomi explained. "Same here." Ichigo responded quickly. Kyomi stood in front of the gate, sighing heavily. "Ichigo, I have something to tell you." She said, not turning to look at him. He looked at her. "What is it?" he asked. "Protect my sister, whatever the cost, ok?" Ichigo jumped a little. "Because if you don't, you will have ME to answer to." Ichigo practically leaped at the sudden darkness in her tone. She then jumped into the gate, and it sealed, leaving Ichigo alone with Sakura. He looked around for a minuet, and started walking to her house. Before he had passed out, he had heard some of Kenji's 'conversation' with Sakura. _"I didn't know you were capable of worry, Kurai. Do you have….for this boy? It's dangerous…" _He grumbled under his breath. _Wish I could remember more._ He thought, disappointed. _Why is it dangerous?_ He shook his head. _It doesn't matter. I WILL protect her…at all costs..._

_Sakura was floating in midair. There was nothing but darkness all around her, but she could see just fine. She knew where she was, but why she was there was bugging her. "Alright, come on out." She called out to the darkness. A dragon materialized out of nowhere, looking exactly like her when she changed, but he was a dark red color, and his eyes were grey. "I wish to speak to you." He said, voice calm, but gruff. Sakura crossed her arms. "You infected my soul, yet you wish to speak? You have some nerve, Animal." She replied agitatedly. "It is vital you hear what I must tell you." He continued, ignoring her agitation. Sakura rolled her eyes. "What is it?" The dragons' eyes grew serious, almost grave. "The boy soul reaper…the one with the orange hair…" he said slowly. Sakura looked a little surprised. "Ichigo? What about him?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she got angry. "Well, tell me, damnit!" His look froze Sakura in place. "He is the one." After a moment of silence, Sakura flipped out. "What?! NO! That's impossible! The connection has to start at an early age! I don't remember ever even seeing him until just a week ago!" The dragon shook his head slowly. "Your memory fails you it seems, child. Search your heart, and you will see what is hidden." He replied. Sakura closed her eyes, and after a long moment, her eyes opened, wide with disbelief. "God, no. It can't be."_

Sakura's eyes snapped opened and she shot straight up. She was in a cold sweat. _This is the third time I've had a dream about that conversation._ She thought, rubbing her head and pushing back her pale-blonde bangs. Her head hurt real badly. Sakura looked around and realized that she was in her room. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Let's _see…I remember performing konso on those two souls, we were attacked by Kenji, then I tried to heal Ichigo…_ she thought, the paused. Ichigo…what was she going to tell him? _I wonder if he heard me last night._ She wondered, blushing slightly. It was then that she could smell something from downstairs. She stood up, a little shaky, and walked down the steps. As she descended, she saw Ichigo in the kitchen. "Oh, Ichigo!" she gasped, a little shocked. Ichigo turned and smiled. "Hey, you're up! About time." He said. Sakura crossed her arms, but didn't have the energy to argue. "Why are you here?" she asked. "After I brought you home, I went back home and got into my body." He explained. He didn't tell her about the annoying questions he had to evade from his dad. "I called off of school for both of us, so you can relax today." Sakura sighed, still feeling tired. "Thanks. By the way, what are you cooking?" she asked. "Eggs and bacon." He replied, keeping his eyes o the stove. "Are you a good cook?" "I don't know. You'll be the first to find out." He answered. Sakura chuckled. "Fine. If I get sick, it's on you." She replied. As she laughed, Ichigo stole a quick glance. He noticed that her face got real soft looking when she laughed. _I don't have a problem with that…_ he thought. "I'll go get dressed." Sakura said, and began walking up the stairs. After she was out of sight, Ichigo's face turned slightly red, but he shook it away. _God, what's wrong with me?_ He wondered.

Renji threw his hands up in the air. "There's nothing here!" he sighed. Kyomi came up and smacked him hard on the back. "Oww!" Renji yelled. "Ha! Payback!" Kyomi cheered and gave Rukia a high-five. Renji began chasing them around the library. "Will you all please focus?" Captain Ukitake asked. The three soul reapers began searching again. After three more hours, the small group was covered from head to toe in books. "Someone help me. I can't swim!" Kyomi joked. "Like I said, there's nothing in here about Kenji OR the Kurai family." He sighed in defeat. Rukia managed to join the other two. "We have to keep looking! There has to be somewhere we haven't looked yet!" she said, trying to lighten the mood. Captain Ukitake put on a thoughtful look. "Well….there is one place." He admitted. The three turned to him, eyes full of hope. "Where?" They asked all at once. "The old Kurai mansion." Kyomi looked at him, puzzled. "We have a mansion?" she asked. "Well, your family _was_ a noble family, so it would make sense that you had at least one mansion." She said. Kyomi shrugged. "I guess." "But the mansion is old and rundown. Who knows what shape _anything_ is in there." He said, sounding a little worried. Kyomi stood up. "We have to try! It may be the only place with even a hint of an answer!" she said. Renji stood next to her. "Well, I'm going if your going." He said. Rukia quickly followed. "Same here!" she chimed in. Captain Ukitake smiled. _These three are inseparable_ he thought. "Fine then. We'll go tomorrow. Get some rest, ok?" he told them. The three gave a small salute. "Yes, sir!" they said simultaneously.

Ichigo waited patiently outside Sakura's house. After the second attack, he decided to stick with her. As he waited, he began feeling a little nervous. _She's normally outside by now. I hope she's ok…._he thought, a little worried. His gaze went up to the sky, trying to remember what happened just two nights ago. He remembered getting slammed in a slide, immense pain in his chest and then hearing a voice say something to him. The voice had been calm and gentle, and, if he remembered correctly, had said his name. But he couldn't remember past that. _Damn, this is frustrating!_ He thought agitatedly. His eyes turned down quickly as he heard the door open. Sakura walked out, her eyes slightly dim and tired looking. Her hair was in every which-way direction, and her winter uniform had wrinkles in it. "You look like a mess!" Ichigo gasped. Sakura just shrugged and walked out the door. Ichigo gave her a concerned look. "Hey, sorry. Are you ok? Maybe you should stay home again." He suggested. Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm fine. There's just…. A lot on my mind lately." She replied. Her voice even sounded tired. "Ok then…" Ichigo said. They walked in silence for some time before Ichigo decided to break the silence. "Thank you, Sakura." Sakura gave him a sideways look. "For what?" she asked. "For protecting me from Kenji's attack and healing my wounds. I owe you one." Sakura shook her head slowly. "No, Ichigo. It is _I_ who owes _you_." She replied somewhat quietly. Ichigo stared at her, but she wasn't looking at him. "You were willing to help me when I needed it, talk to me when no one else would, and accepted me as a friend. I should be thanking you, Ichigo." Ichigo was quiet for a moment before sighing loudly. "Man, when did you get so weird?" Sakura turned fully to him, eyes wide with curiosity. "Excuse me?" "This isn't like you at all. Normally, you'd be all over my case, saying things like 'whatever' or 'it's your own fault, moron!'". He turned to look at her and made a small smile at her look. "I'm friends with that nagging person." He shoved her shoulder lightly. "So quit thinking about…whatever it is so much. I can practically feel your exhaustion and depression." He told her with a laugh. He could see her eyes regain some of its glint and sarcasm. "Oh, shut your big mouth." She told him, smiling softly. Ichigo's smile widened. _There we go. That's the Sakura I know…_ he thought satisfied, then he began to wonder something. _That look in her eyes…I swear that I recognize it… _They walked together and chatted for awhile before Ichigo's curiosity got the better of him. "Hey, Sakura. I need to ask you something." She turned to listen. "What is it?" "Before all this, you know, hell happened…" he trailed, trying to think of a good way to approach this. Sakura nudged his arm. "Go on." She urged. Ichigo gulped. "Did we...I dunno… know each other from before all this?" he asked slowly. Sakura's eyes grew wide, flashing with shock, but only for a moment. "N-no. I don't believe so. Why would you ask that?" she said really slowly. Ichigo just shrugged. "I don't know. I just had this... 'Feeling' I guess that we've seen each other before. Maybe I'm losing it." He replied. "Maybe so. Wouldn't be the first time." Sakura chuckled, and got a punch to the shoulder for a response. The bell rang from up ahead. "Crap! Come on Ichigo! We're gonna be late for class!" she yelled as she made a dash for the school. Ichigo just kept walking lost in his own thoughts. _No…I know I've met her before…but the questions are when and where? I think she knows too…_ he thought. "Ichigo, you moron! Hurry the hell up!" Sakura yelled agitatedly. Ichigo ran to catch up with her, smiling that she seemed herself again and ready for another, fairly average day.

_Kyomi looked around at her surroundings. She was in a wooded area, but she knew that if she walked forward some more, there would be a meadow. "Why am I here?" she wondered. She heard a noise from behind her and turned around. A tall woman stood in front of her. She wore a light yellow kimono, covered in white flowers. She had light skin and dark orange hair. She wore gauntlets on her hands, and she had a soft, light yellow glow. "You." Kyomi gasped. "Be careful of what you seek, Kyomi." The woman's voice was calm, but commanding. Kyomi looked puzzled. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling growing in her gut. The woman looked up at the evening sky. "So many things have been happening to you. I was worried." She replied. Kyomi laughed. "I can take care of myself. You, of all people, should know this." She said. "True." The woman said, and turned to look at Kyomi with her eyes, black as night. "I believe you're ready." She told her, a smile on her face. Kyomi cocked her head. "For what?"_

Kyomi rubbed her eyes as sunlight filled the room. She got up and stretched. There was a sudden knock on her door. "Hey, you awake?" Renji called from the other side. "Yeah!" Kyomi answered. Renji opened the door slowly. "Wanna get some training in?" he asked her. "What about the mansion?" Kyomi asked. She wanted to explore it real badly. Renji shook his head. "Captain Ukitake wasn't feeling real well when I stopped by. But he said we'll go later today." He explained. "Ok! I'll be ready in a few moments." She said, and then smiled. "So…I can use my zanpakuto now, right?" she asked. Renji thought for a moment. "Yeah. Why?" he asked. Kyomi's smile widened. "You'll see!" Renji smiled. "Great! Then I'll see you down at the training grounds!" he said excitedly, then ran away from the door. Kyomi stood up and stared out the window. The words that the woman said still floated in her mind. _"I believe you're ready."_ She had said. _Hmmm…_she wondered.

_The rain was falling softly around everyone, but to Ichigo, it was like a downpour. All the people were dressed in black. Ichigo could see his little sisters, crying and leaning on their dad. It's all my fault! He thought sadly. He turned towards the steps and saw someone walking up them. Someone he had never seen before… _

Ichigo's eyes snapped wide open. _Damn! Can't believe I fell asleep during lunch!_ He cursed to himself. He sat up to see Sakura chatting with Orihime. "Well, she looks like she's doing well." Ichigo turned around to see Uryu walking up and sitting down next to him. "Hmm? Oh, yeah." He said, still tired. He gave Uryu a skeptical look. "Thought you preferred eating alone." Ichigo said. Uryu rolled his eyes. "I heard about what happened the other night. Are you ok?" he asked. Ichigo just nodded, still watching Sakura. Uryu raised an eyebrow at the orange-haired high school student. "You're staring." He said. Ichigo looked at him funny. "Eh?" "At Sakura. You're staring at her." He repeated. "No, I'm not." He replied roughly. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not!" "I saw you. Yes, you are." They went on like this for five minuets. Ichigo threw his hands up in the air. "What's your freaking point?!" he yelled. The answer was short and decisive. "You like her." Uryu pointed out. Ichigo's face was instantly red. "W-what? No way! She's just a friend!" he exclaimed. Uryu pushed his glasses up. "Your face is telling a totally different story." He said calmly. Ichigo quickly grabbed a book and covered his face. "Cheap cover." Uryu teased. Ichigo glared at him from the corner of the book, face still a little red. "She's a FRIEND, Uryu." He repeated. Uryu sighed. "Fine. Deny it if you want." He said, and then hinted at a warning. "But that is going to hurt someone eventually." Ichigo just ignored the little warning. "I don't like her…like that." He said. He sounded uncertain, even to himself. "I just…. Have this feeling that I've met her before, but I can't remember when or where." He admitted. Uryu gave him an interested look. "Have you asked her about it?" Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, and she said no." Uryu shrugged and stood up. "Try to think about it. Memories don't just up and walk away. They return to us all eventually, whether we want them to or not." Ichigo threw the book down. "Is everyone a damn fortune cookie?" he asked the sky. "What are you shouting about now, Ichigo?" Sakura asked, popping up from behind him. "YAH! Don't do that!" he yelled, totally surprised. Sakura laughed. "Wait a minute. Did I just scare you?" Ichigo folded his arms crossed his chest. "No, I'm just warning you for when you pop up from behind someone that won't hesitate to sock you in the face for spooking them." He huffed. Sakura just rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Come on, Ichigo. We'll be late for class." She said. Ichigo reached out for her hand. The moment he touched it, a vision passed through his mind.

"_It's all my fault! If I hadn't…if I…" he cried, sitting on the wet ground. The rain was falling lightly around them. The girl held her gloved hand out. "Come, get up. You'll get sick." She told him. Ichigo smacked the hand away. The girl smiled gently and held her hand out again. "Please get up. I don't like seeing people suffer." When he didn't take her hand, she moved her hand a little closer to his face. "Nothing is truly ever anyone's fault. Don't blame yourself. Just stand up and get stronger, so that whatever happened doesn't happen again…"_

Sakura stared at Ichigo, wide-eyed. "You ok, Ichigo? You look like you just saw a ghost!" she said, then chuckled. "But then again, you seem them everyday, right?" she looked back at him, but he was still pale, and staring into space. "Uh, earth to Ichigo!" she said, waving her hand in his face. When he didn't respond, she snapped her fingers in his face. "Hello? Is ANYBODY home in that orange haired head?" Once again, no response. Fed up, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him real hard. "Hello?!" she said. When he still didn't respond, she smacked his face. "Wake the hell up already!" she yelled. Ichigo's eyes regained their focus. "Oww! What the hell was that for?!" he snapped. "For you not getting your head outta your ass!" she snapped back. Ichigo looked down. "Sorry bout that." He said quietly. Sakura cocked her head to one side. "Are you ok, seriously?" she asked him, concerned. He gave her a small nod. "Y-yeah." He said, sounding shaky. Sakura smacked his back and began pushing him back to class. "Come on and hurry your ass up! We're already late for class!" she scolded. He stepped forward, making Sakura trip slightly. "I CAN walk, you know." He said, slightly agitated. Sakura shrugged. "Whatever." As they walked to class, Sakura shivered as she followed Ichigo. _I need to separate myself from him and the others._ She thought sadly. _If I don't, bad things are going to happen. I want to prevent that… _As she reminisced on an old memory, she blushed slightly. _We've really changed since then, Strawberry Guardian Angel…_

Kyomi kept running through the small woods outside the Squad 13 training area. She could feel Renji coming, but from which side, she didn't know. "Roar, Zabimaru!" She snapped her head up quickly to see Renji swing his zanpakuto from above. She swung her zanpakuto up, barely able to block his attack. Renji lifted it up for another attack, but Kyomi was able to get out from under him. "Damn!" she hissed under her breath. Although it was only training, he wasn't even half letting up. He chased her into a clearing, and expanded his zanpakuto. "Come on! I know you can do better than this!" he yelled. Kyomi used flash step to dodge his incoming zanpakuto. "You have permission! Call your zanpakuto!" Kyomi shook her head. "No! It'd be an unfair fight!" she yelled. Renji sighed and lunged Zabimaru at Kyomi. She jumped up in the air in order to dodge it. "If this Kenji guy attacks again, do you honestly think he'll fight fair?" he asked her. "By the state that Sakura and Ichigo were in, I don't think he will!" Kyomi landed gracefully on her feet. "Well…true. Very true." She admitted. She held her zanpakuto in front of her, and pointed it at the sky. "Shine in the pitch black sky! Getsuhime!" she called loudly. A huge cloud of dust surrounded her, cloaking her from Renji's view. Renji waited for a few moments, but Kyomi never emerged from the dust cloud. _Fine. If she won't come out, I'll make her! _He thought, and lunged Zabimaru straight into the cloud. Suddenly, a dark black blur launched at Renji with so much speed that he found himself on his back in two seconds. "What the hell?" he said shocked. A black chain had wrapped around Zabimaru, preventing it from expanding. "When I said it would be unfair, I meant against you, not that ass-hole." She said. Renji felt Kyomi leap off of him. He got up quickly and turned to see her, only to gasp. A pitch-black wolf with dark green eyes stood in front of him. Her zanpakuto Getsuhime, which means Moon Princess, had turned into two, pure white scythes, each one with an engraving of a crescent moon on it, and connected by a black chain. The chain was wrapped around Kyomi's tail. "You're pretty damn fast like that." He admitted. "How the hell do you fight like that?" Kyomi shrugged her black shoulders. "No clue. Call it…instinctive." She said, and then gave a short laugh. Then she gave him a mischievous eye. "How well can you use kido?" she asked him. Renji gave her a curious look. "Well…not very efficiently. Why do you wanna know?" he asked. "Launch one at me. I wanna show you something!" she told him. Renji looked at her as if she had asked him to eat Orihime's cooking. "What?!" he gasped. "Come on." She said, and crouched down playfully. "Unless you're a chicken." She teased. Renji blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm not a chicken!" he yelled. He aimed carefully at Kyomi. "Shakkaho!" he yelled, and a fireball blew up in his face. Kyomi rolled on the ground, laughing really hard. "You defiantly suck at kido!" she laughed. Renji stomped his foot. "Shut up! I bet you can't even USE kido!" he yelled. Kyomi continued laughing and rolling on the ground, dirt covering her fur. "Will you stop that!" he snapped. Kyomi struggled to stand, still chuckling. "Sorry. It's hard to hold your sides when you laugh when you don't have arms." She managed to say through short breaths. Renji rolled his eyes. "Try again." She said, returning to her fighting pose. Renji concentrated and aimed again. "Shakkaho!" The fireball launched straight at Kyomi, creating another dust cloud that blocked his view of the wolf. "Akarui Taiso!" he heard from the dust. A fireball came shooting from the dust, and he barely dodged it before it hit a nearby tree. "What the hell?" he gasped. Kyomi walked out of the cloud and shook her fur. "Cool, huh? If I catch a kido or non-physical move with Akarui Taiso, I can launch it straight back." She said with a smile. "Wanna see another trick?" she asked. Before Renji nodded, she held the scythes up in the air, the light reflecting off it cruelly. "Ranpu Katto!" A bright flash of light almost blinded Renji, but he had enough vision to see a tree suddenly collapse from behind him. "I can use the light reflected off my zanpakuto and cut things with it!" she explained. Renji turned and saw that she was a human again, brushing the dirt off her pants. "You both did well." The two soul reapers turned to see Captain Ukitake walk up to them. "You've been watching us, captain?" Kyomi asked. He nodded and clapped his hands together. "Yes, and was an interesting match." He smiled. Both soul reapers blushed slightly. "Thanks!" they said at the same time. The captain turned around. "Let's find Rukia and get going to the mansion." He said. Both soul reapers nodded and began to follow him. As they walked, Kyomi wondered how her sister was doing. _She seemed real worried about Ichigo…_she thought. Her mind trailed back to her conversation with Rukia. _"It was like she saw something, or someone, that she didn't want to leave behind. But that was awhile ago. I don't think she remembers all that now." _ But now that she thought about it, she began to wonder. _Who was it she met? What had happened to my sister? After that trip, we never went back until now. Well, I hope she doesn't run in to whoever it was. It looked as though it caused her pain… _she thought sadly_. _

Kenji stood in front of a large, obsidian door. "Master, I'm sorry. I failed once again in the capture." He said. There was a long silence before a soft, hissing noise was heard. "Yes, I understand. But I did learn something interesting, about the Kurai and the Kurosaki." He said through clenched teeth. The hissing stopped. "They seem to share a… 'bond' of some sort. It's weak now, but I believe, given time, it will grow." He said, and smiled his toothy grin. "I believe we can use it to our advantage." There was a low rumbling noise. Kenji smiled. "Yes, master. I will release it soon. It will prove quite the challenge. We'll see if it 'affects' him." He said, and then let out a loud laugh that sent small hollow bats flying away. "Then we will see which one is the one that will free you!" The wheel of fate was spinning, and the events that have happened could not be taken back. It was already too late.

Chapter 6 end

Haa! 8 pages!!!!! God, this is taking me forever!!!! I'm exhausted! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please push this cute little button and leave a comment, ok? And don't forget to leave candy and Coca-Cola! I need the caffeine!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Arguments and looming threats

_**The true reason people lie is because they are afraid of the truth. The truth WILL find you, no matter what you say…or how much you deny its existence…**_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hey people! Thank you for the reviews!!!! It really does help me a lot! I never ever wrote this chapter, so if it sucks a little, I'll understand! I'm inviting a guest to do the disclaimer! Take it away, Shadowgouf!

Shadowgouf: *Ahem* ok here I go for the first time. Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo does not own bleach if she did we are all..... (Get's kick in the head by Sakura)

SG- (holding cheek) ouch what the hell? (Glaring at Sakura)  
Sakura- hey be nice shadow (smirking)  
SG- that's it (tackles her)  
(now both are in a brawl).

SG- take that you bat with wings!!  
Sakura- what did you call me you poor thing as a human  
SG- at least I don't smell like smoke.  
S-ass!

SG- bitch (goes on and on)

Both S and SG- your mom wears too much Makeup!!!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hey, stop you guys! This is his first disclaimer! If anyone else wants to do one, let me now! Ok, Chapter 7 ahoy! Please don't judge it too harshly. It has some fluff, and some mystery and hurt! You'll see…

Chapter 7: Argument and looming threats…

Sakura stared out her window, looking down at the street to see Ichigo, Keigo, Mizurio, and Chad chatting and holding cups of hot coco in their hands. Sakura sighed quietly to herself. She wanted to go outside and hang out, but her instincts were screaming at her. _Resist this urge, the want to be close to him… _it whispered softly. She wrapped her arms closely to her chest. "I…I need to get outside for some air." She told herself. She ran outside the door. "Ichigo!" she called. He turned around. "Hey. What are you up too?" he asked. "Nothing. I just wanted to get some air. What are you guys up too?" she asked. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we went to the coffee shop and got some hot coco, and we're on our way to the park for awhile. There's a small stand over there. If you wanna come along, we'll buy ya a cup." He told her. Sakura nodded. "I'd…love that, Ichigo." She smiled. Ichigo looked up and down at her outfit. Even though she wore jeans and a thin sweater, it was at least 30 degrees outside. "Go and get a coat first! You'll freeze!" he told her. She just shook her head. "I'll be ok! Cold doesn't bother me." She smiled. As if to jinx herself, she shivered slightly once Ichigo turned around. _Why am I doing this?_ She wondered. _Since when did I ignore my instincts so easily?_ They reached the stand and bought Sakura a hot coco. There was a small breeze blowing, making Sakura even colder. But she kept smiling and talked with the four boys as if nothing was bothering her. But she could hear her instincts nagging in the back of her mind: _Separate yourself from him…_ but she shook the thoughts away. As the small group walked out of the park, Ichigo turned to the others. "I'm gonna walk with Sakura, ok?" he told them. Keigo was about to say something, but Mizuiro stepped in front of him. "Sure! We'll see you on Monday!" he smiled, and started pushing Keigo away, with Chad shaking his head. Ichigo turned to Sakura. "There's defiantly a dull moment with them, huh?" Sakura chuckled. Ichigo smiled softly, feeling an odd feeling inside him. _What is this?_ He wondered. Sakura shivered, hoping Ichigo didn't notice, but there was no luck this time. "Are you sure you aren't cold?" he asked. Sakura nodded, but Ichigo didn't believe her. He grabbed her hands. "You're freezing!" he gasped. Suddenly, another vision flashed in his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He grabbed her hand, only to quickly flinch away. "You're freezing cold!" he gasped in shock. The girl chuckled quietly. "No more than you are now. We need to get out of this depressing rain." she said. Suddenly, thunder boomed overhead. They both looked up to see dark, menacing clouds. The wind began blowing really hard, blowing the umbrella out of the girl's hands. "We need to get out of this storm before it gets worse!" she yelled over the wind. Ichigo pointed towards the forest. "The shrine! We'll be safe in there!" he yelled back._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ichigo pulled his hand back slowly. Sakura cocked her head to the right. "I told you, I'm fine!" she insisted. Ichigo held his head. _Damn, that was weird_ he thought. Those visions were becoming a pain, but they felt weird. _Almost familiar…_he thought in wonder. "If you don't keep walking, YOU'RE the one who's gonna freeze, Ichigo!" Sakura called, quickly walking away. Ichigo shook his head and ran to catch up with her. As he did, she let out a loud sneeze. Ichigo rolled his eyes and took his coat off. "Here. You need this more than I do." He told her. Sakura stared at it, wide eyed as if it was going to hurt her. She shook her head. "No. I told you, I'm fine!" she repeated. Ichigo threw the coat at her. "I don't want you to get sick! Just put on the damn coat!" he yelled. Sakura glared at him. "Well excuse me! I told you I'm fine! Just get off my fucking back! God, you piss me off!" she yelled. Ichigo walked up in front of her. "Don't talk to me like that! I get slightly worried about you, and you yell at me! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he snapped. Sakura stomped her foot on the ground. "What's the problem with YOU? YOU'RE the one who won't get off my back!" Sakura threw the coat on the ground and began walking away. Ichigo ran up and grabbed her shoulder. "It's because I…" He started to say, but felt a fist connect with his chest. He staggered back, coughing. "What the hell?" he hissed under his breath. "Stay away from me, Ichigo." Her voice was as cold as the weather. Ichigo flinched, feeling her eyes dig into his soul. She stalked away, leaving Ichigo behind. "Wait! Sakura!" he called, but she never stopped, and for some reason, he didn't follow, and hated himself for it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyomi and the others walked down an overgrown path. The weeds were tall, and tickled their legs. "Man, I wish someone had taken better care of the pathway, at least." She complained. "Like I told you, it's been abandoned for years." Captain Ukitake told them again. "Yeah, I know." She replied. "It's just; I wish they had some decent respect for old places like this. I know that sounds weird, but it's true." When the group got to a clearing, their eyes widened. The mansion was falling to pieces, years of nature and rot covering the wood. "I must warn you, the house is full of traps. The Kurai family was a little…" Captain Ukitake paused, trying to find the right word and not offend Kyomi. "Anti-social?" she offered, totally unaffected. "Uh…yes. You could say that." Captain Ukitake said, slightly stunned at her bluntness. Rukia chuckled quietly. Renji rolled his eyes and stared at the old ruin. "So…we REALLY need to look in this old place?" he asked. Kyomi shoved him. "What, is the lieutenant scared?" she joked. He shoved her back. "No, just worried that you'll run away at the smallest spider that comes to get ya." He responded, receiving a soft punch in his side. "All right guys." Rukia stepped between them. "We can't forget why we're here." She told them. The other soul reapers nodded. "So let's get to it!" Kyomi threw her fist in the air. The other two copied her pose, and followed her towards the old house, leaving Captain Ukitake behind, shaking his head. _These guys are going to get themselves killed._ He thought, and then a smile came across his face. _But if that does happen, then they'll die smiling. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura wasn't at school. Ichigo glanced around the classroom, but there was no sign of the pale blonde girl. _I wonder if she's ok…_he thought. He then rolled his eyes at the thought. "What the hell do I care if she gets's sick?" he muttered. "It's her own…" "It's her own what?" Ichigo turned around to see Chad, Uryu, and Orihime behind him. "Huh? How long have you guys been standing there?" he asked. "Long enough." Orihime said quietly. Ichigo looked at all of them. They all had worried looks on their faces. "What are you all looking at me for?" he asked gruffly. "Chad said he overheard you and her arguing." Uryu explained. Ichigo stared at the Quincy. "What happened, Ichigo?" he asked. Ichigo faced the front of the classroom. "I told her to go back and get a coat, but she didn't. After awhile, she was shivering real badly and I gave her my coat. When she wouldn't take it, I threw it at her and told her to wear it so she won't get sick. She then just…exploded." He said, not wanting to see his friend's faces. Orihime shook her head. "She wouldn't snap at anyone for that! She must have a reason for that!" she said. Ichigo looked down, not wanting to continue the conversation. Uryu put a hand on Orihime's shoulder. "It was something Ichigo did, I'm sure." He said. Ichigo glared at him, but said nothing, which shocked his friends. _To be honest, I do feel slightly responsible for this…_he thought as the teacher told the class to sit down. _But it's her own damn fault if she got sick!_ The instant he thought that, he felt bad. He balled his hands into a fist. _I hope she isn't really sick…or I failed…_his thoughts trailed off. _Failed? Failed what?_ He thought, trying to think about what he had just thought. The teacher slapped a book on his desk. "If you please quit dozing and pay attention, Kurosaki, you would know what I just asked you." She said sharply. Ichigo rolled his eyes after she had turned around. _I need to stop thinking about her and continue my day. _He thought. A knot tightened in his stomach. _That feeling again…_he thought in puzzlement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura let out another cough, pain filling her chest. "Damn it!" she yelled at herself, and coughed again. She ran to the bathroom and looked for medicine. But her searches were useless. "Just my luck. I end up sick, and I'm out of medicine!" she told herself. A voice in her head laughed softly. _"You know, it is your fault. You're the one who went out in the cold without any warm cloths." _The Animal chuckled quietly. Sakura rolled her eyes and stared in the mirror. She was paler than normal. "Being sick sucks." She said. _I wonder if Ichigo…_ she thought, but stopped short. She shook her head, making her headache worse. "No. I'm not worried about him! He's the asshole who…" she started yelling, but felt something coming up. She bent over the toilet and vomited. _"You are in a pathetic state."_ The Animal said matter-of-factly. _Shut the hell up!_ She screamed in her head, he face still over the toilet. _"Your instincts told you to separate from him…"_ it whispered in a soft, concerned voice. _"…but did it tell you to torture yourself like this?" _Sakura stood up, legs shaking slightly, grabbed a washcloth, and ran it under the sink. "No. But, this is for our good." she sighed. She put the washcloth against her head and plopped down on her bed. _"You haven't eaten in two days and you are ill. This is for YOUR good? Don't make me laugh!"_ the Animal snapped. Sakura moaned as her headache got worse at the Animal's yelling. "I know. I just…can't stand being apart from him." She sighed again, staring at the ceiling. She tossed on her side, feeling her cool blankets underneath her. _"I told you: he is the one. You can not remain apart much longer. Either your souls, memories, or tragedy will bring you both together."_ He said quietly. _"Then again, your feeling towards him may pull you together as well…"_ "No!" she yelled, snapping up from the bed. "THAT CAN NOT HAPPEN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She suddenly felt dizzy, and fell backwards on her bead, coughing, chest tightening in pain. _"Deny what you wish, but the connection has begun."_ The Animal whispered, voice fading into darkness. _"Remaining apart from him only worsens your condition."_ Then the voice was silent, leaving Sakura alone and sick. As her mind also faded into darkness, her last thought was of one person. _Ichigo…I'm sorry…but, this has to be done, for your safety… _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

By Wednesday, Ichigo cold defiantly tell something was wrong. She had been out of school for three days. _How sick is she?_ He wondered as he walked to school. As he walked past a T.V. store, he stared at the TV's. There was a report on: "A huge split has appeared in a small office building six blocks from the Karakura High School!" Ichigo stared at the pictures that appeared. "Looks like I have work to do." He mumbled, and felt around in his pocket. He pulled out a small pill and swallowed it. Hi soul came out, leaving Kon in his body. "Get to class! Tell Chad and the others that I'll be there as soon as I can!" he yelled as he ran off. Kon rolled his eyes. "You ain't my boss!" he yelled, but when he realized Ichigo was too far to hear him, he turned around and headed to school.

Sakura was watching the same newscast as Ichigo. "Oh my god!" she gasped putting her hand over her mouth in shock. She had seen something like this before, and knew exactly what caused it. "I need to go now!" she said, grabbed a coat, and ran out the door. The Animal in her mind protested. _"You are not well! Leave this to Ichigo and the others."_ He said, but Sakura ignored him. "No. I know how to handle this…monster." She said. Her chest tightened slightly, but she ignored the pain. She felt a sudden tension in the air. _I need to run!_ She thought, and ran faster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo landed outside the police tape. Even though no one could see him, instinct made him stay on the opposite side. "I wonder what could cause this much damage?" he wondered. He turned to his left, just to see a familiar blonde just a few feet away. "Sakura?!" he gasped. The blonde turned his way, and his eyes widened in shock. Her skin looked paler than normal, and her face was slightly flushed. Her hair was a wild mess, but it was her eyes he was shocked at the most. They were dull, lacking their normal fire that she had. There were bags under her eyes, a sign that she hadn't had much sleep, and she looked slightly skinnier than the last time he had seen her. But for just a small moment, shock seemed to add life in her eyes. "I-Ichigo?" she said, sounding surprised. They stared at each other for awhile, not knowing what to say. When Sakura turned to look at the halved building, Ichigo sighed. "Are you going to say anything?" he asked. "I know what caused this, and it's still here." She said quietly. Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Not exactly what I meant…_he thought slightly agitated. "What is it?" he decided to ask instead. Sakura turned towards him, and then looked behind them. "Well?" he asked. It was obvious that she was ignoring him, and it was bothering him. She said nothing as she reached under her shirt, pulling out her zanpakuto. "What the hell? People are gonna think you're crazy if they see you carrying that around!" Ichigo gasped. Sakura ignored his concern. "We need to lead it away from all these people. Do you know of an area a good distance away that isn't too close to people?" she asked him. "Yeah. There's a forest not too far from the cemetery. It's pretty big, and we can even keep it away from all the graves." He said, and then realized something. "You aren't going to lead it away, are you?" he asked. Sakura looked at him skeptically. "Someone has to, or are you really that stupid?" she asked. Ichigo felt something snap in his head, but he prevented himself from yelling at her. _We're already on bad terms with each other, so I can't afford to make it worse_ he thought reluctantly. He watched her take her zanpakuto's hilt and press it against her heart. He stared wide-eyed as he watched her change cloths, becoming a soul reaper. "I've been wondering how you did that for awhile." He said, and couldn't help but smile. She gave him a quick look. "Watch the school." She said, and then started running to the graveyard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The large Hollow watched from the shadows, invisible to the eyes of the humans and the orange-haired soul reaper. He was listening in on their conversation, and knew what would happen. _He will follow her to their deaths…_he thought with a nasty smile. His orders were clear. Focus on the boy, and knock out the girl. He didn't know why his master would bother sparing the girl. To him, they were both food, and their spiritual pressure was high, meaning that they tasted better. But his orders were specific, so he had no choice but to obey. I will 'take care' of the boy… he thought, tensing up. The girl left, the boy seeming temporarily confused, but quickly following. "Good. All the fun IS in the chase, after all." He whispered, then, using the shadows, stalked his prey…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 end

Whew! I decided to shorten this chapter a little bit! I'm on fair break now, so you can bet another chapter will be up this week! I know I left another cliffhanger of hell, but you won't be forced to wait for long. I want to thank Shadowgouf for the disclaimer and reviews! Of course I haven't forgotten all the others, but if you wanna do a disclaimer, let me know by sendin me a message! Ok, you know where the button is, so press the damn thing! XD


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon Hollow!

_**There is darkness in the hearts of all people. You can not avoid it, for it is always following you, just like the shadow that follows you when you walk in the sunshine. Shadows are the reminder that darkness is everywhere, but it does not mean that we are meant to be consumed by it. Those with a strong heart and soul will never be devoured… **_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Ok! This is Chapter 8! We're gonna kinda leave Kyomi and the others for awhile, so for those that like her, I'm sorry, but it's all part of the story! What's about to happen is kinda important, so this is the last chapter we'll see Kyomi for awhile!

Kyomi: You're gonna leave me in the dust?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: No! We're just going to follow your sister and Ichigo for awhile. I hate saying this, but she is slightly more important than you. *sigh*

Kyomi: Then why am I even around?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: You'll see! To make you feel better, you can do the disclaimer, ok?

Kyomi: Ok…Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach, that honor is all Tite Kubo's! If she DID own Bleach, however, we would defiantly be in the show! Right?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hell yes you would! *thinks* Granted, you'd probably end up a filler arc… Oh well! Anyways, enjoy this chapter folks!

Chapter 8: Dragon Hollow!

Kyomi jumped as an old suit of armor swung its axe at her. "Yikes!" she gasped. Renji walked out from behind the suit, laughing. "Man, you scare easy! Your face was priceless!" he laughed. Kyomi's face turned red with embarrassment. "You asshole! Don't do that!" she yelled. Her voice caused a small portion of the roof to fall and land on Renji's head. "Oww!" he yelled, and Kyomi began to laugh. "Serves you right." She said. Rukia rolled her eyes. "Will you two stop? If you guys don't pay attention, then you'll end up…" she started to say, only to hear something from above. She looked up to see spikes coming down from the ceiling. She used flash step to just barely dodge the spikes. "That was close!" she sighed. Kyomi had her hand on her heart. "That defiantly scared me!" she said. Captain Ukitake walked up, covered in cobwebs. "Come on. Let's stick together and keep looking." He said. The group continued deeper in the old mansion, uncertain of what they might find.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura turned and saw Ichigo following her. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "Going with you, what else?" he said, running up next to her. Sakura shook her head. "Just go back. I can handle this. You have no idea…" she started to say, but Ichigo glared at her. "Then tell me!" he yelled. She looked at him. His eyes were sad and confused, but they were also angry. "Look, forget about what happened Saturday, ok? Just tell me why you're acting like this!" he said. Sakura didn't know what to tell him. _His eyes are hurt, as is his voice…_she thought, feeling her stomach tighten. _Am I hurting him that much?_ She didn't look at him as she sighed. "Look, you aren't well enough to fight whatever did that on your own. I'm going to help you. I promised your sister that I'd protect you." He explained. Sakura looked at him, eyes full of pain and sadness. "Ichigo…" she whispered, and then shook her head. She couldn't understand what he wanted. "You're too damn persistent for your own good." she chuckled quietly. Ichigo couldn't help but give off a small smile of success. _Now were getting somewhere…_he thought. "Just let me help." He told her. Sakura turned her tired eyes to him. "First, I must explain myself. Ichigo…" she looked at the ground, then up at the sky. "We can't see each other anymore." Ichigo almost tripped. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "I'm a threat to you and the others. Especially…" she started saying, but shook her head. Her headache was getting worse, and she felt slightly dizzy, but she wasn't about to let Ichigo see that. "There are some things you are better off not knowing, Ichigo. Believe me." She told him, not looking at him directly. Ichigo stared at her for a moment, and then let out a loud sigh. "Fine. I won't push THAT topic any further." He said. He then turned to notice that she was shaking slightly. _Is she cold?_ He thought. _Or is she…crying? _"But let me help you this time, ok? You're too sick to fight this thing alone." Sakura turned to him, eyes red and tired. "Ok. I'll tell you what it is that's chasing us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hollow smiled as he stalked the two soul reapers. _The orange haired one has no idea what's following him…_he thought, satisfied. Everything was working according to plan. After filling himself with the small souls in that building, he was satisfied that his targets actually took the bait. They seemed to be having a small argument, which would help in fighting them. _They'll have trouble cooperating against me. I love the Divide-and-Conquer strategy…_ he thought with a nasty smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyomi pulled a bunch of cobwebs out of her dark black hair. "I hate spider webs." She mumbled. She turned to see Renji pulling some out of his hair, only to hear a squishy noise occur once he stepped further. "Oh damn it all!" Renji yelled, while Kyomi and Rukia began to laugh. Small little bats flew around him in a panic. "Get away from me!" he yelled, waving his hands around his head, trying to shoo the bats away from him. Kyomi couldn't help but laugh. It was then that she felt something: that same, pricking sensation she had gotten before, when Kenji had attacked Sakura and Ichigo. They're in danger! She thought worriedly. Before she could say something, she heard a voice in her head. _"Do not panic, Kyomi. They will be fine." _It said, quiet and calm. _You!_ She thought, her anxiety filling her thoughts. _"You need not worry about your sister. She is in good hands." _Kyomi shook her head. _But they could-_ _"Do not fear. What you will find in here is important. You must push forward and keep looking. You will find answers to many of your questions in here. Believe that your sister and that boy will be fine, and they will be." _Kyomi rolled her eyes. _Fine. I hope you're telling the truth…Getsuhime. _She could feel the woman smile in her head. _"Never fear, child, even if the end is near."_ Getsuhime whispered, and then faded from her mind. Kyomi shrugged off the last sentence. Getsuhime was like that: always leaving with a riddle. It annoyed the hell out of Kyomi. Kyomi simply ducked as a book fell from the shelf, well, one that was covered in spikes. "Nothing but continuous booby traps." She sighed. Rukia slowly walked over a small tripwire. "And not very well concealed." She added. Renji walked forward, activating the tripwire Rukia had just walked over. "Well, I just hope there aren't any BIG booby traps nearby." He said, still getting cobwebs out of his red hair. All of a sudden, the small group heard a large, rolling noise. "Please tell me that was your stomach, Renji." Rukia said quietly. Renji shook his head. Captain Ukitake's head snapped quickly to the left. He saw something stir in the shadows. "Everyone…" he called. The others turned to see a huge boulder, covered in spikes, start rolling their way. "RUN!" he yelled. The four of them began running down the corridor, ignoring the cobwebs and spiders, not to mention the bat poo. "Damn it! This day honestly can't…" Renji began saying. "Don't say it!" Kyomi begged, but she was slightly too late. "…get any worse!" he finished. As Captain Ukitake took a step forward, a small hole opened up beneath them. The four soul reapers feel down the hole, screaming all the way. Kyomi landed with a loud grunt. "Oof! Well, I'm glad I landed on something soft." She sighed. "Mmf! Mnnmmmmf!" she heard a muffled noise underneath her. She looked down and noticed that she had landed on Renji's back. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that, Renji." She chuckled, and slowly climbed off the red head. He shook his head back and forth. "I said that's because you landed on me!" he yelled. Rukia pulled Captain Ukitake to his feet. "Well, let's be thankful that the hole was small enough to not allow the boulder to fall through." She said. Renji rolled his eyes. "Ok, NOW this day can't get any worse." He said. Kyomi rolled her eyes. "What did I try to tell you BEFORE we fell through the floor? Never say that!" she scolded him. "Never say what?" he asked. "That things won't get worse! Those that say that end up having something bad happen!" she explained. Renji let out a short laugh. "Do you honestly believe that little fairy tale?" he asked, and began walking away, only to trip. "Yes, I do." She replied, laughing. As Renji sat there for a minuet, he rolled his eyes. "Ok then, NOW things can't get any…" he began to say, but stopped short. He saw something in front of him. He got closer to get a better look, only to have a disgusting smell hit him. "Eww! What the hell is that smell?" he asked. When his eyes had finally adjusted, he yelled. Right in front of him, was a skeleton, still covered in old cloths and skin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo waited patiently for Sakura to begin explaining. "It's a Dragon Hollow." She said quietly. Ichigo's eyes widened. "You mean one of those nasty hollows that can infect others?" he asked. Sakura let an amused smile slip. "So, you WERE paying attention to my story." She said. Ichigo smiled back. "What, did it look like I wasn't paying attention?" he asked. Sakura shook her head slowly. "Anyways, it looks like we're dealing with an Original." She told him. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look. "Original?" "An Original was a Dragon Hollow that was made from dragons back when they lived in the Soul Society." She explained. "They're huge, as in half a Menos huge. They're also the ones with the ability to turn souls into Dragon Hollows. The ones that are turned are called Shifted." Ichigo nodded. "So, he may have some Shifted with him?" he asked. Sakura nodded back. "Yes, it's a strong possibility that he will. Luckily, there's only one Original left, so if we succeed in killing him…" "Then there won't be any more." Ichigo finished. Sakura nodded again. Ichigo turned to look behind him. Although he couldn't see anything behind him, he could feel a presence behind them, _stalking them. _It was as if… _This thing is hunting US!_ He realized. "Sakura!" he yelled, reaching her too late. The moment she turned around, a tree exploded next to her, forcing her to get low to the ground. "What the…?" she gasped, barely rolling out of the way of the falling tree. Ichigo landed next to her. "Hey, you ok?" he asked, a small note of worry in his voice. Sakura brushed her shoulders off. "Yes. At least we made it to our destination, right?" she said in a slightly confident voice. Ichigo glanced around, and noticed she was right. The large forest outside the cemetery was the best place to fight this monster. But Ichigo couldn't shake this weird feeling off his shoulders. _I've…I've been here before…_ he thought. He could feel the memory pushing through his head, but he was too occupied with the falling trees to pay attention. Sakura stood next to him, eyes burning with anger. "Show yourself, you cowardly bastard!" she yelled at the trees. A figure formed in the trees, and Ichigo gasped.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Skeletons?!" Kyomi gasped, looking around the round room. There were skeletons all over the walls, but mostly just skulls. "Not to mention, some of these don't even look HUMAN!" Renji added. Captain Ukitake leaned in for a closer look. The smell was intolerable, but they were managing. "You are right. The truth is, they WERE human." He told the small group. They all looked at the white haired captain with puzzled expressions. "What do you mean by that?" Rukia asked. Kyomi gasped, and everyone turned to look at her. "He means that all of these skeletons…" She circled the entire room with her arms. "…are all Kurai's!" she finished. It took the other two a moment, but realization and shock appeared on their faces. "Whoa. This family is HUGE!" Renji gasped. "This must be the catacombs of the family." Captain Ukitake told them. Rukia let out a short yell. They all turned to see that the wall she was trying to lean on had fallen through. Kyomi walked in and helped Rukia to her feet. "You alright?" she asked. Rukia nodded, and the four soul reapers glanced around them. There were large, cobweb covered shelves around them, filled from top to bottom with musty books. "This place STINKS!" Rukia gasped, plugging her nose. Kyomi's fingers traced the old books slowly. _I wonder what's inside these old things._ She wondered. As she pulled one out, slowly, as to not damage it, there was a soft clicking noise. The bookshelf moaned as it slid slowly to the right, revealing another hidden room. "Geeze! Your family sure did love hidden rooms, Kyomi." Renji commented, patting her shoulder. Kyomi nodded, but kept staring into the dark room. As her enhanced eyes began to focus, she saw two books sitting on a table. She walked inside and screamed in horror. In a chair next to the table was another skeleton, but this one was freakier then the ones in the walls. It had the head of a dragon, the bones of the wings hanging limply at its sides, cobwebs covering where the membrane used to be. The REAL scary part was that it had an old, rusted zanpakuto through its chest, no doubt the cause of death. It still had one clawed hand on the books, as if, even in death, it was trying to either read them, or guard them. When Renji steeped up behind her, she buried her face in his chest. "Oh my god, Renji!" she sobbed. Renji stood there stunned for a moment, and then slowly wrapped his arms around her. "There there. It's ok." He patted her back softly. Kyomi pushed herself off of his chest and sniffed. "Thanks, Renji." She whispered. Captain Ukitake glanced at the old skeleton. "Definitely a dragon Kurai at one point." He said, and then turned towards the two, thick books on the table. Being extra careful, he lifted the one on the top, the old hand crumbling away as he moved the heavy book. The small group stared in awe at the cover. A human stood in the center, circled by many animals. But of all the animals, only one stood out. A long dragon encircled the circle of animals, as if to devour them all. "What is this?" Kyomi asked in wonder. Captain Ukitake slowly opened the book. Inside, there were characters that none of them could read. "Wow. This must be really old. I can't even read this!" Renji whispered. "That's because it isn't in our language. This is in a language that the Kurai's used so that the rest of the Soul Society couldn't read anything in their archives." He told them. He gave one of the books to Renji, and the other one to Kyomi. "However, there should be a way to decode what it says. Let's go to the Central 46 Archives and see what we could find there." As the small group left the crumbling mansion, Kyomi gave it one last glance. She remembered the old skeleton that had been run through and shivered. _Why was he murdered?_ She wondered. She turned as she heard Renji call for her. "Hurry up, you slow ass!" he taunted. A scowl appearing on her face, she ran after them, holding the book close to her chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hollow was the biggest one that Sakura had ever seen. It stood taller than the trees, wings almost to long for the forest. Almost all of the dark green membrane was gone from its wings, which the left one was broken. Its eyes were a deep orange, and its teeth were a dark yellow, stained red. Scales and skin were missing in certain spots, exposing bones and muscles. His mask was only covering half of his face, showing a sickly, green scaled face covered in scars. His front talons were yellow, long and curved. His tail was shaped like a double bladed axe, stained with blood. But, to Ichigo's surprise, Sakura wasn't even flinching. "So, you finally decided to quit stalking us?" she asked in an angry voice. The large Dragon Hollow snorted, green smoke coming from his nose. "Nothing EVER escapes the senses of a Kurai." He said in a voice that dripped with poison. It craned its long neck over the two soul reapers and gave off a sickly smile. "That's why it is always fun to hunt your kind, even though it takes the fun out of the surprise attack." He turned and looked at Ichigo, then back at Sakura. "Plus, splitting buildings in half is fun." He said, swinging his large tail back and forth. Sakura recognized it instantly. "So, you're Bladetail, eh?" she said with a smirk. "I expected you to be scarier looking." The large Dragon Hollow seemed slightly caught off guard by the sudden remark because it stepped back shortly. "Hmph. You have no sense of gratitude." Bladetail said quietly. Sakura gave another cocky smile, which was beginning to make Ichigo worry. _She's going to get her head cut off by that tail…_ he thought. Bladetail let out another snort. "Gratitude? Why the hell should I show gratitude to a monster that kills innocent, unsuspecting people?" she snapped. Bladetail leaned in closer to the two soul reapers, a nasty smell coming from his mouth as he spoke. "I am not permitted to turn anyone else at the moment. My goal is…something else." Ichigo turned his head to one side. "And what is your goal?" he asked. Ichigo jumped out of the way as his tail came crashing down between him and Sakura. "Why, YOU TWO are, my little soul reapers." He said with a delighted hiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura shook the dust off her shihakusho. _Damn, he's quick!_ She thought. She glanced over the large Dragon Hollows tail to see if Ichigo was ok. "You ok, Ichigo?" she called. He waved a hand from behind the large tail, causing Sakura to smile. She suddenly felt slightly dizzy, and was forced to use her zanpakuto to support herself. "Damn it!" she hissed under her breath. The Dragon Hollow gave out a loud cry as it lifted its tail up and swung down again. "Stand still!!!!!!!" he yelled. Sakura rolled easily out of the way, but had trouble standing back up. Ichigo watched her as she struggled to stand up, and noticed the air shiver behind her. "Look out!" he called. Sakura turned around to see a smaller Dragon Hollow lunge at her. She ducked, but a little too late. The creature's talons streaked across her back, causing her to scream in pain. Ichigo flinched at the sound, and then felt a sudden burning sensation in his back. He shrugged the feeling off as he waved Zangetsu through the air, slicing the face of the small Dragon Hollow and landing next to Sakura. "Are you ok?" he asked, concern filling his voice. His answer was a low growl escaping her lips as her body changed into its Animal form. She stood up slowly, her back still bleeding. "Yeah. Never better." She told him, and then positioned Kagken in front of her. "Now, let's kill this bastard!" she yelled, and lunged at Bladetail. Ichigo tried to garb her tail in order to stop her sudden charge, but she was too fast. "Wait Sakura!!!" he yelled, but she ignored him. He then realized something weird: she was slicing the shadow of the Dragon Hollow's tail. _What the hell is she doing?_ He thought. _Has she lost it?_ "Strike his tail, Ichigo!" He turned to see Sakura waving his direction. "Hurry!" she called. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look, but aimed carefully at its tail. "Getsugatensho!" He yelled, and a blue, crescent shape beam left his sword, and cut Bladetail's tail clean off. The Dragon Hollow cried in shock and pain. Sakura was already standing next to Ichigo, breathing in quick breaths. "Whew! Good shot, Ichigo!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know you had THAT much power in ya!" Ichigo stared for a moment, then slowly turned towards Sakura. "What the hell just happened?" he asked, slightly confused. She gave him a half smile. "Makkaura Kizu." She said simply. Ichigo still didn't get it. She noticed his funny look and rolled her eyes. "Makkaura Kizu allows me to cut the shadow of an opponent, and it immobilizes whatever limb that shadow belonged to." She explained. "Ok, I get that." He responded quickly. "What I don't get is what you told me about a Dragon Hollow: Isn't it impossible to cut them?" He asked. She shook her head back and forth. "Only if your zanpakuto is in its sealed state. Yours is a constant release zanpakuto, so you can cut him, but it still should have been fairly difficult. I'll be honest: you have some amazing power, Ichigo!" she told him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small group waited outside the Squad 13 Barracks, uncertain of what was going on. "Is there anyone that can read this old language?" Kyomi wondered. She was holding on to the old books. They looked so old that they could fall apart at any moment. Captain Ukitake came running out of his office, a smile on his face. "I found someone that can possibly translate the books!" he exclaimed. Renji and Rukia jumped to their feet in excitement. "Really?" Rukia asked. Captain Ukitake nodded. "Yes. Come on, we don't have a moment to waste." He said and glanced down to see Kyomi still staring at the books. "Come, Kyomi. Let's see what secrets those books hold." He told her. Kyomi looked up and smiled. "Yes!" she said, jumped up, and followed the others. But as she followed them, she couldn't help but wonder something. _The skeleton we saw…why was he murdered? And…is what in these books going to help us? _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Dragon Hollow was seething inside. _Screw what Kenji wants!_ He thought with a hiss. _I want them both either dead or in my stomach! _He stared at the two soul reapers, and a growl rumbled in his stomach. _But if I disobey his orders, I'm dead. Hmm…_ he thought for a moment, and then glanced in their direction again. Suddenly, an idea shaped in his mind. _The way she looks and speaks to him…yes, this will work. _He thought, allowing a nasty smile cross his face. _I will enjoy the pain in her eyes…and in his soul. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ichigo tried to hide an embarrassed blush. "Thanks for the compliment." He said quietly. Bladetail slowly stirred next to the two of them. "How nice. Now, can I continue trying to kill you?" he asked, and started swinging his talons at the two. Sakura dodged easily, but Bladetails talons just barely missed Ichigo. "Damn, he's fast!" Ichigo hissed under his breath. "Ichigo! You need to move faster!" Sakura called from a few feet away. Ichigo rolled his eyes. _No kidding!_ He thought. But this was as fast as he could go… _In shikai…_ he thought, then smiled. He held out Zangetsu in front of him, feeling the cloth wrap around his arm "BANKAI!" he yelled, and was enveloped in dark spirit energy. He blew it away with one swing of his small katana. "Tensa Zangetsu." He whispered. Sakura stood in awe. _So this is Ichigo's bankai…_ she thought in wonder. Bladetail smirked. "So what? Even bankai won't save you." He hissed, and then swung his talons at Ichigo. He moved almost too fast for Sakura to see. Before she knew it, the Dragon Hollow was missing its left front arm, and Ichigo was next to her. "What speed!" she gasped. Ichigo gave her a sideways smile. "Judging by your tone of voice, I'd say you're impressed." He said. Sakura blushed softly. "Well, I've never seen anyone other than Kyomi that can keep up with my speed before." She said, then added "And yes, I'm impressed!" Bladetail let out another cry of pain, and then hissed. "Don't think you're ahead yet, boy!" he roared. The Dragon Hollow inhaled deeply, and released a large, dark green colored beam. "Cero!" Sakura and Ichigo yelled at once, and barely moved out of it's path. It hit an old tree, causing it to snap and fall on the others around it, knocking them all down. Ichigo glanced through the opening, and could barely see an old building behind the mess. _The old nursery shrine… _he thought. Suddenly, his head began to ache as another vision flashed through his mind.

_He could see the nursery shrine through the trees. He used to go there on Sundays, and now his little sisters went there. As the wind began to howl louder around them, they could hear the trees begin to moan. "We need to hurry!" she yelled, but Ichigo could barely make out what she had said. They ran up the steps and entered the nursery shrine, Ichigo slamming the door behind them. He turned to see the girl lean against the wall, coughing really loudly. "Whew! We made it just before the storm REALLY hit!" she exclaimed. Ichigo just nodded, and glanced around the old building. _But who knows how long this building will stand…_he thought, and then shivered. _I'm scared…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo, in front of you!" Sakura yelled. Ichigo snapped back into reality and just barely blocked the green cero coming at him. It threw him into two trees, but he managed to block it. "That was close one." He sighed. "You moron! Pay closer attention!" Sakura yelled, sounding angry and upset. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. Bladetail attacked Ichigo with his remaining front leg. Ichigo just smiled. "I'm too fast for you!" he said, and dodged Bladetails lunge. Bladetail smiled and laughed. "Oh, I don't think you are." He said. Ichigo turned and noticed that shreds of his cape were in Bladetails talons. _What the hell? _He thought in shock. Bladetail let out a loud laugh. "Fool! That wasn't an ordinary cero! I would never use something so plain!" he laughed, and glared at Ichigo's stricken face. "My cero can nullify certain effects when a soul reaper is in bankai. For example, when you are in bankai, your speed increases. All I had to do was wait for you to touch my cero, and yes, blocking counts, and your speed boosting ability would become useless!" he explained. Sakura took this opportunity to attack from behind, but the Dragon Hollow knew she was there. "You fool. We're the same general species!" he hissed, and swung his head backwards, knocking Sakura into another tree. She coughed, blood coming from her mouth. "You can't sneak up on me like that." "Sakura!" Ichigo tried to get past Bladetail, but the huge Dragon Hollow was too fast for him. _Damn it!_ He cursed. Bladetail backed Ichigo up against a tree. Using what was left of his tail, he pinned Ichigo against the tree, smiling as he felt the soul reaper struggle. "It's over, soul reaper." He hissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura pulled herself out of the tree, and saw the position that Ichigo was in. _That moron is going to get killed!_ She thought. She realized that her heart was beating faster than normal. She was beginning to panic. _What am I supposed to do? _She thought, trying to decide what to do. In her mind, she could her instincts, loud and clear: _Do whatever it takes to save him… _She looked at Bladetail as he backed Ichigo up against a tree. _Yes, I know what to do._ She thought with certainty. She forced her zanpakuto back into its sealed state, turning her back into a human. She sheathed her sword, and bent her legs back against the tree, taking careful aim. _If I survive this, I hope Ichigo will forgive me._ She thought. She closed her eyes, and pushed off the tree. "LOOK OUT!" she yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was for sure he was done for. He wasn't fast enough to get away from Bladetail, who had him completely trapped. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, the talons of the Dragon Hollow tearing his skin. It was then that he heard Sakura scream "LOOK OUT!" His head ached as another vision flashed through his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He looked up to see a large tree branch come down. He tried to run, tried to get out of the way, but he was too scared to move. "LOOK OUT!" he heard the girl scream. He felt hands push against his back. He stumbled forward, and tripped, hitting his head hard on the ground. He heard a snap, a scream of pain, and then his world was dark._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ichigo felt something warm splash across his face. _Blood…_he thought. He was certain it was his. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw a figure in front of him. His eyes snapped open, only learn that the figure was Sakura. Her chest had large gashes across it, and the wounds on her back were deeper than before. Her eyes were wide in pain and fear. "I-Ichigo…" she whispered. Her eyes suddenly dimmed, and she fell to the ground down below, landing limply with a thud. Ichigo's mind had grinded to a halt, unable to speak for a moment. When he could speak and think again, it was one word, a name. "SAKURA!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 end.

HAA! Another Cliffhanger from Hell! Now, I know a lot of people are gonna be pissed at me for this, and I honestly don't know when I'll update again! But you can all tell me how mean I am! How, you ask? Seriously, how long HAVE you been on this website? Just click that little button down in the corner. Cookies and Coca-Cola to whoever comments first!!!!! Oh, I almost forgot! Sakura's new move,Makkaura Kizu, means Pitch Black Gash. Neat, huh? XD


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion and plans

_**No matter how sophisticated and advanced we become, we can not get rid of our instincts. Our instincts, although buried, always find a way to resurface, and if allowed to, will consume us… **_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Chapter 9! Holy crap! I never expected to get THIS many chapters in!

Kenji: That's because you're an overachiever and a moron.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Well, you're mean.

Kenji: I'm the freakin bad guy! I'm meant to be mean! Besides, you created me, so why is my being mean a surprise to you anyways?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I dunno. To be honest, I didn't expect you to appear behind me. What do you want, Kenji?

Kenji: To know when I show up again and kick Ichigo's-

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo:*coughs* Well…you pop up in this chapter! I know what you can do. Do the disclaimer!

Kenji: Why? I think people get that you don't own Bleach. They also know that the honor goes to Tite Kubo, I would assume. But if you DID own Bleach, then my English voice would be Christopher Lee.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Thanks, Kenji!  
Kenji: But I didn't say the disclaimer!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo:*coughs louder* Anyways, let's get this chapter rolling! I feel that I must apologize bout that last cliffhanger. It was my best one so far! If this chapter ends up kinda short or boring, I'm sorry in advance!*bows* Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Confusion and Plans…

Bladetail gave out a short huff. "Damn. She got in the way. How am I going to explain this to Kenji now?" he wondered aloud. He could tell that the teenage soul reaper he had pinned to the tree was upset. "Well, at least she won't be moving to shield you again." He smiled and began another lunge. He then noticed that the soul reaper wasn't struggling anymore, and was still staring at the ground. Suddenly, he felt the air around the boy get heavy and tense. _What the hell is going on?_

Ichigo had begun to panic after Sakura had hit the ground. His whole body felt like it was burning up. _No! This is my fault!_ He thought in distress. He could see that Bladetail was lunging in again, but he couldn't move. It was then that he felt something stir inside him. He could feel it inside him: a soft pulse flowing in his mind. _She's still alive!_ He thought. But the fact that the monster that had him pinned against the tree did that to her…_It's unforgivable. _His spiritual pressure did a sudden spike as he focused it into Tensa Zangetsu. "Well, at least she won't be moving to shield you again." Bladetail said. As he lunged in, Ichigo smiled. With another spike in his spiritual pressure, he cut off what was left of the Dragon Hollow's tail. Bladetail backed up, a look of shock on his masked face. _What's this sudden spike in his spiritual pressure about?_ He thought, his mind beginning to panic. "You should have aimed better." Ichigo spoke, darkness in his tone. Bladetail snapped his head up to look at Ichigo. The orange-haired soul reaper was still staring at the ground, but there was something…different about him. The air around him was thick with dark spirit energy. "What are trying to do, boy?" he asked, doing his best not let his fear show through his voice. Ichigo put his hand over his face. "Doing what I SHOULD have done, before you got the chance to hurt her." He replied, his tone still dark. He pulled his hand past his face, forming his hollow's mask. The eyes behind it glowed gold, and burned with anger and pain. "Shame someone isn't here to block THIS." He hissed. Taking careful aim, he pointed his zanpakuto at the ugly Dragon Hollows head. "Getsugatensho." A large black crescent formed from the tip of his sword. _Die. _The crescent launched off his sword, and went straight through Bladetail, cleaving him in two. The Dragon Hollow gave off one final howl and then faded away. Ichigo's mask broke apart as he breathed heavily. He had a large gash across his left shoulder. He left bankai, too exhausted to hold the form any longer. He landed slowly on the ground, feeling something wet underneath him. He strained not to look at what he stepped in, even though he knew what it was. He looked around frantically for her zanpakuto. He saw it next to a large rock, picked it up, and ran to Sakuras still body. She was still breathing, but barely. He pressed the hilt against her chest, turning her back into a human and silently begging that he didn't just make the situation worse. _I still remember what happens when we touch each other in soul form..._ he thought with a sad smile. He picked her up, and suddenly realized how light she was. "Damn. I need to hurry!" he told himself, and began running to the one person who could help her now: Kisuke Urahara. As he held her close and ran through the sky, his mind replayed what happened. _That was intense._ He thought in disbelief. _That last move was even more powerful than normal, and I know my hollow isn't the cause behind it. _The idea that it wasn't his hollow made him shiver slightly, or was it the fact that Sakuras body felt slightly cool? THAT thought made him run even faster, which wasn't much. He stopped in front of the Urahara Shop and banged on the door. "Kisuke! Are you there?! I need your help!" he yelled as loud as he could. When Tessai opened the door and saw Ichigo with the bloodied girl in his hands, he gasped. "Mr. Kurosaki! What the…" he started to say, but Ichigo began to sway back and forth. "Please…help her…" he managed to say, and then he passed out.

Tessai rushed both soul reapers to the back of the shop. "Boss! Come quick!" he called. Urahara came out of his room, yawning. "What could all this racket be for, Tessai?" he asked sleepily. Once he saw Ichigo and Sakura on the ground, the sleep instantly left his eyes. "Tessai, take care of the girl. I'll take care of Ichigo." He ordered. Tessai nodded and took Sakura to another room. Urahara kneeled next to Ichigo and began to shake him gently. "Ichigo, wake up." He said. Ichigo's chocolate eyes fluttered open, still filled with exhaustion. "K-Kisuke…" he stuttered, but Urahara put a finger to his lips. "What happened, Ichigo?" the shopkeeper asked quietly. Ichigo's eyes seemed dazed for a moment, but they quickly cleared up. "A Dragon Hollow…" he started to say, but Urahara held his hand up. "That's all I need to know." He said, and then put on a thoughtful look. "I need you to go back to school." He told Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes filled with sudden shock. "What? No way! I'm staying here with Sakura!" he said. Urahara shook his head. "No. Get to school and tell your friends what happened." He repeated. Ichigo, too tired to argue any further, just nodded. As he walked out of the shop, he glanced nervously in the direction that he felt Sakura's spiritual pressure. "She'll be fine, Ichigo." Urahara said, trying to calm the orange-haired soul reaper. Ichigo said nothing. He just turned around and headed to the school.

Orihime watched as she saw Ichigo walk into the class. His eyes were tired looking, which made her uneasy. _I wonder if everything is ok…_ she thought, shifting uneasily in her seat. Kon had come to school in Ichigo's body and had told them that he went to go investigate what had happened at the large office building. That was a while ago, and school was almost out. He slipped back into his body and acted as if he was coughing so that the little MOD pill could come out. Soon after, the bell rang, and everyone began to leave school. Orihime instantly ran up to Ichigo, eyes filled with concern. "Ichigo is something wrong?" she asked. Ichigo continued to stare, his eyes distant and tired. Uryu walked up and shook Ichigo's shoulder lightly. "Hey, are you in there?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. Ichigo turned to the three of his friends. "We need to go to the Urahara Shop now." He said. Orihime was stunned. Ichigo sounded as if he hadn't slept for weeks! She thought, her concern growing. Chad, who was usually very quiet, asked what the others were thinking. "Why?" Ichigo started walking to the door as he practically whispered the answer. "It's Sakura. She's…badly hurt." He then started running, with his friends following closely behind.

Urahara jumped as the door was slammed open. "Ichigo, you really shouldn't be running around like that." He said, knowing full well who it was. Ichigo walked in, panting and sweating. His shoulder was still wounded, and it was finally bleeding through his grey uniform. "Your hurt, Ichigo!" Orihime gasped. She sent her Flower Princesses towards his shoulder. His shoulder was surrounded in a warm, yellow light as he felt his shoulder slowly heal. "Thank you." He whispered quietly, and then turned to Urahara. "How is she doing?" he asked. Urahara pulled his fan out and covered his face. "Much better than when you left." He said. He led the small group to the back room. Ichigo's eyes seemed to relax when he saw Sakura lying on the floor, breathing normally and no longer bleeding. "It was tricky removing the venom from her systems, but being a Kurai actually saved her." Urahara explained as the group sat down. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "How so?" he asked. Urahara sat down in front of the group of friends. "Well, her ability to change into Animal form is very similar to the transformation from a human soul to a hollow. So she had some resistance to it. Not to mention her Animal is a dragon, which I'm sure also had some influence in her resistance." He explained. Uryu pushed his glasses up on to his face. "The real question is what happened?" he asked. All eyes turned to Ichigo, who felt like he wanted to hide somewhere. "W-well, I was walking to school when I looked at the TV's in that electronic store's windows. It showed that office building that had been cut in two. I decided to go investigate, and I met Sakura there." He explained. The rest of the group listened to everything that happened. When he was done, Urahara put on a thoughtful look. "Are you forgetting anything else?" he asked, just to double check. Ichigo looked puzzled for a moment. "Umm…..yeah, there was something weird going on. When Sakura got hurt, my back felt like it was burning."

Urahara's face grew serious. "Really now? Are you sure of why?" he asked rather quickly. Ichigo was taken aback by his sudden change in expression. "N-no, I don't know why it happened. I thought it was just because of the intensity of the fight." He said. Ichigo wasn't in the mood to talk. "If I didn't space out like that…" he muttered quietly, and then smacked his fists hard against his knees. "Damn these stupid visions to hell!" he yelled. Orihime, who was sitting next to him, practically jumped at his sudden outburst. "Ichigo! Is something wrong?" she asked, not sure if there was anything she could do to help. Urahara gave him a curious look. "Visions? Visions of what?" he asked. Ichigo looked at him, chocolate eyes tired and slowly losing there usual glint. "Well, I don't know if there visions or…memories." He said, swallowing. "They feel familiar, but I can't tell if they happened or not." He put his head in his hands. "I just don't know anymore." He whispered. "Ichigo…" Orihime wanted to say something comforting, but couldn't think of what to say. Urahara snapped his fan shut. "Well, I have something that could help!" he said. He went into another room, and came back with some pills. They were green with little white skulls on them. "Here, take these." He held them out if front of Ichigo. He looked at them, and slowly put the little pills in his mouth. He gave Urahara one quick look, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. "Ichigo!" Orihime gasped as Uryu and Chad caught him. "Don't worry; there just sleeping pills, but I've…changed them up a bit." Urahara told them. Uryu gave Urahara a skeptical look. "Changed them up how?" he asked. Urahara gave off a mischievous smile. "Oh, well, they'll help with the little 'vision' problem." He said. Uryu rolled his eyes. _It's obvious that he isn't going to tell us anymore._ He thought agitated. "Anyways, you all best be getting home now." He told them. "But what about Ichigo?" Orihime asked, glancing at the sleeping teen. His face was a mix of calm and pain. "Don't worry about him. He'll be spending the night here. Don't worry." Tessai bent down and picked Ichigo up with one hand and carried him to another room. Urahara followed the group to the door. "I'll see you all later!" he waved. As Orihime and Chad walked away, Uryu turned to look at Urahara. "I have no idea what you're doing, but… just make sure that they'll both be ok." He said, and then walked off.

Kenji paced the hallways of the old temple. "Damn that fool! What did I tell him? Don't underestimate the power in that boy!" he yelled, making small hollow bats squeak and fly away. He formed a large axe in his hands and sliced up a large candlestick, along with a good portion of the wall behind it. "I should have known better then to rely on that stupid Dragon Hollow!" He let in a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. "Relax." He told himself. He walked towards the large room that held the obsidian door, making small hollow mice scuttle around. He kneeled in front of the door. "Master, forgive me. But the Dragon Hollow has also failed in his mission." He flinched as a low rumble shook the room. "I understand that time is short. But…maybe things will turn out for the better." He said. When the rumble quieted down, Kenji smiled. "Yes, I believe so. The time is soon." The rumble started again, but instead of flinching, Kenji laughed.

Urahara was sitting next to Ichigo, who was still sleeping, but now tossing and turning restlessly. "Something defiantly interesting is going on." He whispered quietly. Tessai walked in with a small cup of tea in his hands. "How is he, boss?" he asked. "Remembering slowly, it seems. How's the Kurai?" he asked. Tessai pushed his glasses onto his face. "Her wounds are all healed up. She just needs to wake up." He reported. Urahara nodded and sipped his tea. He looked back at Ichigo, who was murmuring something inaudible. _I hope this was a good idea,_ Urahara thought, a concern look crossing his face, _because if I didn't do this, who knows how much worse his condition could have become…_ Ichigo continued to toss and turn, and just in the room next door, Sakura stirred slightly, murmuring one word, unheard by the others in the room over. "Ichigo…"

Chapter 9 end

Oh my, this took awhile! I know, I left another little Cliffy, but bear with me. Btw, I'm gonna be workin on a couple other fanfics, so don't expect this to be updated quickly, ok? Reviews would be loved right now! Oh, one more thing! The next chapter is going to be what Ichigo is dreaming/remembering, and it's going to be from 1st person! It's kinda a test, cause my next fanfic is gonna be in 1st person, too! XD


	10. Chapter 10:Memories long forgotten

_**Memories can be forgotten, but they are never lost. They just wait inside our hearts…wait for the right moment to reappear and make our feelings clear… **_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: It's time to celebrate!!!

Renji: What for?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: This is Chapter 10! I honestly never thought I would get this far!

Renji: Well, it's no biggie.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: For me it is! This is my 1st fanfic, and it has 10 chapters!!! Not to mention quite a few people love it!

Renji: Maybe they're just bored and want to see what kind of hell Ichigo is going to go through.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: *pouts* Oh will you be nice? Do the disclaimer so that we can get started!

Renji: Whatever. Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach, that honor is Tite Kubo's. But if she did own Bleach, Hichigo would get more screen time, right?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yes! I mean, he's the show's longest running antagonist, and he's had only 4 episodes worth of screen time! Hell, Don'Kanonji gets more then him! It isn't fair! Oh well. Anyways, here's chapter 10. I just want to remind you all; this chapter is about what Ichigo was dreaming about, and it will be from his point. It'll seem long, so bear with me, ok? Here we go!!!

Chapter 10: Memories long forgotten…

I remember the rain. It was falling lightly on everyone around me. Everyone was wearing black and had umbrellas and flowers. My mother had just died and it was the day of her funeral. My sisters were clinging to my dad, crying quietly. I wanted to cry, but I had run out of tears the day she died protecting me. I blamed myself for it, and the pain I was causing my family. But I kept that fact hidden inside me. I turned and looked towards the steps of the cemetery. I saw some people walk up and join the line. Many friends came to pay their respects and say their final farewells. We were coming up soon, and I tried once again to cry, but I just couldn't. I looked at my dad, who normally had a goofy smile on his face. It was replaced with a sad look, and it made me feel uneasy. I looked at the steps again, and that's when I saw her.

She was wearing a black dress and shoes. She had a black hat on and was wearing a thick veil over her face, so I couldn't see her eyes. She was holding an umbrella in her left hand, but in her right hand was a big batch of cherry blossom flowers. I could tell she was shocked to see people here by the way she stopped abruptly. I made sure that I didn't look like I was staring at her, but I was curious as to why she was here. She walked slowly into the line, just about four people away from me. _Why is she here?_ I wondered. Soon, it was my turn to pray to mom. _I'm sorry mom…_I prayed silently. As I walked away, people were murmuring around me. "Who's the girl with?" "Is she yours?" they asked quietly. I watched her kneel in front of mom's grave and pray quietly. She then left some of the flowers there and walked away. As she walked past me, she flashed a quick glance at me. I then saw that her eyes were a dark blue color, and they were brimmed with sadness and worry. As she walked away, I decided to follow her, but my dad grabbed my arm. "Leave the girl be." He told me. I looked her way again before nodding.

It was about two hours later when dad said it was time to go. The rain had started falling a little harder, and the wind was beginning to blow. "Come, Ichigo. We need to leave before the storm starts." He called. I began to run his way, but then I realized something; the girl hadn't left yet. I was near the entrance the whole time, and I never saw her. As I ran to find her, heard my dad call to me. "Ichigo! What are you doing?!" he yelled. "That girl hasn't left yet!" I yelled back. I turned to see what he was going to say. He folded his arms and smiled. "Alright, go find her, but hurry. That storm is coming soon." He said. My dad and sisters began walking down the hill, and I ran through the cemetery, looking for the girl. "Hey!!! Are you still here?!" I called and called, but I never received an answer. I'm not sure how long I searched, but I couldn't find her. As I ran, I hit a slick spot and tripped. I landed in a puddle, but felt no reason to get up. I just sat there in the rain as it fell harder. It reminded me of what happened only a few days ago, when my mother died. Then finally, the tears came flowing down. "It's all my fault!" I yelled at the sky. "If I hadn't…if I…" I cried, feeling sorry for myself and my family. It was then that I noticed that the rain had stopped falling on me. I looked back up to see the girl standing in front of me. She held her hand out to me, and I realized that she was wearing thin white gloves on them. "Come, get up. You'll get sick sitting there like that." She said gently. I was too upset and didn't want anyone's pity, so I shoved her hand away from me. She stood there at first, and then held her hand out again, smiling gently. "Nothing is truly anyone's fault. Don't blame yourself, ok? Just stand up and get stronger, so that something like this never happens again." She told me. I looked up and noticed the concern in her eyes. I reached for her hand and shivered. "Your freezing!" I gasped. She gave off a small laugh. "No more than you are now. We need to get out of this depressing rain." Suddenly, thunder boomed over head. The wind blew even harder. She lost her hat and almost lost her grip on her umbrella. "We need to get out of this storm before it gets worse!" she yelled, but I could barely hear her over the wind and thunder. I was beginning to panic, and then I remembered a place we could hide. I pointed towards the forest. "The nursery shrine! We can hide in there!" I yelled. We began running at top speed towards the shrine.

By the time we made it to the shrine, the rain was falling really hard and the wind was blowing so hard that the trees were creaking. I opened the door, relived that it wasn't locked, and we walked in. She ran and leaned against a wall, and I shut the door and sighed. "We made it!" I said happily. She gave off a short laugh. "Yeah. Now we need to wait for the storm to die down some." She said quietly. Te building began to creak slightly, and I shivered. _I wonder how long this old building will last…_ I thought, and then I realized something. _I'm scared. _I heard a loud coughing noise come from where the girl was sitting. I walked over to check on her. "You ok?" I asked. She simply nodded, but I didn't believe her. I laid my hand on her forehead, and slowly pulled away. "You're getting a fever." I told her. She smiled softly. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it." She told me. I stared at her for a moment. "Don't worry about it? Are you crazy?" I asked her. She simply laughed, and it made me feel funny. "Maybe I am. But like I said, don't worry about it." She repeated. I noticed that the rain had stopped some. I went to the door and she gave me an odd look. "What are you doing?" "I'm going to find my dad. You need help." I told her. I began to open the door and felt the wind hit my face hard. "No! The storm isn't over yet! It's too dangerous out! Don't go!" she yelled, but I ignored her. I ran out into the rain and wind, determined to help her. I could hear her call for me, but I didn't stop running. The rain was stinging my eyes as I ran, but I ignored it. I checked my watch, which read 7:30 PM. Suddenly, there was a snap from above. I looked up and saw a huge tree branch coming down. I tried to run, but fear prevented me from running. "LOOK OUT!!!" I felt hands push against my back and I hit my head hard on the ground. Before my world went dark, I heard another snap and a cry of pain.

When I opened my eyes, the rain was still falling hard, but the wind had subsided some. I slowly pulled my head up, the left side of my face covered in mud. My vision was slightly foggy, but I could still tell where I was. I glanced around and saw a figure behind me, lying still and underneath a large branch. That's when I remembered what had happened; the girl had pushed me out of the way of a falling branch! I crawled over to her quickly, afraid that it might have crushed her. When I got to her, I almost sighed in relief when I saw that she was still breathing. I reached out slowly and rolled the branch off of her. I heard another small snap, but the girl didn't cry out, so I guessed that it wasn't a bone. I remembered the snapping noise from before and her crying in pain and I slowly rolled her over. I stared in fear; she had a bone in her lower leg sticking out of the skin. I placed my hand on her head, but quickly pulled away. _She's burning up!_ I thought with fear. She slowly opened her eyes, which looked foggy and uncertain. "Hey!" I said, glad she was awake, but I couldn't tell how much pain she was in. But I'm confident that she could feel the bone sticking out of her leg. "You…you 'k?" she asked, her voice sluggish. I just stared at her for a moment. It was my fault that her leg was broken and that her fever was worse, and she was asking _me_ if _I_ was okay! "Yes, I'm fine." I whispered quietly. I slowly pulled her arm over my back and lifted her up. "Tha's good…" she said quietly into my ear. I didn't want to hear her anymore; I was just too ashamed of myself. I lifted her onto my back and realized how light and cold she was. "Hold on to me, ok?" I asked her, hoping that she heard me. I felt her warm head nod slowly and she gripped my black coat tightly. I ran as fast as I could back to the nursery shrine, hoping I could get there before the storm kicked up again. Luck was on my side because once I got back and shut the door, the wind began blowing again. I leaned the girl against the wall and tried to think of what to do. Even though I was only nine, I was taught some basics about wounds, seeing as my dad ran the local clinic. I went back to where the small nurses' office used to be and fished around until I found some gauze bandages. "Good, there still some here." I sighed. I ran back as fast as I could and landed in front of her. "I need to get as much of those wet cloths off of you." I told her. She motioned me to get closer to her and I leaned in close. "I have….cloths underneath this dress. Go ahead and…" she tried to finish, but I could tell she didn't have enough energy to talk much. I lifted her arms up and slowly pulled the soaking dress off of her and took off her gloves and shoes. I grabbed the bandages and unrolled them. "This…is not your…fault."

I wanted to yell at her really badly, but I didn't have enough strength in me for it. "What?" I asked instead. "I…have been sick since I…got…here." She explained slowly. I held my finger to my lips in order to get her to be quiet. "You have a bad fever. Please stop talking so much." I said to her. I didn't want to hear her anymore, it was too much. I took her leg gently in my hands. "I need to straighten it out, and it's going to hurt." I warned. She didn't even look at me, so I slowly straightened her leg. She cried out in pain and it made me flinch. I quickly grabbed the gauze and wrapped it tightly around her leg. As I did so, I noticed something else; there was a small stick sticking out of her side. Her dress was so baggy that it was easy to pull the dress off without noticing it. _That must have been the other snapping noise I heard when I rolled the large branch off of her._ I thought. I pushed her over slowly and seized the branch. "Do your best not to scream." I begged quietly. I pulled it out quickly, and, to my surprise, she didn't scream at all. I quickly wrapped it with what was left of the bandages. I then took my coat and squeezed the water out of it and ripped it in three pieces. "Please say dad won't get upset." I prayed. I took one piece and wrapped it over her leg, one around her chest, and placed the other on her head, hoping it would cool her down some. I ran back to the kids play section and grabbed some blankets. I threw two of them on the floor and slowly picked the girl. I laid her as gently and slowly as I could on the blankets. I threw the last one over her and went to the restroom. I threw off my shoes and tore the sleeves off of my white shirt and tried to tear my pants legs to make them shorter. I have no idea still on _how_ I did that! I ran back in there and climbed under the blanket with her. I needed to make sure we both stayed warm since we were soaked to the bone. I felt her shiver and it caused me to shiver as well. "By the way, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. What's your name?" I asked her. She smiled gently. "My name is…" she started to say, but the fever claimed her. I sighed in frustration, but there was nothing I could do. So I decided to get some sleep myself.

Warm rays of sunshine landed on my face and forced my eyes open. I couldn't remember where I was for a moment, but the stirring figure next to me brought it all back. _That's right! There was that storm and…she pushed me outta the way…_ I thought groggily. She sat up and shook her head. "Mornin, Strawberry!" she said. I stared at her for a long time before saying anything. "That ain't my name! My name's Ichigo!" I yelled. She only giggled, and it made my insides feel funny. "Which means Strawberry." She explained. _Among other things…_ I thought to myself. I just shook my head and got up. "I need to find my dad." I told her. She suddenly started to shiver. "Please don't leave me…"she begged quietly. I walked back over to her and patted her back. "I won't be gone long, k? My dad runs a clinic not to far away, so we'll be back quickly." I tried to explain. She nodded, but for some reason, it looked like she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and she fell backwards. I barely caught her before her head hit the hard floor. Her head was practically burning up. I needed to get my dad, but I couldn't leave her. _What am I going to do?_ I thought, panic beginning to fill me. That's when I heard my name being called; "Ichigo! Are you out here?!" It was my dad. "Dad!" I laid her down gently and ran towards the door. I pulled it open and saw my dad in the distance. "Over here!" I yelled and waved. He ran as fast as he could and picked me up, holding me tightly. "I'm glad you're alright, Ichigo." He said, and I started crying. As he put me down, I ran back into the old shrine. "That girl needs help, dad!"

I stood by her nervously. We had to take her to the hospital for her leg. The doctors said that she almost got pneumonia, but we brought her in just in time. "Your son did a good job with her leg, ." they told my dad. He patted my shoulder lightly. "I didn't raise him to be useless." He said with a smile, trying to lighten up my mood. It didn't work, needless to say. I still felt responsible for this. "You can take her to your clinic if you wish." I looked up at the doctor and then at my dad. He smiled. "Yes, we'll take her." My eyes went wide. He looked at me. "That's ok with you, Ichigo?" he asked. I nodded real fast. I had a lot of questions to ask her, even though I'd have to wait for when she got up. When we took her back to our clinic, my sisters crowded around her bed. "Is she gonna wake up soon?" Yuzu asked. "Yes, we just need to giver her some time." My dad said and turned to me. "Come on, Ichigo. Let's let her rest quietly." He told me. I followed him out of the room, glancing back at her one more time. "Good night." I whispered.

Chapter 10 end

Whew! Sorry I cut it short! This chapter is gonna be continued in 11! Review pretty please!!!!!! Cookies and milk to the 1st review!


	11. Chapter 11: Remember me

_**The pain of being forgotten hurts, but it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as the pain I feel when I know what could have happened to you if you didn't forget me in the first place…**_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Ok, Chapter 11…

Toshiro:.. Well?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I think I hit a wall.

Toshiro:*smacks head* You're an idiot.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: No I'm not!

Toshiro: Oh really?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yes, really. Your just a genius.

Toshiro: *smiles* Thanks for admitting it.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I admitted it because I'm not stupid and I know you're a genius.

Toshiro: …What?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: *smiles evilly* Nothing. Do the disclaimer please!

Toshiro: Ok. Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach. If she did, me and Ichigo would be on better terms with each other.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yes, you would! I mean, in Diamond-Dust Rebellion, they fought well together, so why can't they just get along together and be friends? They're so alike, and after that one friendly moment, nothing! Argh! Oh well. Here's Chapter 11. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Remember me…

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a strange room. _Where…am I?_ she wondered groggily. She tried to sit up and felt pain shoot through her body. That's when it all came back to her. _Ichigo! _She started to stand up when she heard a voice come from behind her. "Getting up might not be in your best interest, Kurai." She turned to see a man with a green and white striped hat and clogs. "Who are you?" she asked warily. He pulled out a fan and covered his face. "My name's Kisuke Urahara. May I ask your first name?" he said. Sakura turned away from him. "Sakura." She said quietly. Urahara sat down next to her and handed her a cup. "This tea will do ya some good." he told her. She took it and slowly sipped at it. Her eyes focused o the room next to her. She could feel that Ichigo was in that room. "How'd I get here?" "You're a lucky girl. Ichigo killed that dragon-hollow and managed to bring you here before the poison fully entered your systems." Urahara explained. Sakura was only half caring. "Is he ok?" she asked. Urahara nodded, and then frowned. "You aren't going to like me for this, but, I had to bring his memories of you back." Urahara expected her to get mad, but instead she let out a sigh. "I noticed. I understand why you did it, and it needed to be done. I can't avoid it any longer." She said, half to herself. Urahara gave her a curious look. "Avoid what, might I ask?" he asked. "Fate." Now the ex-captain wanted to laugh. "Fate? Honestly, a 15 year old shouldn't be worrying about things like that!" he said with a laugh. "You would, if you knew what I knew. The things I've heard about…secrets I've kept…I can't do it anymore." She sighed and stood up. Although her chest still hurt, she wanted to go home. "Huh. I was right." She stopped walking. "You're a dragon Kurai, aren't you?" She snapped her head in his direction. "How do you know of this?!" She snapped. Urahara raised an eyebrow. "Your parents told me a lot when they were still alive." He explained. Sakura relaxed some. "Tell me what you know."

* * *

Back to Ichigo…

It had been three weeks since that storm and Flower was doing well. I call her Flower for a reason. When she had gotten up, I asked her for her name. "The flower that blooms in the spring." "That ain't a name!" I had argued. She had laughed at me. "It's a riddle. If you know the answer, then you'll know my name." I had given up on it after I had spent three days on the damn riddle. My dad walked up to me, a sad smile on his face. "What's wrong dad?" I asked him, worried. "She has to leave tomorrow." His words hit me hard. She had told me that she lived in the States with her sister. She was visiting the grave of her parents when we had met. When I asked her if she missed her parents, she had shaken her head. "Not at all. I have my sister, and that's good enough for me." Now that I heard she was leaving, I felt crestfallen. "Dad…can we…adopt her and her sister?" I asked. His face softened, and I already knew the answer. "No Ichigo. I understand that you want to, and if I could, I would. But she lives in the U.S., and I don't have enough money to go there, adopt them, and come back. Sorry." He said, placing his hand on my head. I sighed sadly. He then showed me a pair of crutches. "Take her for a walk around today. Just be careful." He told me. I smiled and ran into the room. "Hey Flower! Let's get out of here!" I exclaimed.

* * *

She was walking around kind of shakily on the crutches, but that's why I was there. I was meant to help her adjust to the crutches. "You doin ok?" I asked her. She gave off that smile that made me feel weird. "I'm good, Strawberry. It's nice to get out of the clinic." She said. I rolled my eyes. She told me she wouldn't call me Ichigo until I had guessed her name. "I have an idea on where we can go!" she said excitedly. I followed her down the street as she explained where we were going. "We used to own a nice house around here. If I'm not mistaken…_he's_ still there." I gave her a funny look. The way she said 'he' made it sound like he shouldn't be there still. "Who?" Flower turned to me and smiled. "We had a caretaker when we still lived there. He died before my parents did, but he devoted his entire career to watching me and my sister when we were born." She smiled at me, but it faded quickly when she looked at my expression. "You don't believe in ghosts, do you?" she asked. I tripped a little. I had been teased for supposedly 'talking to people no one else can see', and yet, she was asking me the same thing, but with a serious look on her face! "Well…I…that is…I…" I tried to answer, but I couldn't say anything. "Your special, Strawberry." I turned to look at her, but she was still looking away from me. "I know you can see ghosts. You should feel lucky!" she smiled and I felt funny for the 50th time. I couldn't explain it, but I could tell that she rarely smiled, and that when she did, it made others feel weird. "I do not see ghosts!" I yelled at her. She flinched slightly at my yelling. "We'll see then." She said simply. We continued to walk in silence.

* * *

We stopped in front of an old four story house. The 'for sale' sign was still out in the yard, and the walls were covered in vines. "Hey, old man!" she began calling. "You still here?" An old man with a dark brown hat walked out from behind a tree. "My my my! It certainly is a surprise to see you!" he exclaimed. He ran over to us and shook her hand. It took me a moment to notice that he had an odd chain on his chest. I could also see right through him! _Talk about strange…_ I thought nervously. He leaned in on me slowly. "Tell me, child. Can this young man see me?" he asked her. "Yes, I can." I said. "In fact, I don't see _how_ I can't see you." He gave me a sad smile. "Lad, I passed away years ago. I've stayed in this world though for one reason; to make sure that this child and her sister are safe." He explained. I didn't get it. If he was a ghost, wouldn't he be all white and scary looking? Flower caught my look and laughed. "Ghosts aren't scary, Strawberry!" she laughed. "But...there are other things out there that are scary. And they hunt ghosts, not to mention people like you and me." Her voice had a serious tone in it, but I couldn't help but think she was crazy. "What the heck are you talking about?" I asked her. As if to answer me, the air around us got real quiet. All of a sudden, she turned to me and grabbed my arm. "Strawberry, we need to leave!" she sounded completely terrified. The tree next to us was suddenly launched straight over our heads. "Run!" the old man yelled. The two of us began running, but with her crutches, Flower wasn't going to get anywhere fast. We took a u-turn and ran into her old house. "It's the only place we can hide!" she gasped. We ran through the door, which was a-jar, and ran down a long hallway. As we were running, Flower tripped from behind me. I turned quickly and ran towards her. "Flower!" "Run, Strawberry!!!" she yelled, fear in her voice. The roof up above collapsed around her, and the ground around her cracked. I couldn't see very well, but there was this…this monster above her!

* * *

Back to Sakura…

Sakura stared at the ex-captain. "So…you know everything, basically." She confirmed. Urahara nodded slowly. "How much does everyone know?" he asked her. "Just about as much as Kyomi. I told them after I met Orihime." She explained. Urahara pulled his fan out. "What do you plan on doing now?" Sakura looked back at the room where Ichigo was sleeping. _He will wake soon…_ she thought. "I'm going to go home and wait for him. He will have many questions, and I know that I have to answer him." As she got up and walked to the door, Urahara followed her, his fan in front of his face. "You're lying. You're gonna try and run away, aren't you?" Sakura's step faltered, and she turned to the ex-captain, eyes full of anger. "If I don't, others will get hurt! I refuse to burden him with myself. Besides…" she clenched her hand into a fist and wanted nothing more than to cry. "I've had enough of running away. But if I don't leave…" She turned back to Urahara. "You have very good self-control. Why do you fear losing control of the Animal within?" he asked. When Sakura didn't answer, he continued. "That's not the real reason is it?" Her eyes filled with tears, and Urahara smiled from behind his fan. "You don't want to leave. You want to stay here…with _him_, right?" Her head suddenly snapped up and glared at him. "The _reason_ I need to leave is because of him! Don't you understand? It's too dangerous for me to be around him! If I stay, his life, along with anyone else around him, is in danger!" Urahara put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This will only cause more pain." He warned. Sakura took his hand off her shoulder. "I know. But that's because…" she wanted to say something, but Urahara decided to finish for her. "You love him, don't you?" Sakura stared at him for a moment, her face turned deep red, and then ran out the door. "Yep. That's what you call twitter patted!"

As she ran to her house, Sakura wiped tears from her eyes. _Will you remember me, Ichigo? _She wondered.

* * *

Back to Ichigo…

The monster loomed over Flower, looking at her like he was going to eat her. As he lunged in on her, I just yelled. "Stop!!!" The monster halted for a minuet and looked at me funny. "Don't hurt her!!!" I kept yelling. "Strawberry…" I heard her whisper quietly. The monster leaned in front of me and sniffed me. It licked its lips and lunged at me. I tensed up and waited for impact, but it never came. The floor fell from underneath us, and the three of us fell down, screaming. I hit the ground really hard, my head hitting something. My world became a sea of swimming color as I tried to stand up. The monster was above me and I could tell it was going to get me. There was a sudden black blur from the corner of my eye as it stood in front of me. "Touch him, and I'll tear all you fucking limbs off one by one!" I couldn't make heads or tails of who it was. My vision blurred and my world went dark.

* * *

When I woke up, my head felt like I had been hit by a car. _What happened?_ I wondered. "Oh, Strawberry Guardian Angel! You're ok!" I felt arms wrap around my neck, not too tight, but just enough to make me yell. "What the…?" I gasped and turned to see Flower looking at me with a relieved face. "I was scared! We got lucky that you didn't get hurt in that fall!" she smiled. I rubbed a sore spot on my head. "Are you sure? I feel like I got hit by a car." I moaned. She smiled innocently. "I'm positive. That old man helped us out of the hole after that monster suddenly died!" I rubbed my head again, totally confused. I glanced around, but the old man was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?" I asked her. Her eyes grew soft. "He was finally able to pass on. I'm so glad…" she sighed. I stood up and looked for her crutches. I found them underneath a pile of twigs and walked over to her. I heard her making soft noises and I knelt next to her. She was crying! "Whoa! Are you sure you're ok?" I asked. She sniffed and rubbed her nose on her sleeve. "Yes. I'm sad." I cocked my head to the left, confused. "Why?" "I leave soon. You'll forget all about me, Strawberry Guardian Angel." She sniffed. As I helped her on to her crutches, I couldn't help but notice something. "Why are you calling me Guardian Angel?" She turned and she laughed softly. "You protected me. Besides, your name means that as well, and you still haven't guessed my name yet." As she turned to face me, my face grew red. "Thank you, Strawberry Guardian Angel!"

* * *

When the day came to take her to the airport, I almost didn't go. I guess I had grown slightly attached to her. She was like another sister to me. So when she had only five minuets left to talk, I wanted to cry. She caught on instantly. "Don't you think about crying on me!" she snapped. "B-but I don't want you to go." I mumbled. She reached out and smacked my face. "Oww! What the…?" I rubbed my cheek and glared at her. "Are you gonna cry every time someone laves you?!" she snapped. I was shocked; she had never sounded this upset before. "Look, people in your life are going to come and go. Some will leave and others will die." She put her hand gently under my chin and locked her dark blue eyes with my brown ones. "Instead of crying over those that simply leave, cry for those that die and smile and wave to those that leave." I didn't know what to say. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a branch with cherry blossoms on it. "Keep this. By the time thee flowers die, you will have forgotten all about me." She said. I pulled away from her hand, stunned. "What? Your kidding, right?" I asked. She bowed her head. "Unfortunately, no I'm not." I couldn't believe what she was saying! "I would never ever forget you!" She placed her hand on my cheek, and I turned red again. "But you will. Promise me though that you will never forget about your gift. To see ghosts is so rare." I only nodded. She responded with her smile. As she walked away, she turned to speak one more time. "Also, we'll never fully forget each other. Although we may change, the one way we'll remember each other is our eyes. Your eyes will never change." She walked away, and I never saw her again.

* * *

Ichigo shot up, sweating. _What the hell?_ He wondered to himself. He had no idea why those memories chose to resurface now, but he felt bad. "I told her that I wouldn't forget her… I'm so stupid." He sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I never even guessed her name." He remembered the little riddle; _"The flower that blooms in the spring."_ Suddenly, his head rose from his hands. _Flower that blooms in the spring…_ he repeated in his mind. _Flower…cherry blossoms…_ He whispered to himself the only answer. "Sakura."

Chapter 11 end

* * *

Yes!!! This chapter is finally off my chest! I have gotten some reviews that have been asking me for the hentai. It'll be soon! But don't be surprised if it sucks. Anyways, reviews are always accepted! Just click this little button here, and the 1st review gets $100!!!


	12. Chapter 12: I belong with you

_**No matter the consequences, I will love you for all eternity… **_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hey y'all!!! Chapter 12 is here! And in order to celebrate, Ryu from Moonshroud's fic, Crystalline, is doing the disclaimer!

Ryu: What am I doing here?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Well… you're doing the disclaimer.

Ryu: The dis-what?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: *smacks head against wall* You mean you don't know what a disclaimer is?!

Ryu: No, I do previews. They're WAY better. Oh, and to all you fans out there, Sakura has a major attitude problem.

Sakura: I do not!!!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Right, she's just…*thinks for a moment* complex.

Sakura: Right, I- *turns to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo* What?!

Ryu: Hey, I'm just an arrancar here. Make some stupid or stuck-up _SOUL REAPER _do it! Like…*thinks for a very brief moment* Sakura or Renji, for instance.

Sakura: Why you little-!

Renji and Urahara: But we don't wanna!

Sakura: You're not helping, Renji!!! And what are you doing here, Urahara?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: *smacks head* Oh boy. Well…we'll just skip the disclaimer.

Ryu: Fine. I'll say it to appease you _soul reapers_ then.

Sakura: Little stuck up-*mouth covered by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo*

Ryu: Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach. Thank Tite-sama. Can I go? I have an important meeting with the Espada.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yep! Thanks a ton! Well, here's a warning ahead of time. This chapter will have hentai, but I'm not experienced with that stuff. So if it sucks, please forgive me!!! Well, here goes nothing!!!!

* * *

Chapter 12: I belong with you…

Ichigo walked to the open of Urahara's store, but was quickly stopped b the owner. "Hold up, Ichigo. You really shouldn't be moving around." The ex-captain said. Ichigo tried to move past him, but Urahara was completely blocking the way. "Kisuke, please let me past." He asked. The shop owner shook his head. "No can do. I know where you're headed." He said with a smile. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So what? Please let me through." He asked again. Urahara moved a little, but remained in front of the door. "You still need to rest. You haven't recovered the rest of your strength yet." He explained. Ichigo tapped his foot on the ground. Urahara was right; Ichigo could barely keep standing up. _But that doesn't matter!_ He thought, getting frustrated. "If you know where I'm going, then you'll also know _why_ I'm going there!" he said impatiently. Urahara stepped out of the way. "You're right, I do." Ichigo practically lunged at the door knob, but Urahara put his hand on it before he could reach it. "But let me warn you; you're only causing her more harm." He said. Ichigo stared at him for along time before replying. "No more than it is now." He said, sounding tired. Urahara slowly nodded and took his hand off the knob. As Ichigo opened the door, he turned to Urahara. "Thank you for the help. Besides, I'm not going there right away. There's somewhere else I need to go first." With that, he ran as fast as he could to the cemetery.

* * *

Ichigo was running out of breath. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and it was below twenty degrees outside. He ignored the cold as best as he could, but it was getting harder to run. His legs felt like lead and he was still tired. _Almost there!_ He thought. When he finally got up the hill, he stopped to catch his breath. As he looked up, he saw the grave of his mother. "I know it's abnormal for me to be here, mom." He said as he walked up to her grave. "But…there's something I need to see, something I need to confirm." He walked down a few aisles as he remembered following the girl in his memories. As if he was being pulled by an invisible string, he walked slowly down the seventh row from his mothers' grave. He counted slowly to himself as he passed the grave stones. "One…Two…Three…Four…Five…" Finally, he stopped in front of one. He knelt down and cleared the frost away from the words. The moment he read the names, he gasped. Written on the tombstone were two names, both ending in Kurai.

* * *

Sakura stared out the window, slightly dazed. Her wounds were all but gone, a few pale scars where she had nearly been torn open. "Did we really get attacked like that?" she wondered. She walked over to her bed and kept staring out the frost covered window. _"He will soon come."_ The voice in her head spoke quietly. Sakura nodded, but wanted more than anything to deny it. "I know. But I wish he wouldn't." she replied with a sigh. The Animal laughed, which surprised Sakura. "What the hell is so funny?!" she snapped. _"You are. I know what you want, more than anything." _He replied. Sakura crossed her arms. "Your point is?" she asked hotly. _"You don't just __**want**__ him…"_ he said quietly, and Sakura could imagine the smile on its face. _"You __**need**__ him. Now more than ever." _Sakura wanted to argue, but she couldn't think of what to say. _"He knows now, so there is no reason to hide the truth. There is no longer a reason to run."_ The Animal's voice began to fade away before it left these last words. "You can not outrun fate." Sakura was once again alone, but she wasn't lonely, only sad. "Yeah, I know." She whispered quietly. She lay down on her bed, face buried in a pillow. As she thought about what to tell him, she couldn't help but cry. _Ichigo…I'm sorry…_ she thought with a pang in her heart.

* * *

Ichigo walked slowly down the street, trying to process everything that had happened. _Why now?_ He wondered. _After all this time, why did she come back now? _He knew there were more questions, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting the answer. There was something else though that was more confusing. Even though he'd only known her for about a month, there was this odd feeling inside him, one he couldn't explain, but knew what it was. There was only one problem; he didn't know if she would return his feelings. _That must be what Urahara meant._ He thought with a sigh. If he told her how he felt, she might not feel the same, and things between them would get weird. He saw her house and began walking faster. _There's only one way I can tell her how I feel._ He thought with a smile. _I just hope she doesn't hate me for it._

* * *

Sakura heard a rapid knock on the door. "Gee, I wonder who that is?" she asked sarcastically. She walked downstairs and opened the door, only to gasp. Ichigo stood in front of her, completely out of breath and slightly red. "Ichigo! What the hell do you think you're doing outside dressed like that?!" she yelled. Sakura grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, slamming the door behind them. "I…I…" he tried to talk, but he was just too out of breath. "Don't speak. Sit down as I get you something warm to drink." She told him. Ichigo sat down obediently on the couch as Sakura ran to fix a cup of hot cocoa. As the water heated up, she grabbed a blanket and threw it over Ichigo. "Maybe this will warm ya up some." She said, and then pounded her fists on the couch. "You moron! Are you trying to freeze yourself to death?!" she scolded. "I need to tell you something." He said his voice slightly raspy from being out in the cold. Sakura sighed. "It had better be pretty damn important for you to come in a fucking _t-shirt_!" she yelled. As Ichigo began to say something, Sakura got up to check on the hot water. She took the coffee pot out and poured the steaming water in a glass. As she reached for a hot cocoa pack, she heard Ichigo say something. "You're actually helping _me_ this time…" he let his sentence trail in order to get her attention. As she stopped messing with the pack and began to dump the powder into the small mug, he finished his sentence. "…flower that blooms in the spring." Sakura spilled some of the powder on the counter. _So it's true…_she thought and sighed.

* * *

Sakura turned to face him. "You finally got it, huh?" she asked. Ichigo stared at her from the couch, not saying a word. She finished fixing the cup and walked into the living room, handing him the mug. "How long have you known?" he asked her quietly as he sipped the hot cocoa.

* * *

Sakura was a little unsure on how to answer. "Ever since we performed konso on those two souls." Ichigo slammed the mug down. "You never bothered to tell me?!" he yelled. Sakura stared at him calmly. "I had my reasons. I knew you would remember in your own time." She replied. Ichigo glanced into her dark blue eyes. The normal fire and spirit was gone, replaced by a sudden sadness. "Sakura…" he started to say, but she got up and began to walk into the kitchen. "It doesn't matter now. I need to be alone for a moment." She said. "Why, so you can run away?" Sakura was surprised to see Ichigo right behind her. He walked towards her slowly, backing her up against a wall. "Why did you leave?" he asked her. Sakura sighed. "My sister was ill. I had spent too long here and I worried about her." She said. Ichigo shook his head. "That isn't the only reason. You said we'd meet again, yet you never said when." "That's because I didn't know if we would ever see each other again, you moron!" she snapped. She tried to push him away, but despite the fact he was tired, he didn't budge. Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever. That doesn't matter anymore." Sakura gave him a puzzled look. "I want you to know…" he started to say, but Sakura rapidly shook her head. "No, Ichigo. It's too dangerous." She said, and then added quietly. "_I'm_ too dangerous." Ichigo laughed. "Like I haven't dealt with anything dangerous before!" Sakura gave him a weird look. Suddenly, his chocolate eyes grew really soft. "I want you to know how I feel." He said. He cupped her head in his hands softly. "The only problem is that I'm not good at words." Before she could respond, Ichigo bent down and kissed her gently on her lips. To her surprise, she didn't resist, but fell into it. Ichigo pulled away, face slightly red. "I don't care if you don't share my feelings or if you ever want to see me again." He backed away slowly and began to walk towards the door. "I just wanted to let you know how I felt." Sakura grabbed his arm. Ichigo stared at her hand for a moment before looking into her eyes. They were full of emotions, like a swirling pool of water. "Don't…leave me alone." She begged quietly. She pulled him closer. "Don't leave me alone again." She reached up and returned the kiss.

* * *

**WARNING!!! HENTAI STARTS HERE!!!! If you don't wanna read it, go look for the bold words at the end!**

* * *

Sakura walked backwards up the stairs, followed closely by Ichigo. She felt for the knob on her door and turned it as Ichigo caught up and kissed her again, this time more deeply and longer. As he kissed her, Sakura un-did his belt and slowly pulled his jeans off and began working on his t-shirt. He slipped his arms gently under her nightgown and pulled it over her head. As he walked forward, he knocked Sakura down onto her bed, smiling. "Ichigo…" she whispered quietly. He climbed onto the bed next to her and they began to kiss again. As they did, they slowly sat up and Ichigo slowly slipped out of his underwear. She followed suit and soon they were rubbing against each other, as if some in rhythm with some primal beat that only they could hear. Slowly, Ichigo pushed Sakura back down gently on the bed. "I hope you're ready." He whispered softly in her ear. She could feel him leaning closer to her, his hot breath breathing down her neck. "Ichigo…I…" she started to say, but was shortly interrupted by a sudden feeling from down below. "Ahh!" she cried out, completely taken by surprise. "Shhh." He hushed her. She felt him run her through about five times before he found what he was looking for. As he pushed one final time, Sakura felt something pass through them both. But she was too busy with other emotions too worry about it. Slowly, she brought herself up to Ichigo's neck and kissed it gently, trailing her tongue slowly down his neck. Ichigo repeated slowly, nipping here and there at her neck. As she licked his ear delicately, she whispered quietly. "I love you, Ichigo." Ichigo buried his face in her hair, which smelled like cherry blossoms before replying. "I love you too, Sakura." Slowly and steadily, they slid under the covers and fell asleep next to each other, relishing in each others warmth and comfort.

* * *

**Hentai is over now!!! Thank god it's off my chest!!!! **

Sakura woke up to the soft breathing going down her neck. She turned around slowly to see Ichigo next to her. He had a peaceful look on his face, and she smiled gently. His words echoed through her head. _I love you too, Sakura… _She turned red at the thought. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was then that she noticed something. Without meaning to, she focused on his spiritual pressure. It was then she felt that something was wrong, very wrong. His breathing was nice, sure, but it was also in time with her own. _No…_ she thought with horror. _What have I done?_ She slowly crawled out of the bed so that she wouldn't wake him up. She stumbled on the ground as she reached for her nightgown. She slipped back on and climbed into the chair next to her bed. She stared silently at Ichigo, who was still asleep, oblivious to what had happened. _I hope he wakes up soon._ She thought as she pulled her knees up to her face. _Ichigo…what have I done to you?_

* * *

Ichigo got up slowly, slightly tired still. He glanced around, unsure of where he was for a moment. It was then he remembered where he was. _Me and Sakura… we had sex…_he realized slowly. It was then he noticed that she wasn't there. "Sakura? Where are you?" he asked. He heard small noises to his left and turned to see Sakura. She was back in her nightgown, in the fetal position and her eyes were red. _Something's wrong…_ "What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked, concerned. She didn't say anything, or even look at him. Her eyes seemed distant and scared. Ichigo grabbed his boxers and put them on. He grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her. "Sakura, pay attention!" he said. Her dark blue eyes seemed to refocus and she shivered slightly. "I-Ichigo?" she whispered his name quietly. She sounded afraid and cold. Ichigo grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around the both of them and he held her closely. "What's wrong?" She stared into his eyes. "What's wrong? You mean you can't tell?" she asked him. Ichigo was taken aback slightly. "W-was it too soon to….you know." He asked. Sakura laughed, but there was no humor in her voice. "No, you moron! Oh, please say I'm wrong." She said, half to herself. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look before he heard her speak again. _"If you can hear me, please say yes."_ She asked. Ichigo stared at her for a moment. When she had spoken, her lips never moved. "Yes…" he said slowly. Sakura's eyes grew haunted. "I knew it. It was nice to hope, but…" Ichigo was getting slightly agitated. "But what?!" he snapped, not meaning to sound so angry. Sakura shivered a little before speaking. "Ichigo…our souls have been connected."

* * *

Sakura noticed that he didn't get it. _Go figure…_she thought and sighed. "Ever heard of the concept of 'soul mates'?" she asked him. Ichigo put on a thoughtful look. "That refers to people that believe that were meant to be together." He said. Sakura nodded. "There is one person out there meant to be with each other. But the odds of you meeting that person is rare. It's even rarer when they return the same feelings back." She said. It took Ichigo a moment to process what she was saying. "So… you're saying we're soul mates." He concluded. Sakura nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes. If the soul mates have sex, sometimes, a special link is formed. This is called Soul Synchronization." Ichigo cocked his head to the right. "I've never heard of that before." He admitted. "Not many have, and that's because it happens so rarely. But when it does happen, there are some good points and some bad." Sakura explained.

* * *

"What's a good point?" Ichigo asked. "Well, we can hear each other's thoughts." She told him. "Like what you and your sister can do." Ichigo pointed out. Sakura nodded. "Yes, but this connection is stronger. Our souls are connected, intertwined." Ichigo nodded, but Sakura couldn't tell if he understood or not. "What's a bad point?" he asked. Sakura stared at him. "You really want to know?" she asked him slowly. Ichigo nodded. "Let me up." She said. Ichigo climbed out of the chair and she walked down to the kitchen. She came back up with a knife. "What are you doing?" he asked, uncertain of her intention. "Showing you a bad point." She took the knife and quickly made a small cut on her arm. She flinched in pain, and waited for Ichigo's response. Almost instantly, Ichigo felt as if she had cut his arm as well. "What the hell?" "Pain sharing. We feel each other's physical pain." She told him. She dropped the knife and sat down on her bed. "Ichigo…I'm sorry." She whispered. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be sorry for anything. If it was going to be like this, I'll deal with it." He whispered in her ear. She shoved his arms off of her. "That's not what I'm apologizing for." She said. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look. Before she could explain, she heard a familiar voice call from outside. "Sakura! Ichigo! I know you guys are there!" Sakura bolted to the window to see a black haired soul reaper. "Kyomi!" she gasped. She quickly grabbed her zanpakuto and leaped out the window as a soul reaper, Ichigo following closely behind. She embraced her sister. "I'm so glad to see you!" she almost cried. As she looked into her sister's green eyes, however, her heart fell. Her sister was angry. "Why, Sakura? Why didn't you tell me anything?!"

* * *

Oh my god!!! Soooooo glad this is done! Well, my peeps, tell me what ya think! If you read the hentai, tell me how that went, ok? Thanks a ton!!!XD


	13. Chapter 13: No more lies

_**Hiding the truth from others hurts, but sometimes it is necessary, for if they know the truth, it could very well destroy who they are… **_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: All right everyone! Time to bring Kyomi back into the picture!

Ukitake: About time. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten her and the rest of us.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hell no! I wouldn't forget my own OC! I've also noticed something kinda strange.

Ukitake: What?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Is it just me, or is the fact that Chapter 13, which 13 is considered an unlucky number, and the fact that Kyomi is pissed now a mere coincidence?

Ukitake: Beats me. May I do the disclaimer?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yup!

Ukitake: *coughs* Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach, that honor is Tite Kubo's.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Thanks! Now this chapter tells you just about everything Kyomi learned from those old books. Be prepared for some craziness!! Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 13: No more lies…

Kyomi continued to glare at her sister. "Why, Sakura? Why have you never told me anything?" she asked, sounding like she was begging. Sakura couldn't lock eyes with her sister. "What have you learned?" she asked quietly. Ichigo stared at them, unsure of what to say. _Something is defiantly wrong here._ He thought with a small shiver. Kyomi gave her sister with an angry look before growling "Everything, Sakura, everything."

* * *

_During the Dragon Hollow's attack…_

Kyomi couldn't help but feel uneasy. That feeling in her mind was still there. _Please help her, Ichigo._ She begged in her mind. "I didn't know you could read this old language!" Rukia gasped. Her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, glanced around its pages, lightly turning them so that they wouldn't crumble away. "They were an old noble family, and their knowledge about ancient creatures interested me. I made it a small…..hobby to learn the language." He replied in his normal monotone voice. "So…you'll be able to read it?" Kyomi asked. Byakuya shook his head. "This book is very old and difficult to read. When I find something interesting, I'll send a Hell Butterfly your way." He said to Captain Ukitake. The white haired captain nodded and started walking towards the door. "Come you three." He told the others. As they walked out the door, Kyomi looked back at Byakuya. "The dragon Kurai that was holding the book…he had been run through by a sword." He looked up at her, his eyes indifferent. "I just thought you should know. I don't know if it has any significance. Thank you." She bowed and left the room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_While Ichigo was dreaming/remembering… _

"I wonder what she's been doing by herself?" Renji wondered out loud as he leaned against a building, a cup of tea in his hand. Rukia shrugged. "Training, I'd guess." She suggested. Renji looked up at the sky, which was turning grey. "I don't know, she seemed a little…upset the other day." He said. Rukia nodded. "According to her, Sakura got into some more trouble. Hope she's ok." She replied. A small black swallowtail butterfly flew up to the two soul reapers. "Go find Kyomi and Captain Ukitake. There is something slightly…disturbing that I must share." It was Captain Kuchiki. Both soul reapers glanced at each other and began searching for the others.

* * *

Kyomi didn't like the look in the dark haired captain's eyes. _This isn't good…_she thought and shifted slightly in her chair. "Before I begin, I must ask Kyomi this; how much do you know about the curse, exactly?" he asked her. Kyomi told him and the captain nodded. "Just like everyone else, you know the basic knowledge, but these books…" he tapped them gently. "Go beyond the basic knowledge." Much to his surprise, Kyomi just shrugged. "Even I knew there was stuff that I didn't know." She replied. Byakuya gave her an awkward look and continued. "What animal does your sister become?" he asked her. Kyomi was taken slightly aback by the sudden question. "Dragon. Why?" Byakuya's shocked look told her something was up. "According to these books, Dragon Kurai are really rare. Because of the fact that the first cursed Kurai was a dragon, these special Kurai are often feared, for they could wield devastating abilities." Kyomi shook her head. "No. If Sakura knew all of this, she would have told me." "She couldn't tell you because she was forbidden to speak about it." Kyomi locked eyes with him before he glanced back down at the books. "These books are full of secrets, but there is one that tops them all…"

* * *

_Present…_

"This ability…is the ability to transfer the curse from one being to another." Kyomi finished. Sakura continued to stare at the ground. Kyomi felt anger boiling up inside her. "You're ability makes you a threat to anyone to close to you." She growled. Sakura finally met her sister's eyes, sadness filling them up. "You were the only one near me, and it wouldn't affect you. Besides, it can't be transferred unless…" Instantly, she went silent and stared at Ichigo. "Wait, don't tell me you…" Kyomi grabbed her sister's shoulders. "You had sex with him?!" she gasped. Sakura looked back down at the ground. "I don't believe this!" she yelled and turned to walk away from her sister. "Wait, Kyomi I…" Sakura began to say something, but Kyomi quickly turned to her, glaring madly. "No! You have no excuse! Don't you know what you have done?!" she yelled. Sakura flinched and turned to Ichigo, who looked confused. "Y-yes, I do. I tried to stop….but our connection is too strong. I..._needed_ to do it." She whispered. Kyomi walked up and slapped her sister hard on the cheek. "Damn you! I'm tired of your lies!" she screeched. Sakura took a step back, looking shocked and confused. "What the hell are you thinking?!" Ichigo snapped as he walked forward, tired of seeing them argue. "Step aside, Kurosaki." Kyomi said darkly. Ichigo paused for a moment. _Was she really this scary before?_ He wondered.

* * *

Sakura felt like crying. _This is all my fault!_ She thought. "I'm tired of all the lying and shit! What I want to know is this; how long were you aware of this ability?" Kyomi asked. Sakura tried to think past her shock and Ichigo's voice in her head. _"What the hell is going on, Sakura?"_ he asked. _"I was going to tell you, but…"_ she let her thoughts trail. "Since I was eight." She replied. It took Kyomi a moment to process this. "You mean you've known…" She glared at Ichigo. "Since you've met _him_?!" There was an animalistic growl in her tone which made her sister shiver. "Leave Ichigo out of this." She said. Kyomi stared at her, eyes burning. "No. I will not." Sakura stiffened and walked directly in front of her sister. "This has nothing to do with him! Leave him out of this!!!"she repeated, only louder. Kyomi leaned in on her sister to where their faces were almost touching. "Or you'll what?" she dared.

* * *

Ichigo could see the tension flying between them. _This can't be good at all…_he thought. Sakura looked fully into her sister's eyes, full of anger. "I'll make you." Before he could blink, Sakura and Kyomi were gone. "What the hell?!" he gasped. "Ichigo!" He turned quickly to see Renji and Rukia come out of a senkaimon. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the worried look in their eyes. "Is Kyomi here?" Renji asked. Ichigo sighed and told them what happened. "This isn't good." Rukia whispered. Renji turned to Ichigo. "How bad was the fight?" he asked. Ichigo thought for a moment. "They just suddenly…left." He suddenly felt something in the back of his mind. "No! She's in trouble!" he said and used Flash Step, leaving Rukia and Renji confused.

* * *

Kyomi stared at her sister. "Why are you intent on hurting him?" Sakura asked. Kyomi's eyes never left her sisters. "Ever since you've met him, you've changed, sister." She replied, half growling. Sakura shook her head. "No I haven't. Now calm down, please." She said quietly. Kyomi laughed and Sakura forced down a shiver. _This doesn't sound like her…_ she thought. _It's more…savage! _"Oh, but I _am_ calm. I also know precisely what I need to do. For I have also learned another thing." She knelt down and changed into her Animal form, looking as if she was ready to pounce. "You killed our parents!" She screeched and lunged at her sister.

* * *

Sakura ducked out of the way and Kyomi hit a sign. _She's lost it!_ Sakura thought in fear. "Get a hold of yourself, Kyomi! If you give in to it, the Animal within, you'll lose your soul!" she screamed, but her cries fell on deaf ears. Kyomi's eyes were full of anger and malice. _"It is too late now, sister."_ Her voice burned its way into Sakura's mind. "_For all the lies and deceit and for abandoning me…"_ she made another lunge at her sister. _"I'll kill you!!!!" _Sakura felt her sister collide with her body, holding up her zanpakuto and trying to protect herself from Kyomi's sharp claws. "It's never too late! Not unless you try to stop! Please, Kyomi, I don't want to hurt you!" she yelled. Kyomi slipped a paw underneath Sakura's zanpakuto and it connected painfully with Sakura's shoulder. Sakura cried out as she jumped back. Kyomi stood on her hind feet and howled. _"Another lie!"_ she thought to her sister. Sakura stood up slowly and glanced at her sister. Her mind flashed back to when they were three.

* * *

"_Which one is it?!" her father screamed at their mother, who was cowering in a corner, holding the small twins close to her chest. "They aren't any different from you or me!" their mother cried. Sakura felt her sister shiver close to her and grabbed her arm. _"It's ok. Mommy won't let Daddy hurt us."_ She thought, trying to comfort her sister. Their father smacked their mom with his hand. "Lie! But I do believe I know which one it is." He growled and shifted into his Animal form, a grizzly bear. "It's her!" he growled and lunged for Kyomi. "NO!" The next thing Sakura knew, her world was painted red. "M-Mommy?" she asked shakily. As she looked up, she screamed. What was still recognizable of her mother was torn in pieces and lying in front of her and her sister. The bear that was their father growled and lunged in on Kyomi again. "I won't let you hurt my little sister!!!!" Sakura snapped and shifted into her Animal form. She lunged at her fathers face and tore at it with her claws. Her father landed on the ground, faceless and dead. Sakura shivered as she reverted back to her human form. "Mommy…Daddy…" she cried into the night._

* * *

"I killed Father in order to protect you." She said, even though she knew her sister wasn't listening. "I vowed to protect my little sister, even though we're twins." Her body shifted into her Animal form, wings spread wide. "If it means I have to tear at her to bring her back, then fine!!!!" Kyomi launched at Sakura, who just jumped and smacked her back with her tail. Kyomi stood back up and made another lunge, this time she succeeded in connecting her claws with Sakuras' chest. Sakura cried out and slammed her own claws into Kyomi's side and knocking her into a building. Sakura panted and tried to see through the smoke. Suddenly, she felt teeth grab her neck and began to squeeze. Sakura gasped and flailed wildly. _"Kyomi, stop this! I know you don't want to do this!"_ she thought to her sister, sounding desperate.

* * *

Ichigo felt something dig into his throat. _What the hell is going on?!_ He thought. _I…can barely breathe! _When the invisible grip loosened a little, he let out a gasp. _"Sakura, what the fuck is going on?!"_ he asked her with his mind. _"Stay put, Ichigo." _Ichigo stopped running. _"Why?"_ _"Hold on. Let me get somewhere that I won't get interrupted."_

* * *

Sakura pulled her back legs under Kyomi and kicked her off. She then flew up as high as she could, trying to escape her sister for a few moments. Once she was high enough, she sighed. _"I want you to stay where you are."_ She repeated in her mind. She could tell that Ichigo wasn't happy about what she was saying. _"Are you out of your fucking mind?! You almost got chocked to death! I'm coming to help you!"_ he replied and she could feel him move again. _"STOP!!!"_ she screamed and he came to another halt. _"Please don't interfere, Ichigo. Please…"_ Her voice sounded sad and tired. _"But…I…" "No. This is my fight, my mess." _He tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she ignored him. _"It's my fault she was driven off the edge. And so help me; I will be the one to bring her back."_ All Ichigo could do was smile. _"Fine, I get it. Just promise me that you won't get yourself killed."_ He asked her. Sakura smiled and almost cried. _"Got it. Wish me luck." "I love you, Sakura, and good luck."_ He replied. Sakura pointed herself back at the ground. _"I love you too."_

* * *

Kyomi couldn't dodge Sakura's sudden lunge and was pinned to the ground. "I don't want to hurt you Kyomi!" she yelled, trying to reach through to her sister. Kyomi let out a snarl and dug her claws into Sakura's legs. She cried out in shock and jumped off of her sister. Kyomi slowly rose and stared at her sister in fury. _"You are a fool. You were born a fool…"_ she hissed and pushed against the ground. _"And will die a fool!!!" _Her teeth sank deeply into Sakura's neck. She let out a roar of agony and brought her tail down on Kyomi's head. Kyomi let out a short whine and let go. Sakura gasped as her sister's fangs left her neck. _There has to be a way to get to her!_ She thought desperately. An idea formed in her head. _It's risky…and I might not…no! I have to try!_

* * *

Kyomi stared at her sister. Her vision was slightly blurry due to the hard knock on the head by her sister's tail. _She's stalling, trying to think of a way to free her sister from my grasp._ She thought and grinned. _That I can not allow. "You know it is useless. She will never be freed from my grasps."_ She snarled into her sister's mind. Sakura wobbled forward, trying to steady herself. "I will free her, no matter what happens to me." She said, her voice thick with pain and sadness. Kyomi let out a series of short barks. _"You really are a fool, huh? Even you know that when I took over, there was no chance of her being freed. That's why you brought us here, am I right?"_ The shock in Sakura's eyes made her smile. _"I am. Yet, you are prolonging the fight. Why is that so?"_ she asked. Sakura remained silent for a long time. Finally, she took a step forward, causing Kyomi to tense up. "I made myself a promise…a long time go." She said. Sakura turned to lock eyes with her sister's, her dark blue eyes trying to find her sister in the dark green eyes that were full of venom. "I promised myself, and my mother…" She leaped up into the air, wings spread wide. "…that I would protect my little sister, whatever the cost!!!" She dived down and dug her claws into Kyomi's broad shoulders.

* * *

Sakura pinned the black wolf to the ground. "I understand that if you are the one I'm truly fighting, then my sister was forced to submit to your…interests. No wonder you never spoke to her." She growled. The black wolf smiled. _"Feh. You're right. Without a natural resistance to hearing my voice, she was easy to manipulate. Now I'm in control…"_ The Animal dug her claws into Sakura's soft belly. _"I can kill you easily."_ She scraped her claws down her belly, tearing at the skin. Sakura released her and put her arm on her chest to try and stop the bleeding. She could hear Ichigo in her mind, screaming and very pissed, but she ignored him. I need to concentrate. She thought and closed her eyes. The wolf stood back up, blood covering its mouth. _"You are too soft. At this rate, you'll bleed to death."_ It taunted. Sakura looked at the wolf with anger burning in her eyes. "Kyomi…if you can hear me…I'm sorry." The wolf watched as she ran straight forward, head first. The horns connected with the wolfs stomach and was pinned to a building.

* * *

_There was darkness all around her. "Where am I?" she asked, receiving no answer. She struggled to remember what had happened. _"A voice…called out to me, offering to help me."_ She thought slowly. _"Getsuhime told me not to listen, but I did. Now…"_ her mind suddenly felt really foggy. "Why…can't I remember?" It was then that she heard a voice. "Kyomi…hear me….sorry…" It was her sister. "Sakura?" she called, but there was no sign that she could hear her. She decided that she would try to listen, try to hear what her sister had to say…_

* * *

"I never intended to hurt you. I was only doing what I was told." Sakura said. The wolf brought its claws down on her head, but she ignored it. "It is forbidden for a dragon Kurai to share the dark knowledge, as our family called it. It tells about how the family line was to end, how someone is to be born with the ability to transfer the curse, and other things…" Tears came to her eyes as she felt the claws come down harder and harder. "But I wanted to tell you. To hide all those secrets from my own sister…it was hard. So I did tell you, back when we were eight. But you got mad and ran out into the middle of a storm. I chased after you, but you slipped and rolled down a hill into the nearby river. I jumped in and saved you, but you ended up getting pneumonia and forgot all about what I told you." She explained. When the claws came down again, she cried out and pulled her horns out of the building. Blood covered her eyes, and she couldn't see what was coming. The wolf bashed its head into her chest, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to fall. It landed on her chest, causing more blood to spatter its black fur.

* * *

"I-I refused to tell you again, for fear that you would hurt yourself or worse, and I…" she coughed and tried to struggle, but the loss of blood was getting to her. The wolf pushed down harder on her chest and she screamed in pain. "B-b-but I knew I would have to tell you again. Please…forgive me for lying and hurting you…" she barely managed to say. When the wolfs grip loosened just a little, she cried out; "KYOMI!!!"

* * *

_Kyomi heard it all. "Sakura…what did I do?" she asked. She concentrated on all her spirit energy. _"No…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me." She thought._ Her body began to glow softly. "Get out of my body…and leave my sister alone!!!" she screamed and the soft light exploded._

* * *

The wolf jumped off of Sakura and howled in pain. "No...I refuse to lose control.." its voice whimpered quietly. "You've hurt my sister…now you'll pay!" Sakura looked up at the sound of her sisters' voice. "Ky-Kyomi?" she called out weakly. The wolf suddenly let out a loud howl and shifted back into human form. Kyomi stood up, a little wobbly, and ran to her sister. "Sakura…I'm sorry." She began to cry. Sakura shifted and placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "No. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you were able to regain control." She smiled weakly. Kyomi caught her sister as she passed out. "I know you were about to ask for my forgiveness…" she sighed as she watched her sister's wounds heal slowly. "And you have it…" Ichigo and the others ran up. "Sakura! Kyomi!" they all gasped. Kyomi's body was scarred and bloody, but Sakura's was fine. "She's a dragon Kurai. Her ability to heal any wounds that she received in that form is cool, huh?" she explained right before she passed out. Renji caught her and laid her down. "Man, they really tore at each other, huh?" he sighed.

* * *

Sakura slowly sat up and looked around. "What the…? When did you guys get here?" she asked when she saw the other three. Ichigo smiled and she turned red. "Well, I've never been good at listening to what I'm told, so I came to help. But it looks like you took care of everything." He said. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. When they made contact, Sakura noticed that she barely absorbed any of his reshi. Oh no… she thought worriedly. "Well...I guess it wouldn't be a first." She joked, and received a small smack on her back. "Haa. You have a point." He laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she felt something from far away. He's here…she thought and looked at the group. "Can you guys watch my sister? I need to be alone for a minute." She asked them. Without waiting for a reply, she left them behind.

* * *

She ran as far away as she could before finally stopping. "All right, come on out. I know you're here." she called. "Wise idea. You left them so that they wouldn't get hurt." A voice said and then let out a nasty laugh. "But also very stupid of you." Sakura turned around to see Kenji, arms folded a crossed his chest, smiling.

* * *

Chapter 13 end

Good lord!!! I never even intended for the sisters to fight! Sorry, it wasn't one of my best fight scenes, but when its two animals fighting with nothing but teeth and claws, it's hard to make them do a whole lot. But this is the longest chapter I've had in awhile! Updates are going to be a little slower now that I have three fics up, so please be patient! Don't forget to comment! First three reviews get a huge ass turkey!!!


	14. Chapter 14:Taken

"_**Gave it all to you…letting go of me…reaching as I fall…I know it's Already Over now…nothing left to lose…loving you again…it's Already Over…"**_

_**-Already Over by RED**_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Man, this fic is long!

Chad:…..

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo:…What? No compliment or complaint?

Chad: *shakes head* No.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Ok….well….can you do the disclaimer?

Chad: *nods* Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach, that honor is Tite Kubo's.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Thank you Chad. *thinks* _Weird. I'm used to long conversations with these guys and…_

Chad: Are you going to start the chapter now?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Huh? Oh yeah! All right then! Here we go! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 14: Taken

Ichigo watched as Rukia healed Kyomi. "She ran ahead of us. We didn't know she had left so soon. I hope everything is alright." Renji explained. Ichigo just rubbed his head. "I'm not exactly sure about that. Things really have been going to hell recently." He sighed. When both Renji and Rukia gave him funny looks, he decided to explain. "Way to go, Ichigo! Didn't know you had it in ya!" Renji laughed and smacked his back. "Now's not the time to be joking around, Renji!" Rukia snapped. His face grew serious. "Sorry." "Soul Sync isn't new or anything though. It can happen to anyone. But, like Sakura told you, it's very rare." Rukia said. She stood back up, wiping her forehead. "She'll be ok." She sighed with relief. "So, if you got linked like that, you're in a jam." Renji said, putting on a thoughtful look. _What are we going to do now?_ Ichigo thought. He closed his eyes in order to think. Suddenly, he saw something. He saw Kenji walking towards him, but there was something wrong. _How'd I get here?_ he wondered. He was at least three miles away from where Kenji was. "You are coming with me, Kurai." Kenji said. Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself back where he was standing. "Well…we can take her to Kisuke's." Rukia said. Ichigo turned around quickly and began running. "Where the hell are you going?!" Renji yelled at him, but he didn't respond. Sakura needs help! He thought, and ran even faster.

* * *

Sakura took a step back. "I have no idea what you want." She said to Kenji. He only laughed. "Oh, but you do. But just to be nice, would you like me to tell you?" he asked. She shrugged and took another step back. "If you're like all the other bad guys in the world, you'll tell me whether I want to hear it or not." She replied. "I'm n tike every other bad guy, but I'll tell you all the same." He suddenly stepped back as the ground parted in front of him. "Heh, you honestly can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Sakura waited for the dust to clear before she saw who caused it. "Ichigo!" she gasped. Ichigo was in bankai, his cape waving through the wind.

* * *

"Well, what timing. I guess I'll never get to say why I need you with this…insult near by." Kenji spat. Ichigo walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. "You know, I'm not good at sensing spiritual pressure, but you are. You sensed him nearby, huh?" he asked her "I didn't want anyone else getting hurt." She explained. "Well, I'll handle this." He turned around and stared at Kenji. "You have some nerve, attacking an innocent girl like that." Ichigo said, holding Tensa Zangetsu out in front of him. Kenji shook his head, a mock look of pity on his face. "If only you knew what she has done, you wouldn't think her as 'innocent'." He said, sounding sad. "What did you say?!' Ichigo almost growled, gripping his sword tighter. He felt a hand on his shoulder and another on his sword. "Stand down, Ichigo. I'll handle this." Sakura said to him.

* * *

Ichigo shook his head. "No way. I won't have that. I promised your sister that I'd keep you safe." He told her. Sakura laughed quietly. "Then standby in case I need you." She told him. As she walked forward, Ichigo went to follow, but her voice in his head made him stop short. _"Please…don't move. I will finish this!"_ she told him. He just sighed. _"I'll ask you again then. Please don't die."_ He responded. Sakura stood in front of Kenji. "You've been hounding us for a while now. You've hurt many people, and I won't stand it any longer." She told him. Kenji laughed, unfazed by her words. "So, you are going to fight me? Don't you remember what happened last time?" he asked, and then summoned a long sword. "I thoroughly trounced you both." Sakura's gaze was fixed o the ground. "Yes…but I didn't give it my all." She replied darkly. She took her zanpakuto, which was suddenly in its released form. _She didn't call its name!_ Ichigo thought. _Does that mean…_ She twirled it on her fingers and stabbed it straight into the ground. "Bankai!"

* * *

Ichigo watched as her sword suddenly vanished into a black mist. After a moment, Kenji laughed. "Bankai? Is that it? You are a fool." He laughed. Sakura stood there for a moment. Ichigo had no idea what was going on. That was…until he saw her shadow. It began to shift and change, until it resembled a Chinese dragon. It slithered its way a crossed the ground and snuck up behind Kenji. It rose from the ground and struck quickly, but Kenji saw it coming. He leaped out of the way as it made a large hole in the pavement. "Whew. That was rather naughty of you." Kenji sighed as he turned to look at Sakura. The dragon rose and flew to her hand, reshaping itself into a large sword, covered in shadow that flickered around the blade like a dark fire. "Kage ImonoKen." She whispered quietly.

* * *

Kyomi sat up, rubbing her head. "Wow, talk about a headache." She mumbled. She looked around and found herself in a small room. "Where am I?" she wondered. The door slid open and a man in a green and white hat walked in. "Ah, you must be the sister of Sakura! I'm Kisuke Urahara!" he said, rather cheery. "You know my sister?" she asked, not believing it. Rukia kicked him in the side. "Get out of the way before you freak her out, Urahara!" she yelled. He limped out of the room while Kyomi snickered. Her smile faded when she saw Rukia's concerned look. "What's wrong?" she asked. "There's a lot of spiritual pressure coming from a small point in town. Ichigo's gone bankai, but the other…" Kyomi held her hand up and concentrated. Her face suddenly lit up with fear. "My sister's gone bankai!"

* * *

Kenji let out a loud laugh. _He's insane!_ Sakura thought. "Excellent! Just excellent!" he laughed. Both soul reapers just stared at him. "I wanted to see your bankai. All the more reason I know I'm right that it is you I need." He explained. Sakura leaped in the air and brought the sword down. "I'll let you take me…when you're dead!" she yelled. It was quick. Before she even struck the ground, a sword ran through her chest, causing blood to come from her mouth. "Sakura!" Ichigo gasped, and then coughed up blood as well. Damn this! He cursed. Sakura landed on the ground, winded. He walked up behind her and tied her wrists. Ichigo tried to get up, but he couldn't move. _What the hell?_ He thought. "The body is a predictable thing. I know where to strike so that I won't kill…" He put a blindfold over her eyes. " But render you immobile and capable of feeling pain." He explained with venom in his voice. He turned to Ichigo and smiled.

* * *

Sakura tried to get free, but her hands were bound. _What's going on?_ She thought worriedly. She could feel Kenji's presence in front of her. "Now I'll ask you nicely. Will you come without a struggle?" he asked, venom in his tone. Sakura spat in his face. "Kiss my ass and go to hell." She said. She could hear Ichigo laugh and smiled. Kenji let out a long sigh. "Very well then. It looks like I must get very rough." He said, sounding sad. Before Sakura could brace herself, she felt as though her chest was run through by a pole. But the problem was that it wasn't _her_ chest. _ICHIGO!!! _She thought in horror.

* * *

Kyomi wanted to leave. "My sister never ever goes bankai unless she's desperate! She needs help!" she yelled. "You've told us five times already!" Renji yelled and turned to look into her dark green eyes. "But you're still recovering, and she's with Ichigo. She'll be fine." Kyomi looked at the ground. And then suddenly felt that pricking sensation. "No…we need to go now!" she screamed. She stood up, grabbed her zanpakuto, and ran out the door, ignoring the calls from behind her.

* * *

Sakura flinched as she heard bones snapping. She felt as though her arm was broken, chest punctured in three different places, and head was hit really hard by a bus. But it wasn't her pain. "How about now?" Kenji asked. "_Don't say yes!"_ Ichigo's voice shouted in her head, sounding like it was in pain. "No." she whispered quietly. Kenji shrugged and threw Ichigo into a park bench, causing it to splinter. Sharp pieces of it punctured Ichigo's chest, causing him to cry out in pain. Sakura cried out as well. He then grabbed Ichigo and slammed his head into the ground. He held him over Sakura, causing his blood to drip slowly onto her head. "Now?" he asked. Sakura shivered as his blood gently fell in her hair, staining it red. But Ichigo's voice told her to keep denying him, and she refused again. "No…I won't." she whispered.

* * *

Kenji just sighed and threw Ichigo up in the air. He then grabbed him and impaled him on a light post, and that was it. "Ok! I'll go!!! I'll go, just…..just stop…please…" she cried and begged. Kenji gave a smile a triumph and pulled Ichigo off the pole. "That's a good girl." He said with a slight hiss in his voice. He slowly untied Sakura's wrists and eyes. The moment her eyes locked on Ichigo, she started crying all over again. He was a bloody mess, his arm bent back and broken, a huge hole in his chest, and his head was bleeding badly. "Ichigo…" she thought desperately, hoping to get a response. His hand twitched slightly and she sighed with relief. Kenji took the long sword, colored crimson due to Ichigo's blood, and cut open another portal. "Come, let's go." He said. Sakura shook her head. "Before I do, let me heal him. I'll go without a struggle if you let me heal him. Promise" she said.

* * *

Kenji wanted t refuse, but he was lucky enough to be bringing her back mostly unharmed. "You have five minutes." He told her. She nodded and quickly ran over to Ichigo. "S-Sakura…" he whispered her name very quietly and Sakura shushed him. "Speak with your mind if you can. You don't have enough strength." She told him. She held her hands over his broken, bloody body and enveloped him in the soft green light. _"Why did you agree?"_ he asked, even his thoughts filled with pain. _"I couldn't bear it. You were in so much pain…I just…couldn't handle it…"_ she thought back and almost cried again. _"I swear i'm so selfish."_ She felt his hand stroke hers gently. _"No you're not, so quit blaming yourself,ok?"_ He thought with a soft stared into his chocolate depths for a long time before pulling her hands back to her hair. She took the bow out and allowed her hair to fall.

* * *

She took the bow and gently tied it around Ichigo's neck. _"What…?" "My sister will want to know. This is something she gave me a long time ago, and I want you to have it."_ She explained. As the glow faded away, Ichigo let out a long sigh. His wounds were mostly healed; the only things remaining were a headache and a hurt heart. _"Sakura…you can't go."_ He thought to her, but she shook her head. _"No, I have to, in order to give you guys some time to find out where he's taking me."_ She told him. She slowly bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, Ichigo." She whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Sakura." Came the soft reply. Kenji grabbed her arm roughly. "Now." He said and began to drag her away. Ichigo watched as she entered the portal, her face full of fear. "Sakura...no…" he called and tried to get up, but was still too tired, and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Mwa haa haa! Cliffhanger to keep you all waiting! Go on and complain in a review! The button is right freakin there!


	15. Chapter 15:Pointless battle

_**There is no such thing as a meaningless fight, for all fights and battles teach something…**_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Everyone, it pains me to say that this story is slowly coming to a close.

Yachiru: Aww!!! How come?!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Everything has to end sooner or later, Yachiru.

Yachiru: So?! That's not fair!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I didn't say it was over yet!

Yachiru: Really?! Yay!!! Ok, I wanna do the disclaimer thingy!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Umm….ok?

Yachiru: Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach, that honor is Tite Kubo's! Oh, by the way, I want Kenny to do the next one!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Uhh, I don't think that's a good…

Yachiru: Kenny!!! Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo wants you to do this disclaimer thing!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hey, I said no! Oh crap, I gotta hide! Well, here's Chapter 15, so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Pointless battle...

Kyomi was running as fast as she could, although her legs screamed that they were tired. _I need to hurry!_ She thought, pushing herself to go faster. She wanted to shift into Animal form, but due to the sudden loss of control, she was still too scared to do it. "I refuse to lose control again." She mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she felt her sister's spirit energy fade away. Fearing the worst, she managed to push herself just a little more to the scene of the bloody fight that had taken place moments before. All that was there now was a bunch of blood and an unconscious soul reaper. Her sister was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Ichigo stirred, opening his eyes to see a puddle of blood in front of him. _Where…where am I?_ He struggled to think, his head in pain. "Ichigo?" He tried to get up, but his entire body was sore. He felt hands roll him over and he stared straight into the green eyes of Kyomi. "Kyomi? When did you…?" he tried to asked, but she had the worst look of shock on her face. "Where is she?" she asked, sounding dark. It all hit him at once. The fight, the blood, and Sakura… "Oh no…" he whispered. Kyomi gripped his shihakusho tightly . "What happened to her?!" she yelled.

* * *

Ichigo flinched under her gaze. It was full of ice and fury. "I-I tried...but…Kenji got her and I…" Kyomi smacked his face hard, leaving a red mark. "You fucking moron! What the hell did I tell you?! I told you to protect her, and you…you…" she threw him on the ground with such force that the pavement cracked. "I can't believe this! I trusted you to watch her, and you failed me!" she snapped and kicked him in the side. He cried out in pain. Renji and Rukia appeared just in time and restrained her by her arms. "Stop it! Hurting Ichigo isn't going to solve anything!" Renji yelled. Kyomi flailed angrily, trying to free herself from her friends. "Let her go."

* * *

Renji and Rukia gave Ichigo skeptical looks. "What, you want her to beat you senseless?" Rukia asked him sarcastically. Ichigo shook his head slowly. "It's my fault that she was taken. Kyomi, if you really want to fight me, let's go somewhere out of range of people." He said quietly. Kyomi stopped struggling and calmed down a little. "You honestly…want to fight me?" she asked, sounding uncertain. He only nodded. Kyomi thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Where do you want to go?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, with Kyomi just behind him. They never talked as he led her to where they were to fight. _I don't know what to do now…_ he thought. _I don't really want to fight her, but… _he didn't want to think anymore, so he just shook his head. He stopped in the air right above a small wood. "We'll fight up here." he told her. He turned to look at her and saw that the anger was still in her eyes. "I hope you're prepared, Ichigo Kurosaki." She said in a dark tone. She pulled her zanpakuto out and suddenly vanished. He felt her from behind him and withdrew Zangetsu in order to stop her blade. The fight had begun.

* * *

Ichigo ducked as Kyomi swung her blade at his head. "A little too predictable." He said and aimed for her chest. She brought her blade down to block it. He then took his fist and punched her shoulder, causing her to stumble backwards. "Also, you left yourself open." He pointed out. "Shut the fuck up!" she snapped. "I don't need someone who can barely defend himself telling me what I'm doing!" the words stung Ichigo like ice, but he kept on blocking. _She isn't actually attacking me. What is she actually doing?_ He wondered. After what felt like an hour of blocking her, she backed up slowly, breathing hard. "You may be worth it after all." She sighed. Ichigo gave her a puzzled look and she smiled. "You'll be the first to see it. I hope you're prepared, Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

Kyomi closed her eyes and felt her zanpakuto enter its shikai form. _I've been training for this, and I believe I'm ready. Let's go, Getsuhime!_ She thought. She took the twin scythes and linked the blades together. "BANKAI!" she called out. A sudden cloud surrounded her and Ichigo lost sight of her. _Where did she go?_ He looked around frantically, but he couldn't see. He felt something start to pierce his back and he jumped backwards. When he saw Kyomi, he gasped.

* * *

She was wearing a large medieval helmet with the kanji for moon on it. She had armor pads on both shoulders, each with three large spikes on it. In her right hand was a large jagged sword that was as white as a full moon. In her left hand was a large shield with a circle in the center. "Tsuwamonno Getsuhime." She said quietly. Ichigo was impressed, but also intimidated by the sheer size of her bankai. _It makes Ikkaku's look like a kid's toy!_ He thought in shock. She lifted the large sword and brought it down on Ichigo. He held up Zangetsu in order to block it, but the moment it slammed into him, he went hurtling to the ground and hit it hard.

* * *

Ichigo struggled to get back up, rubble falling from his shoulders. _If I remain in shikai…_he shivered at the thought. "Well, are you going to lie there and cry like a baby or are you going to fight me for real, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kyomi taunted from above. "Shut the hell up." He grumbled and leapt back up into the air. "I don't need bankai to beat you!" he yelled and swung down, aiming at her sword. "Tsk." Kyomi swung against his blade, causing Ichigo to go flying backwards. He caught himself on the air and straightened back up. Blood was beginning to obscure his vision in his left eye. "Damn it." He muttered. Kyomi floated slowly in front of him. "Use your bankai now." She demanded.

* * *

Ichigo stared at her, his eyes trying to scan hers. "Why should I?" he asked cautiously. Kyomi shrugged. "No use in slaughtering an animal that isn't willing to fight back." She replied darkly. Ichigo flinched at her harsh words. "Fine. But don't go crying to Rukia and Renji when I'm done kicking your ass." He teased. Kyomi just smiled. "Oh, believe me. By the time this is over, you won't be alive in order to cry." Ichigo held Zangetsu out, feeling the cloth wrap around his arm. "BANKAI!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. _Hope you like surprises…_he thought with a smile. _You're about to get a nasty one._

* * *

Kyomi watched and waited as Ichigo was surrounded in dark spirit energy. With one swing of his sword, he blew it all away, revealing his bankai. The moment Kyomi saw it, she laughed. "Is that pathetic little blade your bankai?! What a joke!" she laughed. "You might want to keep your guard up." Kyomi looked down and saw his pitch black blade at her neck. "What the…?" she whispered in shock and then backed up. "If you lower it again, I'm not going to let you off that easy." He warned.

* * *

_He's…he's fast!_ She thought. She locked eyes with the orange-haired soul reaper. She tried to read them, but they were to well concealed. _What is he thinking now?_ She wondered. "You're pretty fast. I'm not sure that I can keep up with you, even in Animal form." she complimented. Ichigo didn't even respond. _Man, talk about a stiff._ She thought. When he vanished again, Kyomi turned and blocked him. "Unfortunately, once I get a decent idea on how fast you go, I can block you easy." She teased. Ichigo suddenly moved behind her, but she blocked him easily. "You're bankai is impressive, but it's like you're not even trying!" she said. After a moment, it dawned on her. "You're not, aren't you?"

* * *

Ichigo didn't say anything before Kyomi started laughing. "I see now. You're trying to think of some way to resolve this other than fighting!" she laughed, although there wasn't a single drop of humor in her voice. "I don't want to fight you, Kyomi." She stopped laughing and looked at him. She then saw hurt in his eyes. "I blame myself for her being kidnapped. But...that's not enough for you. You need to hurt others, and I understand that. But…what we need to do now is work together. If we don't, we'll never find your sister." He told her. Kyomi just shrugged. "I don't care. All I know is that you aren't going all out. If you don't go all out…" Kyomi popped up from behind him unexpectedly. "I'll kill you." And she swung down.

* * *

Ichigo moved out of the way, but the blunt end of her sword connected with his shoulder. He heard a cracking sound and cried out. Kyomi floated backwards. "Use all your powers. I want to see what you're made of." She told him. Ichigo looked up at her, his eyes dark. "If you really want to get hurt that badly…" he said and placed his hand in front of his face. "…I'll gladly oblige." He pulled his hand down, forming his hollow's mask. Kyomi just smiled. _Excellent…_

* * *

Within Ichigo…

Dark Ichigo looked up at the sky as it continued to pour down. "Hmph. Why is it still raining?" he asked, although no one was there to answer. But he already knew the answer anyways. "What a wuss, King. Just kill the damn bitch already!" he yelled at the sky. That's when he heard something from behind him. He whirled around. "Well well well! Do I have an intruder to play with?" he asked, a smile full of malice on his face. A figure made completely of shadows loomed over him. "Whew! Aren't you the big intruder, eh?" he asked sarcastically.

* * *

The shadow bent down, its breath smelling of poison. "I am no intruder, lowly hollow." It rumbled. Dark Ichigo examined the large monster. "So…what the hell are you then?" The monster smiled, which caused even Dark Ichigo to shiver some. "I am the primal instinct within this boy's soul. And I will have him." It rumbled. Dark Ichigo only smiled. "Really. Well, unfortunately for you, I also would like to have King's soul. So I see that we have ourselves a problem." He said. The large shadowy creature rose to his full height, making some of the skyscrapers appear like Linking Logs. "I will have him. A useless little hollow like you is nothing against me."

* * *

Dark Ichigo laughed long and loud, his echoic voice reverberating off the buildings. "Huh! I like your style. Didn't know King even _had_ such instinct. Oh well. I'm still not giving up control to you." He said with a laugh. The shadow merely looked at him and then smiled. "Then, we shall fight. Whoever wins gets the boy." It said. Dark Ichigo pulled Zangetsu off of his back and entered bankai. "Sounds like fun to me!" He cried out.

* * *

Back to the battle…

Kyomi could feel a sudden rise in his spiritual pressure. _This will be fun._ She thought with a smile. Ichigo flew at her with incredible speed and slammed into her sword. To her surprise, she began to fly backwards. _He's overpowering me! _She launched herself upwards to get out of the way. But Ichigo was already above her. Dark spirit energy flowed from his hands to his sword. "Getsugatensho!" he cried out, his voice warped by the mask. Kyomi held her shield up, barely blocking the attack. She flew all the way down and hit the ground below. "Have you had enough now?" he asked from above. He watched as Kyomi struggled to stand, her body battered from the crash. "Hell no. I need to hit you back for that." She spat.

* * *

Kyomi raised her sword high into the air. "Getsugatensho." She said. A huge crescent shape of spiritual pressure came launching straight at Ichigo. "How can she…" he started to say, but he didn't have the time to finish his thought. He tried to evade it, but the unexpected attack engulfed him. When the attacked faded away, Ichigo's entire body was bloody and scarred. 'Surprised, aren't you?" she asked as she rose from the ground. Ichigo just floated there, still in shock. "My shikai's ability allows me to catch kido or kido-based attacks and launch them back. My bankai is slightly different." Kyomi held her shield in front of her. "If I block a kido or kido-based power with my shield…" She then held her sword out. "…I can launch it back, but five times stronger then the original." She finished explaining.

* * *

Ichigo didn't know what to do. _I need to find a weakness in her bankai._ He thought desperately. Kyomi continued to launch his Getsugatensho's back at him. _Size isn't obviously a problem for her…so what is there? _"Will you quit your dodging? Or is that all you really can do with that annoying bankai of yours?" she taunted. As Ichigo continued to dodge, he felt his strength fade. _All I really can do now _is _dodge. Her attacks are way too powerful. _He thought with frustration. He launched another Getsugatensho, which she blocked. She just launched it straight back. He held out his sword in order to block it. As it collided with his sword, it knocked him backwards. "Hmph. Cheap shot." She muttered quietly.

* * *

Ichigo shook himself. "Damn it." He grumbled. _I got lucky there. If it wasn't such a weak shot…_he then realized something. That's it! I know her bankai's weakness! Kyomi looked at him. "Well? Are you just going to float there?" she teased. "I know how to beat you. I know your bankai's weakness." He replied calmly. Kyomi looked at him. "My bankai has no weakness." She said with a cocky smile. Ichigo launched another Getsugatensho. Kyomi blocked it and launched it back. Ichigo moved out of the way and kept launching them. "Are you honestly that stupid? I'll just keep sending them back." As she launched another one back, Ichigo showed no signs of moving even to block it. I hope I'm right about this…he thought and shut his eyes. The Getsugatensho hit him dead on…but fizzed away, doing no damage.

* * *

Kyomi just stood there in shock. "What the hell?" she gasped. Suddenly, a sword slashed her arm, causing her to drop her sword. Ichigo stood in front of her, his now golden eyes burning. "Every bankai has a weakness. Any decent soul reaper that has one knows this." He said, and then lashed out with his sword. Kyomi blocked it with her shield, then felt hands grab her neck. They weren't trying to choke her, but they were still holding her in place. "Yours is simple. Would you like to hear it?" Ichigo asked her.

* * *

He didn't wait for an answer. "If you block a certain move, you will launch it five times greater. However, if you continue to block and launch the same move over and over again, it gets weaker, eventually becoming weaker than the original." He explained. Kyomi allowed her bankai to disappear and sighed in defeat. "Ok, you win." She told him. Ichigo slowly removed his hand from her neck and he watched as she rubbed her neck. "Man, you should be a little more gentle." She told him. Suddenly, Ichigo doubled over in pain, his mask shattering.

* * *

"Ichigo? Are you ok?" Kyomi asked him. Ichigo couldn't respond. His entire body felt like it was on fire and collapsing in on itself. _What the hell is going on? _He thought, but even his thoughts were painful. He started plummeting towards the ground, his world going black. Kyomi flew after him, grabbing him by the arm and floating gently down. As she laid him down, she gave him a long look. "It's happening." She whispered. She hoisted him onto her back, and began running to Urahara's Shop.

* * *

Chapter 15 end.

Goodness! This is the longest chapter I've had in a while! Well, as you all know, comments are gladly accepted! So step right up and push the button! First three reviews get a hug! Also, Kyomi's bankai means Warrior Moon Princess.


	16. Chapter 16: A race against time

"_**I'm at war with the world cause I, ain't ever gonna sell my soul. I've already made up my mind. No matter what I can't be bought or sold…" Awake and Alive-Skillet**_

Hollow Ichigo- Ichigo: I am so eager to finish this fic!!!

Karin: How come? Everyone loves this fic! They'll be sad if it ends!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yeah, but my mind is so focused on this fic, that my others are lacking something.

Karin: No they're not.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: You don't type these! I do! I feel like this fic has to end. So people, I predict that they're maybe about three-five chapters left.

Karin: Man, this sucks!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Tell me about it! Mind doing the disclaimer, Karin?

Karin: Sure thing. Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach. That honor is completely Tite Kubo's.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Thanks, Karin! But in all seriousness, this fic will soon end. But we still have awhile to go! Well, here goes Chapter 16!

* * *

Chapter 16: A race against time…

Kyomi dropped Ichigo's unconscious body in a small room in Kisuke's Shop. "Whew! You certainly did a number on him!" Kisuke said, a little stunned. Kyomi just shrugged. "He wasn't giving it his all. His heart just wasn't into it like I had hoped." She turned as the front door opened. Orihime was standing in the doorway, looking puzzled. "Why'd you call me down here, Mr. Urahara?" she asked confusedly. He pointed to the back room. "There's someone in there that requires your assistance." He replied. Once Orihime recognized the outline of the orange-haired soul reaper, she dashed in and began to heal his wounds.

* * *

After he was healed, the three sat around a small table, waiting for him to get up. "What happened to him?" Orihime asked. Kyomi sipped some of the warm tea that had been placed around the table. "Well, I know, but you're not going to like it." She told her. A concerned look touched Orihime's features. "What's wrong?" she asked again. Kyomi wanted to tell her, but she wasn't sure if she would take it well. _There's something I need to clear first._ She thought. "Were you aware that Ichigo loved Sakura?" she asked. Orihime gave a soft smile. "I could defiantly tell. It showed in his eyes." She admitted. Kyomi sighed. "Well, when he wakes up from whatever hell he's going through, I will tell you all what's happening." She explained.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to being surrounded in darkness. _Where- where am I?_ she thought, her thoughts slightly sluggish. She shook her head back and forth, trying to clear her head. "Well, you're finally awake." A voice spoke out from the darkness. She turned to her right to see Kenji leaning against a wall. That's when she remembered what had happened. "Wh-what is it you want from me?" she asked in a quiet tone. Kenji walked up to her, towering over her like a giant. "I do believe I told you. I want you for your powers." He said. Sakura tried to stand, but her arms were in shackles. _Damn it…this can't be a good thing. _She thought with a small shiver. "If it was my powers you wanted, you have captured either me or my sister. But you wanted me specifically." She told him. Kenji laughed, his hollow tone echoing off the walls.

* * *

"If it were that simple, you would be correct." He replied. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Then why did you want me?" she asked again. Kenji got down on his knees and smiled, revealing all of his pointed teeth. "Why, your ability to transfer the curse is what I needed, my little Kurai." He said through his smile. Sakura shivered as he seemed to lean in closer. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered. He didn't seem convinced. "How many times are you going to repeat yourself? I know you know." He told her. Sakura looked down at the ground. _What do I do?_ She wondered. _Ichigo…please tell me what to do…_

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. He scanned the room slowly, recognizing where he was. _How'd I get here?_ he wondered. As he tried to stand up, his head began to sting. _What the hell is this about?!_ He thought painfully, hands shooting to his head. The pain went away after a few moments and he tried standing again. He could then hear three pairs of voices. _Might as well let them know I'm up._ He thought and sighed. He slowly opened the door. "Ichigo!" Orihime gasped. She seemed happy at first, then her look grew confused. "Wh-what's wrong with him?" she asked Kyomi. Kyomi turned to look at him then drew in a quick breath. "It means we have little time."

* * *

Ichigo gave them all a puzzled look. "What is it? Is there something on my face?" he asked. Kyomi gave a chuckle, but there wasn't any humor in it. "You could say that." She said. Kisuke handed Ichigo a mirror. "Take a look for yourself, Ichigo." He told him. When Ichigo looked in the mirror he let out a surprised gasp. One of his eyes was no longer a chocolate brown, but a light grey color. "Wh-what the fuck is this?!" he gasped in shock. "This is why I wanted to wait until you got up." All eyes turned to Kyomi, who was staring at the ground. "It's a physical sign that the curse is spreading." She said solemnly.

* * *

Ichigo stared at her dumbfounded. "Curse? What curse, your curse?" he asked. She nodded slowly. Orihime shook her head. "That's not possible! Only a Kurai can have the curse!" she said, slightly panicked. "Unless you can transfer the curse." All eyes then turned to Ichigo. "Sakura could do that, right?" he asked Kyomi. Kyomi nodded. "There's only one way she could do it at first. I'm sure Ichigo knows what that is." She said and turned to look at him with angry eyes. Ichigo flinched under her gaze. "Sexual intercourse." He replied quietly. The whole room entered an uneasy quietness. Then Orihime asked a question. "But that was at first. What about now?" she asked.

* * *

"Now you can transfer the curse at will. You are aware of the ability inside you now, so you can use it whenever you like. Or, considering your circumstances, when _I_ want you to." Kenji whispered into Sakura's ear. She shivered as he leaned in close. "So what? What do you need me for?" she asked. His tongue trailed her ear, causing her to squirm away from him. "Don't you know how rare you are, little Kurai?" he asked.

* * *

"Dragon Kurai's are really rare. But Kurai's with the ability to transfer the curse only come every 100 years. They also have to be born on the exact day that the family fell under the curse" Kyomi explained. For once, Ichigo understood what was being said right away. "You and Sakura were born on that day, right?" he asked. She nodded. "But because Sakura was born on the exact minute, she gained the ability." Ichigo shook his head. "So…why does Kenji need her?" he asked. All but Kisuke shrugged. "He needs her to unlock a door." he said, putting his fan in front of his face.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe it. "A door? Seriously?" Kenji smiled as he backed away from her some. "Yes. But not just any door. A door that my Master was sealed away with over 2,000 years ago. Only a special Kurai can unlock it, which happens to be you." He explained. Sakura shook her head, praying that her next question wouldn't be answered. "Who the hell is your Master, anyways?" she asked him. When he whispered the name in her ear, her face contorted in horror. "No way…that's not even possible…" she gasped. Kenji smiled evilly. "But it is. Now you know the whole reason why it is _you_ I need and not your sister." He said. As he walked away, Sakura huddled into a fetal position on the cold stone floor. _Ichigo…Kyomi…We're all doomed…_ she thought with a shiver.

* * *

Kyomi sighed as she walked out into the cold. After all that explaining, she still wasn't sure if that was all of it. _I know there's more. Kisuke knows more than he says…_ she thought. As she looked up, she noticed Ichigo sitting on the roof of a nearby building. "What the hell is he doing?" she mumbled to herself. She leaped through the air and joined the substitute soul reaper on the roof. "Hey, what are you up to, Ichigo?" she asked him. Ichigo didn't seem to hear her at first. _Wonder what's up?_ She thought a little nervously. She shook him a little, causing him to turn and look at her.

* * *

When his eyes connected to hers, she drew in a quick breath. His eye that had been grey was a little darker now. "Are you ok, Ichigo?" she asked him. He nodded. "Yeah. Just thinking. Sorry if I didn't notice you before." He apologized. Kyomi just smiled. _He is completely ignorant on what's happening to him. _She thought with a sad smile. Ichigo smiled. "Heard that, Kyomi. I'm not ignorant." He said. Kyomi tried to say something, but words wouldn't come from her mouth. Ichigo just laughed. "Sakura and I are connected now. Seeing as you two are twins, it only makes sense that you and I have a small connection, right?" he asked. Kyomi recovered herself and nodded. "Y-yeah, I guess." she said, holding back a blush.

* * *

They sat under the stars for awhile before Kyomi asked him something. "May I see your hand?" she asked. When Ichigo gave her a funny look she rolled her eyes. "I want to see what the Animal inside of you looks like." she told him. "How the hell can you do that?" he asked her curiously. Kyomi just shrugged. "Supposedly, a Kurai can see these things by glancing into someone's palm. I wanna see what we may be up against." Ichigo moved away slightly. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, slightly wary.

* * *

Kyomi sighed. "I won't say until you give me your palm. Now don't be such a chicken shit!" she teased. Ichigo's face grew agitated and he thrusted his hand in her face. "Look away." He said, as if he was daring her. Kyomi put her hands on her hips. "You really are stubborn, aren't ya?" she shook her head. She reached out and gently grabbed his hand. She stroked his palm gently and closed her eyes. Her face was temporarily emotionless, which began to worry Ichigo. _I wonder what she sees… _he thought, staring worriedly at her blank face. Suddenly, her face began to twitch slightly. Ichigo watched as its small twitches grew into looks of fear. "No…no, get back… back away…" she mumbled. Beginning to get more nervous, he began to shake her a little. "Kyomi, open your eyes." He said as he shook her. Her arms suddenly thrashed around as if to push him away. "No! Back off!!!! GET AWAY!!!" she yelled. As her eyes opened, she stumbled backwards and fell off the roof.

* * *

Ichigo rolled after her and gripped her wrist. "Hold onto me!" he yelled. Slowly, he managed to pull her back up onto the roof. "Are you ok?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. Kyomi nodded quickly. Ichigo then glared at her. "What the fuck were you thinking, freaking me out like that?! You were acting like you saw more than anAnimal!" he yelled. Kyomi locked eyes with him. Her dark green eyes were even darker. "You're right. I saw a monster." She told him slowly.

* * *

Ichigo didn't seem fazed. "Yeah, my hollow _is_ a monster, but I've taken care…" "It's not your _hollow_ I'm talking about." She interrupted him. Ichigo stared at her, waiting to hear what she had to tell him. "The monster in your soul is powerful, very powerful. He's got a lot of strength, but that's not all…" she stopped in order to catch her breath. Ichigo waited and she continued. "He's also very very very….evil. About ten times worse than any hollow, even yours. In fact, your hollow is fighting the monster, trying to prevent it from taking control." Ichigo didn't believe her. "Him? Defend me? Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" he asked, hoping to lift the mood slightly. Kyomi shook her head. "He is a part of you and the monster is an intruder. He wants him out. But there's a problem…" she trailed off, hoping that he didn't want to know any more. But the look in his eyes disappointed her. "What is the problem?" he asked.

* * *

Kyomi looked down. "The curse is spreading, and your hollow is losing. It won't be long before the curse completely consumes you." She said quietly. Ichigo didn't know what to say. _Consume me? How can that….?_ He wondered. Kyomi smiled. "Heard your unspoken question." She laughed quietly. Ichigo looked at her. "He will slowly pull you in and tear at everything that makes you who you are. He'll play on your desires, your instincts…and your feelings. If you're lucky, you'll die _before_ he takes over." She told him.

* * *

Ichigo didn't like the way she said that. "What if I'm unlucky?" he asked. Kyomi flinched as if the very question burned her. "You'll feel intense physical pain…and that's all I'm saying." She finished quickly. Ichigo shuddered at the thought of her not wanting to continue. "That bad, eh?" he asked rhetorically. Kyomi said nothing and stared at the stars. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably next to her. "Sakura loved the stars." he said suddenly. Kyomi stared at him. "Your sister said she loved the way they shined in the night. We looked up at them once, and her eyes shined just like them." He told her. Ichigo then turned and smiled gently. "I won't give in to the monster. If he tries to take me over, I'll kick his fucking ass to next Tuesday. No matter how much time I have, I will never give in." When Kyomi saw the determination in his eyes, she couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "You are almost exactly like my sister." She sighed. "So are you." Kyomi's eyes grew wide at the sudden comment. "We need to get some rest. We're gonna try to find her tomorrow." Ichigo said as he slid off the roof. Kyomi sat there a little longer. _I see why my sister loves you, Ichigo Kurosaki…_ she thought with a smile.

* * *

As Ichigo crawled into his bed, he heard a voice in his mind. The voice sounded melodious and tempting. _Ichigo......Hear my voice, Ichigo...._it whispered. Ichigo only smiled. _Fuck off..._ he thought and fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 16 end

Hell yes!!! I am on a roll!!!!!!! This story is almost complete!!! Please review!!!! The first 5 people to review will go on my list of people to do the final disclaimer! One more thing. The other fics will go on standby until this one is done, ok? I also tried somethin different in this chapter. Think of it as a t.v. episode, flashing between the good guy and bad guy explaning the same thing!lol XD


	17. Chapter 17: To find and fight

"_**I will never leave you alone in the dark. I will come for you so that you can be safe in my arms again…"**_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Well everyone, we are on the third to last chapter everyone.

Ikkaku: Really?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Well I believe so. I may have one more, but as far as I know, this is the third to last.

Ikkaku: That sucks!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: No shit! But it's gotta end somewhere and that 'somewhere' is coming soon.

Ikkaku: But I barely got a part!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Then do the disclaimer!

Ikkaku: Fine. Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach. That honor and privilege is Tite Kubo's.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Thank you! I'm sorry everyone that it will end! But for now, enjoy Chapter 17!

* * *

Chapter 17: To find and fight.

When Ichigo got up, he felt slightly cold. He couldn't help but remember the voice from last night. _Was that…the monster?_ He wondered. It had been a sweet, alluring voice. He didn't know what to think. Kyomi walked in. "Get up, Ichigo. We need to talk." She told him. When she saw his slightly fearful face, she knelt down in front of him. "Is he speaking to you?" she asked quietly. He nodded slowly. "Don't listen to it. Just come eat some breakfast." He nodded and got up. The moment he stood up however, his chest tightened painfully. He let out a cry of pain and collapsed on the floor, clutching his chest. "Wh-what the hell is going on?!" he cried out. Kyomi ran into another room, searching for Kisuke. Unfortunately he wasn't there. "Damn you. You're never here when your needed." She grumbled. When Ichigo gave out another anguished cry, she ran back to him. When she reached him, she screamed.

* * *

Ichigo was twitching uncontrollably, visible tears in his skin. He was still screaming out in pain. "Ichigo! Just hold on! Breath slowly!!" she yelled, but it looked as if he didn't hear her. The pain was almost too much. After what felt like hours, though, the pain faded away. He let out a slow sigh of relief. He seemed oblivious to the fact he was laying in a puddle of his own blood. "You ok?" Kyomi asked slowly. When Ichigo turned to look at her, she gasped in shock. His other eye was slowly turning grey. _We have very little time…_ she thought with horror.

* * *

Sakura could feel it all, even when she was far away. _The monster is tearing his soul apart!_ She thought with horror. His pain was so bad that even she had wounds in her chest. _Ichigo…please hold on!_ She begged in her mind. Kenji walked out of the shadows and stopped, noticing the blood. "He's being torn from the inside out, eh?" he asked. Sakura didn't respond, but instead turn to her left. Once again, she saw the huge obsidian door. "When are you gonna 'force' me to open it?" she asked him. Kenji smiled his toothy smile. "Soon, Kurai. Very soon…"

* * *

Kyomi watched as Kisuke wrapped Ichigo's chest up. "Damn it. This is not a good sign." She mumbled. "It only gets worse." a voice said from behind her. She turned to see Renji and Rukia behind her. "Where'd you guys go?" she asked, hugging them both. "We had to go back to the Soul Society for a bit. We had to practically beg for them to let us come back." Rukia explained. Kyomi and Ichigo both gave her puzzled looks. "How come?" they both asked. Renji gave them all a dark look. "The head captain refuses to involve the Soul Society in saving Sakura." He told them.

* * *

The look on Ichigo's face was of anger and confusion. "Why not? This could be a threat to the Soul Society as well as our world! What the hell is he thinking?!" he yelled, causing the others to flinch. "We don't know why. We told him how they both had been hunted by someone, but he refuses to involve the Soul Society. He basically said that the Kurai's still live in the World of the Living, so it isn't a problem of the Soul Society." Rukia explained. The room was silent for a long, uneasy moment. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise. Everyone turned to see Ichigo with his fists in the wall.

* * *

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia gasped, slightly shocked. He didn't even look at them. He turned around and walked out of the shop. Kyomi didn't know what to think. _Why is he so upset? I understand that the Soul Society denying help is a big letdown, but to get mad like that…_ she thought nervously. Kisuke walked up next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I do believe you need to speak with him before things get worse." he told her. Kyomi gave him an uneasy nod and ran after Ichigo.

* * *

She found him a good distance in the woods outside the cemetery. He was standing just outside an old building that was just barely standing. Kyomi approached him slowly, careful not to piss him off more. "Ichigo, are you ok?" she asked slowly. He looked at her and she couldn't help but feel sad for him. His eyes seemed kind of hollowed out and slightly red. "This used to be a small nursery for kids that visited here on Sundays." He told her. She looked at the building and then back at Ichigo, only to see him walk towards the old ruined building. She followed him, not saying a word. "There was a storm quite a while back, and we were in the middle of it." He continued. Kyomi didn't need to ask who he meant when he said 'we'. "You mean my sister." She stated. He nodded and glanced around, trying to find something. "She was in nasty shape. I used everything I could to help her." He ran over to a certain section of the floor and tugged on something. Kyomi decided to help him and lifted the heavy branch that had fallen on what he was trying to get. After a few moments, he managed to pull out an old, filthy quilt from under the branch.

* * *

Kyomi noticed that it was turning yellow and was torn in many places, but there were old, black stains on it. _Blood…_ she thought with a shiver. "Her leg had been badly broken and bleeding. I wrapped her up and we both had to sleep in this creaky old place. Before I fell asleep, I had made a vow to myself." He said. He turned his eyes to her, now full with renewed determination. "I vowed to protect her, no matter what the cost. No one else deserved to die because of me." Kyomi looked up into the hole in the ceiling, trying to see the sun through the trees, but wasn't having any luck. _The sun hasn't reached this spot in many years… _she thought sadly. Kyomi sighed and turned to look at him again. "Man, your mood swings are insane." She sighed.

* * *

Ichigo gave her an annoyed look. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. She just ignored him and looked back up. "You know, I thought I knew my sister really well." She said. The annoyed look on Ichigo's face faded away and was replaced with one of curiosity. "She didn't mind being different from the soul reapers. She always told me to take pride in how we were different, not to fear the Animal inside, and to stay happy, even though we were always chased by the soul reapers." She told him. She then turned her eyes to him, a look of sadness and bitterness in them. "Then she met _you_." She said, her voice slightly bitter. "I'm still unsure of everything that happened here, but she…had changed. She wasn't her normal self after she came back." Her voice then grew heavy, as if she was ready to start crying. "She…she told me that we weren't going back to Karakura Town to visit our parents again. I asked why over and over again, but she never told me. We used to train our Animal forms, but that stopped altogether. She never even told me about what had happened when she came here. She always talked about being normal too. I felt like I didn't know her anymore." It was then she actually started crying.. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her shoulder.

* * *

"Don't worry, we'll get her back. Even if it's just the two of us." Ichigo said, determination in his voice. Kyomi couldn't help but blush slightly. _Now I _defiantly_ know why you love him, Sakura._ She thought with a smile. "Hey, you two aren't going to leave us out of it, are ya?" Both soul reapers turned to see Renji and Rukia standing in the ruined entrance, hands on their hips. "Here you two are, having a soft moment and leaving us out of it!" Renji continued false annoyance in his voice. "I don't know, Rukia, you think we really should help out?" Rukia couldn't help but laugh. "Of course we should. We're all friends, right?" she said. Kyomi shook her head. "I've already put you guys through enough. You don't need to do anything else for me." She told them. Both Renji and Rukia let out loud, long laughs. "Wh-what's so funny?!" Kyomi asked, taken aback by their sudden laughter. "Man, you really are thickheaded, aren't you?" Renji joked. Rukia walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We told you. No matter what, we're in this together. We're your friends and we're not just gonna sit on our asses and do nothing!" she told her with a smile. Kyomi didn't do anything for a long time. She then started crying again and hugged Rukia. "Thank you, Rukia, Renji…" she then turned to Ichigo. "…and Ichigo." She added. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well, just don't go attacking me or getting yourself hurt when we leave, ok? Your sister will chew me up and spit me out if you get hurt." He sighed. Kyomi wanted to put on an angry face, but she only laughed. Soon enough, everyone joined in.

* * *

When they all back to Kisuke's, he was waiting at the entrance of the store. "I think I know where our friend has taken Sakura. But believe me, it wasn't easy trying to find out _how_ he got here in the first place." He said as they walked up. "How does he get here, anyways?" Kyomi asked the question they were all thinking. "You have all described to me his ability to make weapons out of nowhere, but that isn't true. He's making them out of reshi." He said. Ichigo cocked his head to one side. "You mean like what Uryu does with his bow?" he asked. Urahara shook his head. "Close, but no cigar. He wasn't using the reshi in the air, but rather the reshi that souls are made out of." He said, placing his fan in front of his face. The entire group didn't know what to say. "How can he do that?" Rukia asked, still stunned. Urahara shrugged. "How the hell should I know?" he asked the group. They all just sighed.

* * *

As they walked into the store and to the downstairs training ground, Urahara continued to explain. "There are small areas in this world where the division from one dimension and another is weak. I believe that, by using his weapon, he can cut the fabric of this dimension and slip back and forth between here and where he's from." Renji sighed, obviously bored. "But where _is_ he from, anyways?" he asked, sounding annoyed. Urahara stopped abruptly, causing Ichigo to run into him. "Why'd ya stop?" he asked. When Urahara turned around, his face was grim. "It's time for another story telling, I suppose." He said.

* * *

"Supposedly, over 2,000 years ago, the Soul Society and a band of dragons lived peacefully side by side. But there was one among them that hated the Soul Society and the soul reapers. Now, the dragons were well developed in using magic. So this dragon mixed a few spells together and made a curse." He explained. What the curse really was didn't even need to be mentioned. "Anyways, this curse was meant to destroy the soul reaper by turning them into animals, tearing their souls apart from the inside out. Not a pleasant way to go." He added. Ichigo gave a quick glance to Kyomi. She didn't seem to thrilled by the way this story was going. "Get to the point already, hat guy." She said, agitated. _"Little touchy, eh?"_ Ichigo thought to her. Her head snapped his way and Ichigo almost physically ducked from her stare. "Well, needless to say the Soul Society and the dragon population couldn't let such a nasty curse get out. So, by changing some of the words around, they sealed the dragon away in another dimension with his own curse." He finished. When they finally made it to the bottom of the ladder, he turned to face them all. "Any questions, class?" he asked.

* * *

Ichigo just sighed at the ex-captains attempt at lightning the mood. "So, were going to some unknown dimension to fight a guy who uses other's reshi to make weapons and try to prevent some crazy, evil dragon from being freed? Am I getting this right?" he asked. Urahara put on a thoughtful look then nodded. "Sounds about right." He said with a smile. Ichigo turned to his friends. "Sounds like a normal day to me. Now I know I'm ready." He joked. As they followed Urahara to an empty spot in the room, Orihime popped up from behind one of the large boulders. "Hey, everyone!" she said, startling everyone except Urahara.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Orihime?" Ichigo asked, and then seemed to realize something. "You're not coming too, are you?" he asked. Orihime shook her head. "I really want to help. After all, Sakura is part of our group! But…" she started to say, but Urahara intervened. "Only souls can go here, and it's impossible for me to make a converter for this realm." He explained. Orihime smiled at her friends. "So I'm gonna wait here for all of you to come back!" she said with a smile. Ichigo couldn't help but shake his head and smile. _It's nice to have her as a friend._ He thought. Kyomi walked up and hugged her briefly. "Thank you, Orihime." She said. Orihime smiled and hugged her back. "No problem! When you all get back, I'm sure we'll all be friends!" she replied.

* * *

Ichigo smiled at the sight in front of him. "What are you smiling for?" Rukia asked suddenly, causing him to jump. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked. "Oh, I know who he's thinking about." Renji said and then smiled wickedly. "And I know what he's thinking about doing too!" Both Rukia and Ichigo punched him at the same time, Rukia in the chest and Ichigo in the face. "Pervert!" they yelled at once. When Orihime and Kyomi shot them curious glances, they just shrugged. "Alright everyone! It's time for you four to get going!" Urahara called. They all turned to see a tear-like hole behind him, showing only darkness behind him. "Once you go through here, you'll arrive in the dimension that Kenji and Sakura are. This is the only way to and from here, so you need to be able to return to where it drops you off, understand?" he asked. Ichigo was already standing in front of the tear. "No need to explain. We know what to do." He said. Rukia, Kyomi, and Renji joined him in standing in front of the tear, all ready to go. Orihime was about to say something before she was interrupted by Ichigo. "Don't worry, Orihime." He said and then turned to look at her. "We'll all come back together. I promise." He said, and they all ran into the tear.

* * *

As Orihime watched them run in, she couldn't help but shiver some. _His eyes…they were different than last time._ She thought. Urahara stood next to her and patted her back. "You know Ichigo. He'll keep his promise." He reassured her. She smiled, but still couldn't help but feel uncertain. _He said they'd return, but I feel like someone isn't coming home…alive._

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure how much time had passed. _This place is nothing but darkness and night, much like Hueco Mundo…_ she thought, shivering in the cold. She was hungry, her wrists were raw from being shackled up, and she was scared. The only light in the room was from a huge hole in the roof, which revealed a huge, seemingly close full moon. Kenji was still leaning against the wall, never taking his eyes from her. _There's no way in hell he was a human, for him to be so still._ She thought, and then felt a small smile creep across her face. _Unless he was a stalker…_ She suddenly felt a huge wave of spiritual pressure surround her and hit her like a tidal wave. It was a spiritual pressure she recognized, and it almost completely covered the spirit energy of the others with it. _Ichigo!_ She thought with surprise. Kenji was suddenly standing next to her. "Our guests have arrived." He said. A disgusting, evil, toothy smile crawled a crossed his face. "I think I'll greet them when they get here." he whispered into her ear, sending a fierce shiver down her spine.

* * *

When the small group stopped running, they had stopped in a large hallway with row upon row of large, black columns. "Man, I feel like I'm in a Greek temple." Ichigo muttered to himself. "Will you focus on what we're doing here, please?" Kyomi snapped quietly. She shifted into her Animal form and began sniffing around. "Please tell me what your doing before I hurt myself trying to think about it." Renji said, causing Ichigo to laugh. "You hardly do any thinking! A little pain would do you good. You know what they say; no pain, no gain!" he laughed, only to receive a sudden punch in the gut. "Focus!" Kyomi growled. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried using his mind link with Sakura. _"Sakura, are you here? Can you hear me?"_ he called with his mind, hoping to get an answer. Shortly after, he received one. _"Ichigo? Is it really…are you really here?"_ came a quiet, weak voice.

* * *

Sakura's heart almost leaped into her throat. He really was here! _"Of course I am! Did you think I'd leave you to rot here?"_ he asked, mentally laughing. Sakura wanted to laugh, but she didn't have the energy. "_Are you out of your fucking mind?! You must know this is a trap!"_ she yelled. There was a long silence before he responded. _"Of course I knew that. I'm not that stupid, Sakura."_ He replied. Sakura wanted to continue her small rant, but Ichigo wouldn't let her. _"I'm not the kind of person who would leave someone behind. Even if it's a trap, I'll run right into it and come out alive, with the person I've gone to save."_ He explained. Sakura shook her head. _"He knows you're here!" Wouldn't be a trap if he didn't."_ Ichigo replied simply, making Sakura's blood boil. _"What were you thinking?!"_ she snapped. Once again there was an awkward silence. He then responded again. _"I love you, Sakura. I wasn't going to sit back and wait for Kenji to dump your body somewhere! I…I don't think I could have stood that."_ _"Ichigo…" "So, we decided to come and get you."_ He finished. Sakura started crying, but kept it as quiet as she could. _"You're all out of your minds."_ She said. _"Nah. If we were, I wouldn't be talking to you and using our link to find you."_ She could picture the cocky smile on his face. She then heard footsteps down a hallway on her far left. "We're here!" she heard her sister cry out.

* * *

Kyomi almost cried out at the sight of her sister. Her shihakusho was torn in many places, dry blood caking her skin. Her wrists were raw and were also covered in dry blood. "Sakura…" Kyomi whispered quietly. Seeing her sister look up made things slightly worse. Her eyes were blood-shot and tired looking, her face completely covered in dry blood. "Hey, what's with the look?" she asked weakly, a smile crossing her face. Kyomi ran up and hugged her sister, who winced slightly. "You moron! You had me worried as hell!" she cried. Sakura only smiled and did her best to hug her sister back. Sakura felt a sword tip picking at the locks. Ichigo was attempting to pick them. "So…did you bring the entire Soul Society or something?" she joked weakly. There was soft click as the shackles opened up. Sakura let out a sigh of relief as the shackles fell to the ground, but not before they made a sickening sticky noise from being released. She was suddenly hoisted into the air and over Ichigo's shoulder. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?" she asked him. "Getting us all the hell outta here." he said. As they ran down the hallway, an awkward spiritual pressure filled the room. But Ichigo, Kyomi, and Sakura all recognized it. "Hmm…I didn't give her permission to leave." Kenji said from in front of them.

* * *

Ichigo could feel Sakura shiver while she was on his back. _"Don't worry about him."_ He thought to her, trying to sound reassuring. He was suddenly surprised when Sakura was standing next to him, straight and in a fighting pose. "Let us go, Kenji." She said, trying to sound diplomatic. Kenji let out a nasty laugh. "Now, you know I can't do that, Kurai." He said in a whispery voice. Before she knew it, Ichigo's sword had made contact with a long spear that Kenji had just formed. "Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki. The annoying soul reaper I just can't seem to kill." Kenji smiled. "I'm sure you have a death wish." Ichigo pushed as hard as he could against Kenji's spear. "Probably, but it hasn't been granted yet." He replied with a smirk. After another shove, Kenji backed up some and the spear vanished. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that." Kenji replied, his smile cold and malicious.

* * *

Sakura saw Kyomi shiver at his tone. _"How the hell did you put up with him?!"_ she asked her sister mentally. Sakura smiled. _"Lots of patience."_ She replied. Sakura watched as Ichigo and Kenji faced off, waiting to see what would happen. _"Be careful, Ichigo."_ She thought to him. He turned his head briefly and flashed her a smile. _"Don't worry about me. Help is coming."_ He said, sounding confident. She was slightly puzzled by what he had said. There wasn't anyone else in the room, and she couldn't sense any other spiritual pressure. _What does he mean?_ She wondered. Ichigo then let out a loud yell and charged straight at Kenji. As he brought Zangetsu down, Kenji blocked it with a large hammer with a sharp end. "You're a fool. Charging at me with no plan? You really _are_ a substitute soul reaper, eh?" he mocked. Ichigo ignored him and continued to smack down hard on Kenji's hammer. "Kyomi! Are you ready?!" he called suddenly. Kyomi nodded and then shifted into her Animal form. Growling in anger, she lunged straight at Kenji, who seemed too occupied by Ichigo's reckless bashing. Right before she could sink her claws into his flesh, however, he ducked behind Zangetsu and smacked his hammer into her side, knocking the wind out of her and sent her flying into a nearby column. "Kyomi!" Sakura cried out, and then sighed as she watched her sister stand back up, mostly unfazed.

* * *

"I'm fine, sis. Don't worry about me." She said, chuckling lightly. Sakura just put her hands on her hips. "You're stubborn, but you've gotten stronger." She smiled. Kyomi ran up next to her. "More than you know." She replied, and then ran back up to join Ichigo in the fight. Sakura wasn't sure of what to do for a moment. _Should I help?_ She thought. _If I did, it'd piss Ichigo off pretty good…yeah, I'll help out._ She then shifted into her Animal form and flew above the group. "Look out!" she called. Ichigo and Kyomi looked up just in time to see her do a dive bomb, suddenly spiraling towards the earth, and Kenji. They both jumped out of the way as she soared down, zanpakuto first. "Reign over a world of Pain and Misfortune! Kagken!" Sakura cried. Kagken formed just as she struck the ground. A huge dust cloud surrounded her for a moment before it had cleared. Kenji was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd that son of a …" she started to say, but a sudden sword placed neatly next to her neck cut her sentence short.

* * *

"Nice little strike, Kurai. I'm slightly impressed." Kenji hissed softly. Sakura was back in her soul reaper form, too exhausted to stay in her Animal form. "But it looks like you've run out of energy." Ichigo and Kyomi tried to jump him, but Kenji simply moved backwards, sword still resting against Sakura's neck. "Bastard! Release her!" Ichigo yelled. Kenji's laugh echoed throughout the halls. "You honestly believe that I am that stupid, boy?" he taunted. Ichigo took a step foreword, but he stopped when Sakura cried out, the sword tip piercing her skin slightly. "I will not kill her, but I can cause her pain. Her pain is also your pain, if I am not mistaken." Ichigo smiled. They were now in a huge room with a large rotunda. "About time we ended up in here." he said. Kenji shot him a suspicious glance. Ichigo then roared at the ceiling. "Renji! Rukia! NOW!!!" he cried. The ceiling suddenly blew to pieces, revealing Renji in bankai and Rukia riding on the snakes' large head.

* * *

"Sode no mai…Hakuren!" Rukia called out. A huge wave of ice and snow burst from the edge of he zanpakuto and went straight for Kenji. Taken by surprise, he didn't notice that Sakura wasn't in his grasp until right before he was struck. Sakura glanced up to see that she was in Ichigo's arms, his bankai's cape flapping around wildly. "That was a close one, wasn't it?" he sighed. Sakura felt a vein pop and she punched him hard in the face, flinching when she felt the impact on her own face. "You giant moron!!! What if you hadn't gotten there in time?! I would've been…" He silenced her complaining with a quick kiss. "Shut the hell up. I knew exactly what I was doing." He told her with a smile. Renji and Rukia landed next to them. "Good aim there, Rukia." Kyomi commented. Rukia could only smile. "I've practiced." She replied. "Ok, it's nice to see everyone, but can we all leave?" Ichigo said, sounding agitated. They all turned to heads toward their entrance when they heard a very pissed voice behind them. "Man…that was a nice sneak attack. But I'm afraid that your end is near." They all turned to see Kenji, covered in snow and ice, and very pissed.

* * *

No one could hide their surprise as he shook the ice and snow off his shoulders. "Very interesting move, Ichigo Kurosaki. You and your friends cooperate well." He said, half commenting. He then cocked his head to one side. "Tell me, Kurai. Haven't you noticed the…interesting changes in your soul reaper mate?" he asked quizzically. Sakura flinched at the awkward use for the word 'mate'. But as she tried to process what he was asking, it was then she realized what he meant. Ichigo was a soul reaper, and so was she. Their reshi's should have been trying to absorb each other. But they weren't. Finally, she got a good look at his eyes. "No…not so soon…" she whispered in disbelief.

* * *

Ichigo looked away. "This is nothing. I'm fine." He told her. She wanted to complain, but the look in his eyes told her not to worry. When they looked at Kenji, they were stunned. For some reason, he had a huge gash a crossed his chest. As he fell over, his body split in two. "Heh. The time has finally arrived." He said with his nasty smile. They all gave him an odd look. Sakura suddenly felt a tug in her hands. She was gripping onto her zanpakuto tightly, but it was tugging towards a wall in the rotunda. When she looked where it was tugging, her eyes widened in horror. "We need to go now!" she screamed. As they all began running, Sakura fell to the ground, stopped by her zanpakuto. The zanpakuto began lifting higher into the air. "Let go!" Ichigo cried out as he watched her lift higher and higher into the air. "I- I can't!!" she cried. She was forcefully shifted into her Animal form and launched straight through the air with her friends falling quickly behind.

* * *

Her zanpakuto finally stopped in front of the far wall. It slowly turned around, Sakura dangling below its hilt. When she looked at where it was aimed, she felt her heart completely drop. "No….no, no, no, no…" she mumbled in fear. Her zanpakuto suddenly launched foreword and inserted itself into a keyhole that had the same pattern as the hilt of her zanpakuto. She heard a soft clicking noise as it inserted itself fully into the large, obsidian door. Ichigo leaped up and grabbed onto her legs. "Sakura! You need to let go!" he cried out. "I-I'm trying! But…my hands won't let-" Suddenly, dark black electricity shot from the door to her hands. She cried out in agony, the lightning piercing her very soul. _It…it's using my ability against me!! I…can't stop…the transfer!!!_ She thought in horror. Ichigo could also feel every ounce of her pain. _Damn it!!!!_ He thought through the pain. After what felt like an eternity, the electricity released her with an audible snap. Sakura and Ichigo went flying into another wall. Ichigo scrambled to his feet and ran to where Sakura had fallen. "Are you ok?" he asked. Sakura, back in human form, gave a soft nod. "Guys? This is something you're gonna want to see." Renji called.

* * *

Both soul reapers looked up in horror. The huge door mad a large, cracking noise as a huge crack began to appear in its surface. The door suddenly exploded, huge rocks flying in many directions. It was a miracle that no one had gotten hit. Sakura's zanpakuto landed in the ground a few feet away from Rukia. "Is everyone ok?!" Kyomi called out. There were some audible answers and Kyomi sighed. Suddenly, the ground shook. Sakura's eyes filled with horror. "It's here…" she whispered, her voice shaky. That's when the group looked at the door again. A huge dragon appeared, but it was nothing like Bladetail or Sakura's Animal form. Its entire body was completely black. It's body looked as if it was dripping with dark, black shadows, but it flowed like blood. It's eyes were a dark, blood red. The horns on its head were long and sharp, with one broken slightly at the tip. Its tail was long and the end of it was like a sharp sword. Its wings were wide and had many holes in the membrane. Much of its skin and scales were missing, revealing bone and muscle. As Ichigo stared at the dragon, only one thought ran through his mind. _We are in deep, deep, deep shit now…_"My Master…Kagken…has returned." Kenji laughed from behind the group.

* * *

Chapter 17 end

Good lord! This is the longest chapter I've had in awhile! But it's for my fans. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, peeps!!! XD Please review! Sorry if the fight wasn't any fun! But the last 2 chappies will be.....interesting, if u like hell!!!XD


	18. Chapter 18:Sacrifices must be made

"_**So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find a fire in your eyes…I'm going all the way…get away, please. You take the Breath right out of me." Breath- Breaking Benjamin**_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: All right everyone! This is the second to last chapter!

Yumichika: You're actually sure this time?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yup! That last chapter was so long, that I'm positive that this is the second to last one!

Yumichika: Oh well. If it's the least you can do, at least make it beautiful.

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: *thinks* _Why is Yumichika here, anyways? Oh well…_ Hey Yumichika? Can you do the disclaimer please?

Yumichika: Why would I want to do something so distasteful as that?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Cause if you don't…*whispers in his ear*

Yumichika: *gasps* You wouldn't!!!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Wanna bet?

Yumichika: N-no! I'll do it. Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach. That honor is Tite Kubo's! There, I did it. Now…please don't do anything…weird, ok?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I don't know…now I'm kinda tempted…*smiles*

Yumichika: No!!! I did the damn disclaimer! Please don't…

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: I won't, I promise! Ok everyone. Like I said, this is the second to last chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it. It will probably be one of my longest chapters, so bear with me, ok? This is also probably my best chapter, too. Well…get ready for hell! Chapter 18 starts now!

* * *

Chapter 18: Sacrifices must be made…

The large dragon looked around the room, his head gliding left to right as if it were skating on the air. It let out a loud sigh, the sound causing the room to rumble slightly. "It is good to be back in reality." When he spoke, his very voice dripped of poison and death. He then turned to where Kenji was, cleaved in two by Rukia and Renji's combined attack. "To be taken out so swiftly and by a small attack such as that…that was pathetic, Kenji." He growled. Kenji dipped his head to the ground. "Forgive me, Master Kagken. But…I brought the Kurai as requested." He said, sounding fearful. The large dragon turned his head and located Sakura and smiled. His teeth were a dark yellow and stained red. He then turned his focus back to Kenji. "Yes, you have done that. You have fulfilled your purpose." He said. Kenji smiled, knowing what was coming. "Whatever remains of my powers, you may have them, Master." He sighed. The next thing the group saw was a flash of claws as Kenji was snatched up into the air. Kagken then tossed him up in the air and swallowed him whole.

* * *

There was a sickening crunching noise as he devoured him. _Wh-what kind of monster is this?! _Kyomi thought in horror. _He_ _just ate his own servant!_ Kagken let out a satisfied rumble. "Ah…his power really did hit the spot." He sighed in satisfaction. He then turned to the five soul reapers, who were now standing in a small group. "So…you're Sakura…aren't you?" he asked quietly. Sakura felt her entire body freeze. _I- I can't move!!! Wh-what's going on?_ She thought. Kagken leaned down and stared at her, his blood red eyes locking into her dark blue ones. "You're power has diminished greatly, now that I am no longer inside you." He spoke with disdain and disgust. "What the hell do you mean by that?!" He turned to look at Ichigo, his grey eyes full of anger. Kagken only smiled. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki, her mate. This is…slightly interesting. Has she not told you? I am the spirit of her zanpakuto, Kagken."

* * *

The entire group didn't know what to say. "Wait…is that even possible?" Rukia asked, voicing everyone's unspoken question. Kagken smiled. "It is possible. There was a small portion of me in each Kurai underneath my curse. This is what caused the transformation from human to animal, and slowly devour them. However…" he turned his eyes back to Sakura, who was once again frozen by his gaze. "She had more of my consciousness then any Kurai, giving her the ability to transfer my curse from one person to another. That is also why she is a dragon Kurai." He stroked her hair gently with the tip of his large, blade like tail, causing her to shiver violently. "But in truth, I am not her zanpakuto. I am the _power_ of her zanpakuto. The spirit itself spoke to her often. Isn't that right?" he asked her. Sakura tried to understand what he meant. "No. That was the Animal inside me." She answered. The dragon laughed, the sound causing the room to shake, his laugh sounding like an erupting volcano. "No, he was your zanpakuto. I was the Animal, but we…switched places, as it were, giving me dominance. The fact you never succumbed to me is remarkable." He rose back up to his full height, his horns brushing the roof of the rotunda. "But now your time is up." He said.

* * *

Renji stood in front of the group, a smile on his face. "You don't know us very well. We'll fight you right here and now. And you're gonna lose." He said, sounding cocky. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. _"He's a moron."_ He thought to Sakura, who chuckled quietly. _"No different from you."_ She replied, smirking at his glaring face. Kagken cocked his head to one side. "You are the Lieutenant of Squad Six of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Renji Abarai. You're hard headed and stubborn. Your shikai is Zabimaru, and your bankai is Hihio Zabimaru. It's large, yet effective." Kagken said, then smiled. "I know more than you know, foolish soul reaper." Renji's eye twitched at the insult. "You'll eat your words!" he snapped. He leapt into the air and cried out. "Roar! Zabimaru!!" His zanpakuto grew and stretched out towards the dragon. "Renji, look out!" Kyomi called out, but was too late. A huge claw flew into Renji's side, knocking him into the wall, creating a large crater. "Renji!!!" Rukia cried out. "You are Rukia Kuchiki." She froze as the dragon said her name.

* * *

"You were adopted into the wealthy Kuchiki clan by your brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad Six of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. A tough tomboy, yet emotionally frail, in my opinion. Your shikai is Sode No Shirauki. You have no bankai, but the power is there." He then swung his tail and struck her side, sending her flying towards where Renji lay, unconscious. "Pathetic, useless soul reapers." He spat. Kyomi suddenly lunged out of nowhere; wielding her two scythes around her tail, howling in anger. "How dare you attack them?!" she snarled. "Hmm…You're Kyomi Kurai." As he spoke her name, she froze in midair. "Wh-what the hell?!" she gasped. His eyes were pulsing back and forth from red to black. "Twin sister of Sakura Kurai. Your personality is almost her opposite. Tough and never afraid to show how you feel. However…you are quick to anger. Your animal form is a wolf, fitting for your passion for the moon. Your shikai is Getsuhime, and your bankai is Tsuwamonno Getsuhime." As he swung his tail to connect with her side, Sakura blocked it with her own tail. "Touch my sister and I'll kick your ass!!!" she roared.

* * *

Kagken smiled widely. "Sakura Kurai. Heh, should I even describe you?" he asked. He brought his tail down and sent both sisters colliding into the floor. "You hide your emotions, believing that they will only hurt people. You have hidden many things from your sister, and have personally suffered for it for many years. Your Animal is a dragon, fitting for the fighting spirit you use to cover up your soft center. Your shikai is Kagken and your bankai is Kage ImonoKen." He finished. Ichigo then flew into the air, slamming Tensa Zangetsu into the dragons' snout. He managed to cut it, causing the dragon to shake its head in shock. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot all about you, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said with a disgusting grin. Ichigo landed next to the sisters and helped them to their feet. "You two ok?" he asked. They both nodded. Renji and Rukia ran up to stand next to them.

* * *

"You are a human, yet you posses soul reaper powers and the powers of a hollow. You are also slightly head strong, yet you posses a kind heart and are willing to do anything to protect those close to you." He finished. He then made a disgusting noise. "That Sosuke Aizen was highly interested in you, but I can not see why. You are as pathetic as your friends here." He noticed how Ichigo was struggling to stand and he smiled. "Heh…you are losing you battle against the curse that is spreading inside your soul." He smiled. Sakura ran up to him as his footing slipped some. "Hang in there, Ichigo." She told him. He nodded and smiled. "I'm good at doing that." He reassured her. The dragon looked down at the group. "Any resistance you put up is futile. I may not be at my full strength, however…that can quickly be arranged." He said. He then let out an ear-piercing screech which caused the small group to cringe in pain. Kagken then seized Kyomi in his claws, squeezing her sides and causing her to cry out. "Hmm…I think you'll do good as a first meal." He snickered and began to open his mouth. A black zanpakuto sliced a crossed his leg, causing him to drop her. She was caught by Renji, who looked relieved. "Man, you need to be more careful." He sighed. Kyomi smacked him, but was grateful that he caught her. She looked behind her to see Sakura, holding up her zanpakuto in shikai, glaring at Kagken. "I told you. You touch my sister, I'll kill you." She snarled.

* * *

Kagken gave her an awkward glance and then laughed. "You fool! You barely have any powers left! You can barely maintain your shikai. Besides… your zanpakuto's powers won't work on me." Suddenly, the black blade began to swing around violently and soared towards a column. As it crashed into it, it went back into its sealed state. "Damn it…" Sakura grumbled and rubbed her head. "This is just not our day…" She ran back up to join the group. "New plan?" she whispered to them. As they nodded and tried to think of what to do, Ichigo flinched and sent a hand around his waist. "It-its happening again." He whispered, trying to keep the pain in his voice low. But Sakura could tell, and feel, what he meant. Sharp pain shot through her chest, as if claws were tearing away at it. _Ichigo's losing…I need to think of something!!!_ She thought with panic.

* * *

Their first idea was to attack him from all sides with Kyomi, Ichigo and Renji in bankai, but that idea was dashed quickly. Their second idea was that two attack from his front and two attack from behind as Rukia used Hakuren from above. The result: Rukia ended up with her shoulder impaled by one of Kagken's horns and the others slammed into the walls by a wide swing from his tail. As the fighting continued, Ichigo could feel himself getting weaker. _I…can't lose now!!! I have to keep fighting!_ He thought to himself, trying to reassure himself. But the voice in his mind was getting louder and stronger every minute. _Ichigo…come to me, Ichigo… _it called, powerful and alluring. He continued to ignore it. He wanted to use his hollow mask, but Kyomi had warned him that using it was a bad idea. _If I use it, my hollow will be weaker and could lose! As much as I hate him, he'll need all the help he can get._ Ichigo thought. Their third tactic seemed to be a better idea. "Ichigo! Rukia! Renji! Aim your special attacks at my shield!" Kyomi called. At first, Ichigo wasn't sure if this was a smart idea, but he then remembered what her bankai could do. Ichigo decided to go first. "Getsugatensho!" he cried. A huge black crescent left his sword and went flying towards her. She blocked it easily with her shield. "Now Rukia!" she called to the brunette. Rukia nodded and cried out; "Hakuren!" Kyomi raised her shield and blocked the huge wave of ice and snow. "Renji!" Renji aimed his bankai carefully and shouted. "Hikotsutaiho!" A huge ball of energy launched from the snakes mouth and hit her shield.

* * *

She was only barely able to block his fierce attack. "Geeze, Renji! Do you mind laying a little low on the power?!" she joked. She then leaped into the air and swung her sword to the left. "Getsugatensho!" she cried out. As the over powerful Getsugatensho struck Kagken, she wasted no time swinging her sword to the right. "Hakuren!" An even bigger wave of snow and ice struck. She then aimed carefully and cried out: "Hikotsutaiho!" A huge ball of energy struck the smoke where Kagken was supposedly standing, causing the area around him explode in smoke. As Kyomi landed, exhausted, Renji and Rukia patted her on the back. "Nice idea, Kyomi!" Renji complimented. Sakura ran up to her, a smile on her face. "Your bankai is really interesting, Kyomi. You use it well." She said with a smile. But before everyone could celebrate, they heard a loud roar come from the center of the room. "ENOUGH OF THIS!!!!!!" Kagken roared. The group sat there, dumbfounded. "N-no way…" Kyomi said in shock. They all suddenly felt themselves flying into the wall nearby. But instead of falling, they were suspended against it, their bodies at level with Kagken's head. "I grow tired of this useless struggle. I need my strength back, and five soul reapers sounds good now." His gaze slowly slid over all of them, noting their struggles.

* * *

"Which one should I devour first?" he asked out loud. He watched as each one of them struggled to free themselves, but failing every time. The one who was doing the least struggling was Ichigo, who was in too much pain to try. _I…the pain is too much…he's…winning…_ he thought scatteredly. "Heh. I think I'll let you linger for awhile. Now…how to cause you more pain?" he said with a smirk. Sakura was struggling the hardest, able to feel Ichigo's pain and waning strength. _"Hang in there, Ichigo! Don't give up yet!"_ she thought to him in desperation. But he didn't seem to hear her. His eyes were slowly dimming, as if he were dying. Kyomi saw Sakura's worry. _"Don't worry, sister. He'll be fine! He's stronger than you think."_ She thought to her sister, trying to calm her down.

* * *

Renji could tell they were in trouble. _We're immobilize, Ichigo's suffering god knows how much pain, Sakura's sharing it, Kyomi doesn't know what to do and, mercifully, I think Rukia's passed out. What the hell are we gonna do?_ He thought. Kagken continued to scan them, as if trying to find out which one would taste better. "It can be so hard to decide when you don't have all your power." He said, his voice filled with contempt. His eyes then fell on Sakura, who was straining to see Ichigo behind Kagken's massive tail. He gave a nasty smile and shot his claws through the portion of the wall she was in. "Sakura!" Ichigo, Kyomi, and Renji gasped at once. She appeared again in his claws, along with a few chunks of rock. Her head was bleeding slightly, staining her light hair blood red. "You have most of my powers. I think it would be best to eat you first, just in case." He hissed. Sakura struggled to get out of his grip, but the more she struggled, the tighter his grip became. Ichigo flinched as its grip grew tighter. _I…need to help them…her…I…have to help her!!!_ He thought in desperation. _**…Then call on his powers…**_ Ichigo's head shot up at the voice. "You!" he gasped out loud. _**If you wish to save her…call upon his power and tear free of your invisible chains! Use the powers of the hollow!**_ The voice called out. Ichigo struggled on deciding what to do. As he tried to think about whether to listen or not, Kagken slowly leaned in on Sakura. "Now…to end you." He hissed.

* * *

Kyomi watched helplessly as Kagken's jaws grew closer to her sister. _Damn it, Sakura, get out of there!!!!_ She begged. She then turned to see Ichigo struggle even more. _This is no good. His powers are just too much! _She thought, despair filling her mind. She then felt a sudden spike of power come from Ichigo. She turned to see him, his face filled with fury, and a black shadow slowly covering his face. _"NO! Ichigo stop!!!"_ she screamed in her mind_. "If you use your mask, you'll weaken your hollow and the Animal will take over!!!!"_ Ichigo seemed to ignore her. He let out a loud cry and pulled on his invisible restraints. Kagken stared at him. "What the hell is this power?!" he gasped. The portion of the wall he was attached to crumbled away. He then looked up, his mask completely formed on his face, golden eyes burning with fury and hatred. Kagken only smiled. "So…this is why Aizen was interested in you." He said. He let out a loud roar and dropped Sakura. All the others also fell, the power pinning them to the walls gone. Rukia ran from her spot and just managed to catch her. They watched as Ichigo began to launch a Getsugatensho. But right before he was able to launch it, his mask completely shattered away, causing Kagken to smile. "But you are too weak to use it now." He smiled, revealing all his teeth. Ichigo's eyes dimmed and slowly closed. Kagken lifted his tail and slammed it hard into Ichigo's back, sending him flying towards the floor. Kagken then lifted his front feet and slammed them on the floor, revealing a huge hole. Sakura watched as it swallowed the orange haired soul reaper. "Good bye, Ichigo Kurosaki." The dragon hissed.

* * *

Sakura's eyes followed him as he fell. "ICHIGO!!!" she screamed. She then leaped off the edge of the hole, much to the complaints of the others. She was falling fast, but not fast enough to catch up with him. _I need to go faster!_ She thought. She then shifted forms and folded her wings in, appearing to be a rocket flying straight down towards him. She then reached out and grabbed his shoulders. _"Ichigo, can you hear me? Ichigo!" _she called into his mind, but an answer never came. Fear began to swell inside her as she shot out of the hole. She laid him gently against a huge slab of rock. As she did, she noticed the hole in his back from where Kagken had struck him with his tail. _This is bad…very bad…_she thought with a shiver. As she landed, she realized that the room was unusually empty. "Where is Kagken?" she asked as the others ran up to her. "He went to another room. He…" Rukia started, but she couldn't finish. Renji cleared his throat and decided to finish for her. "He said to leave the corpse behind and fight in a…less cluttered room." Sakura flinched at the harsh words. "He isn't dead. He…just needs rest. We'll occupy Kagken in the other room." She said. Kyomi shifted into her Animal form, ears twitching nervously. "Why can't we pick Ichigo up and get out of here? If we leave and gather our strength, we'd have a better chance of fighting him!" she asked the group. Sakura stared at her sister. "If we go home now, he would go to the World of the Living or the Soul Society. No matter where we'd fight him, the casualties would be enormous." She then looked at the rest of the group. "I don't want there to be any more deaths over our families curse."

* * *

Kyomi watched in silence as her sister continued. "If the three of you wish to take Ichigo and get out of here, I'd understand. But this has to end, and this is the safest place to end it, even if I have to do it alone." She finished. There was silence for a long moment until Kyomi let out a short cough. "Oh, hell no. You aren't doing this by yourself. We came here to save your ass. Besides, we have a promise to keep." She said with a smile. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "You've always been stubborn." She laughed. Kyomi gave her a serious look. "We aren't leaving you. If we need to finish this here, so be it." Sakura watched as the other soul reapers nod in agreement. "Thank you guys. But promise me that if things prove too much for you, that you all leave. I'll hold him back for awhile." She insisted. Kyomi sighed, but the look on her sister's face told her that arguing was not an option. "Fine." She answered. The small group began running down the halls, Rukia noticed how Sakura was still glancing behind her every now and then. "He'll be ok." She said. When Sakura gave her a funny look, she smiled. "Ichigo's tough. He's too stubborn for his own good. Believe me, I know." Sakura smiled. "So do I." she replied. But Rukia's confidence in him didn't help her feel any more comfortable. _But…will his stubborn nature save him from the Animal inside?_ She wondered as a shiver trailed down her spine.

* * *

When they found Kagken again, he was eating a dog like hollow. "That's just nasty." Renji muttered under his breath. When Kagken looked up, his jaws were dripping with blood and a piece of the hollow's leg was dangling from his mouth. "What took you so long?" he asked casually as he swallowed the rest of the hollow. Kyomi's hand shot to her mouth to prevent vomit. _This is disgusting! He really is a monster! _She quivered slightly. Renji, Rukia, Sakura and Kyomi then pulled out their zanpakuto's. "This ends here, Kagken." Sakura yelled at the dark dragon. He sighed as he rose to his full height. "You are correct, Sakura Kurai. It does end here…" He then gave out a loud roar and a deep, shadowy fire erupted from his mouth. The fire then engulfed his claws. "…for all of you." He finished and lunged at the four soul reapers, claws outstretched.

* * *

All Ichigo could see was darkness. _Where…where am I?_ he wondered. He sat up slowly, only to realize he was floating. He couldn't explain it, but this place felt familiar to him. "Is this…my inner world?" he asked to no one in particular. _**"Yes it is."**_ A voice said from behind him. Ichigo turned around quickly and almost yelled. Standing a couple feet away was a dragon. It was completely orange, but instead of the bright, sunny orange that Ichigo had, the dragon had a sickly, dark orange. Its eyes were all black as if they were swallowed up by a black hole, and they were pulling Ichigo into them. "Who…or what…are you?" he asked slowly. The dragon let out a soft chuckle that sounded as if it was drowning. _**"I am what you refuse to use, what you fear to dig into. I am the darkest instincts that all humans bury."**_ It replied. Ichigo glanced around through the darkness, trying to find his hollow. Although he felt no compassion for him, he was still a part of him and, according to Kyomi, was trying to defend his soul. The dragon noticed his wandering eyes. _**"Are you looking for this?"**_ it asked. Ichigo turned barely in time to catch something big and white come flying at him. When he caught it, he realized it was his hollow.

* * *

His pure white shihakusho was no longer white, but a deep crimson color. On closer inspection, Dark Ichigo had some nasty wounds all over. His right leg was bent at a funny angle, and a bone was sticking out of his lower right arm. His white hair was almost completely red. _**"Instincts eh? Heh, If he is your instincts, then you aren't as bloodthirsty as I had hoped."**_ It said, then smiled again. _**"Thank god I know better."**_ Ichigo lifted his hollow up and stared at his face. One side of it was caked in dry blood. At first Ichigo couldn't tell if he was even conscious, but when Dark Ichigo's shoulders shook, he let out a quiet sigh. "Man, King. Didn't know you had it in ya." He chuckled quietly. The laugh no longer had all its malice and it sounded weak. _This is just a little weird…_ Ichigo shuddered as he threw his hollow onto his back. "What do you mean by that, anyways?" he asked.

* * *

The dragon slowly walked towards Ichigo, causing him to back up a little. _**"I want control over your body and soul. I want to cause you misery and suffering beyond anything you can possibly imagine."**_ It replied matter-of-factly. He shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't think I'm ready to give control over." He said. The dragon laughed with even more malice then he thought was possible. _**"I have already…dashed the hopes of that worthless piece of garbage you call a hollow's hope of taking over. So, if I must, I will take you down by force as well."**_ Ichigo actually felt a shiver a crossed his back. To his amazement, it was Dark Ichigo that had shivered, not him. _**"So…what will you do, Ichigo Kurosaki?"**_ Ichigo honestly didn't know what to do. He suddenly felt something go through his left shoulder. He cried out and shot his hand to his shoulder, but there wasn't anything there. _Sakura!!!_ He thought, fear beginning to set in. The dragon seemed to notice his shock and grinned. _**"They are dying Ichigo, and you are powerless to help them."**_ He teased. By watching Ichigo's face, he knew he was winning.

* * *

Ichigo could feel panic swell in his chest. _If I give into him, he'll kill them all, but if I don't…they'll die anyways…_ he thought with panic. It was then an idea hit him. "How about I make you a deal?" he asked the dragon. The dragon gave him an interested look. _**"I am listening."**_ He said. Ichigo took a deep breath and began to explain. "I'll use your powers, but I'm still in control, and my hollow's powers will be used as well." He stated his offer. The dragon seemed to consider it for a moment, and then nodded. "We have a deal?" Ichigo asked as he held out his hand. "King, this isn't a good idea." Dark Ichigo whispered into Ichigo's ear, but he ignored him. As the dragon began to move its tail toward his hand it added; _**"No, I will be in control."**_ "King, watch out!!!" Dark Ichigo cried out, but did so too late. Ichigo tried to retreat his hand, but the dragon's tail moved to quickly. It slowly wrapped its way around his wrist and pulled him towards the dragon. The dragon lunged and bit deep into his neck, and Ichigo's world went completely dark.

* * *

Sakura felt her shoulder crack as she hit another column and slid to the ground. _We're in deep shit now…_ she thought, flinching as she tried to get up. They had tried everything imaginable on Kagken, but nothing worked. It just pissed him off and caused them more pain. They were all in pain and slowly running out of energy. _Now, to top it off I'm slowly losing all of my soul reaper powers._ Sakura added to herself. At first, she could still use her bankai, but when she did, it turned against her! "My power was yours. You can not use that on me." Kagken had taunted. Now, she couldn't even call her shikai. Renji ran up next to her, looking slightly worried. "You ok, Sakura?" he asked. She only nodded. Rukia and Kyomi ran up next to the two. "Damn this to hell!" Rukia cursed as she helped Sakura to her feet. Kyomi twitched her ear in annoyance. Her tail was broken and a small section of her right ear was missing. A cut above her eye made it hard for her to open it without flinching. "If we can't find some way to overpower him, we're done for." She said. Sakura couldn't help but agree. Kyomi shifted back to her human form and sighed. "My bankai has a load of power, but the moves just get weaker every time I use them!" she growled. Kagken let out another loud roar. "I am growing tired of this useless struggle! Prepare for your end!" he roared and engulfed his claws in flames again. He swung at the group, the flames seeming to reach out to grab them.

* * *

They all barely dodged the claws as the connected with a huge stone door. The stones crumbled from the impact, falling down on them. Sakura pulled Rukia back before a huge rock fell on her. "Thanks." She said, short of breath. "No problem." "God Damnit! There has to be something we can do!" Renji yelled. Kyomi gave it some thought and then lit up. "There's one thing we can do…but I don't know if it would work." She whispered. All eyes turned to her, eager to hear what it was. "My bankai has one other technique, but I haven't practiced using it and I don't know if it'll work." She explained. There was a brief silence before Renji spoke. "Give it a shot." He told her. When she gave him a skeptical look, he laughed. "Look, if you're in our group of friends, you have to be reckless. That's just how we are." He said. "Besides, its our last option. Might as well give it a go." Kyomi seemed to consider this and sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this." She mumbled. Rukia smiled. "One of the side effects of being in this group. But we know you can do this." She smiled.

* * *

In another room, something stirred from underneath some rubble. As it rose, it sensed many sources of power near by. Giving of a satisfied hiss, it slowly rose to its feet and began heading towards the sources.

* * *

Kyomi stood in front of Kagken in bankai. He looked at the sight and sneered. "Are you going to try that useless method again?" he asked in a mocking tone. "No. I'm gonna try this instead." She said calmly. She held her shield up. "Now guys!" she yelled. Renji and Rukia once again used Hikotsutaiho and Hakuren on her shield, but this time, things were different. The circle on her shield began to glow a deep orange color. Like a harvest moon. Sakura thought with surprise. "Sakura! Can you use any kido?" Kyomi cried out. Sakura nodded and flew in front of her sisters' shield. "Hado 33! Sokatsui!" she cried out. Pale blue flames shot from her hand and struck Kyomi's shield. The moon then gave out a quick small burst of light before glowing even more. "Everyone! Get behind me!" she cried out. The others ran behind her and waited to see what would happen. "What do you plan on doing, Kurai?" Kagken asked. "This!!!" Kyomi cried out and swung her shield in front of her. "Tsukikage Keta Kyanon!" A huge beam shot from her shield, a solid white beam with light blue and red fire, along with snow and ice, swirling around it. The beam smacked right into the dragon and caused the wall behind him to crack. There was a huge explosion as the beam finished crashing into the large dragon, surrounding it in a huge cloud of dust. The whole group stood there, feeling tense. "Did it…did it work?" Sakura asked quietly. A huge fireball shot out of the smoke and connected with Kyomi's shield, knocking them backwards. When they looked up, the dragons wings were covered in ice and burns, but there was barely any damage done at all. "Is that honestly the best you can do?" he asked with a snicker.

* * *

The entire group stood up, completely in shock. "That didn't work? All that power…and it still wasn't enough!" Kyomi hollered in anger. Sakura looked at the ground. _"What do we do, sister?"_ she heard Kyomi's voice echo through her head. _"I don't know…"_ she replied quietly in her mind. "There must be something else we can do to stop him!" Rukia said to the group. Renji shook his head. "I think we've finally run out of options." He sighed. Suddenly, there was a huge burst of spirit energy that came flying through the room like a huge tidal wave. It was so strong that the four soul reapers fell to the ground and Kagken was having trouble standing up straight. "What the hell is all this?!" he cursed. When another powerful wave hit again, the walls cracked slightly. The soul reapers strained to see what was causing it. The wall then exploded outwards, rocks whizzing past their heads. When they looked up, they could only gasp. Sakura stared the longest, uttering on name over and over. "Ichigo…no…"

* * *

Ichigo seemed to be covered in shadow. It was hard to see him, but the spiritual pressure gave him away…some. It felt different though. More sinister and dark. He suddenly appeared next to the group. All but Sakura backed away in shock. Sakura was the only one in front of him. His physical appearance was almost completely different as well. Although his body was still human, he had a huge pair of sickly orange colored wings spreading out from his back. He had a tail of the same color; the tip of the tail curved slightly and had sharp, jagged edges. Sakura felt intense pain surging from where his wings and tail were. "Ichigo…can you hear me, Ichigo?" she asked quietly. _"Sakura, get away from him!"_ Kyomi called to her sister with her mind, but she ignored her. Ichigo locked eyes with Sakura and she started to cry. He had his hollows mask on, but it was slightly different. Instead of being the shape of a human skull, it was a dragon's skull. His eyes were also completely black, not a drop of color or emotion in them.

* * *

Kagken gave out a short huff. "You're still alive, aren't you? Your will to live is amazing. Not to mention your power is increased greatly." He noted. Ichigo said nothing. He just stood there, ignoring the others around him. Kyomi slowly walked towards her sister. "Sakura, he isn't safe! Come on!" she begged to her sister. Sakura didn't seem to register what she said so she grabbed her and forcefully pulled her away. "Well, it seems that you lost the fight within. That only makes you more of a bother." Kagken snarled and began to swing his tail towards Ichigo. It all happened so fast. As he was swinging his tail, it suddenly collapsed next to him on the ground, completely severed. "Wh-what the fuck just happened?!" Kyomi gasped. "I didn't even see him move!" Renji threw in. Sakura only stared, tears in her eyes. _What have I done to you, Ichigo?_ She thought with sadness.

* * *

Kagken let out a roar of displeasure. "What the hell are you doing?! Do you honestly believe that you could defeat me?" he howled in fury. He lunged in on Ichigo, his claws once again cloaked in fire. They all wanted to warn Ichigo, but he seemed to know what was happening. Ichigo opened his mouth to let out a loud roar, the sound sounding more like a wild animal than a human. A huge black energy surrounded him and his sword. It shrank as it reached the tip of his sword and he pointed it at the large dragons' chest. It launched off of the sword and struck the dragons chest…only to go straight through him. It left a large hole in his chest, causing him to freeze in surprise. Not hesitating, Kyomi saw this as a chance. "If I launch my Tsukikage Keta Kyanon through the hole in his chest, Sakura can reflect it and get his head!" she said suddenly. Renji and Rukia only stared at her.

* * *

"How the hell can she block a powerful beam like that?!" they asked at once. "My wings are made of a special material. I can reflect the beam, but I don't know how much damage it'll cause." Sakura admitted. She was already in dragon form and ready to try. "Can you do this?" Kyomi asked. Sakura laughed, but there wasn't any humor in it. "I barely have any soul reaper powers left. This is probably the extent of what I can do." She told them. She then flew up and behind Kagken. "Do it know!" she cried out. Kyomi aimed carefully with her shield. " Tsukikage Keta Kyanon!" she cried as the beam went through the hole in the dragons chest. "Hey, Kagken!!!" Sakura called from behind him. He turned his head to look at her, face filled with shock. "This is the end of you." She finished calmly. The beam struck her wings that she had folded in front of her and bounced off them. Kagken gave off a hollow laugh. "But I am not the only one who is going to die here." he said with a smile. The beam then struck his head, completely disintegrating it.

* * *

Sakura collapsed on the ground, the membrane from her wings almost non existent. Kyomi ran up to hold her sister. "We did it!!!" she cried into her sisters' shoulder. The other two ran up to them and hugged them, glad the fight was over. Sakura suddenly cried out in pain as she gripped her chest tightly. "Sakura? Sakura, what's wrong?!" Kyomi asked, slightly panicked. "I-Ichigo!!!" she cried out through clenched teeth. The group turned to look at him, only to gasp in horror. He was gripping his head tightly, as if trying to punish something in his mind. His back suddenly had sharp spikes sticking out of them as he let out another animalistic howl, but one filled with agony. "What are gonna do?" Renji asked as another powerful wave of spirit energy knocked them to their knees. Sakura shook her self. "This is all my fault!!!" she screamed. "Is there anything we can do?!" Rukia asked. Sakura didn't know of one, but the voice inside her thought differently. _There is a way…_ it said. _What you give you can also take away…_

* * *

Sakura knew instantly what the voice meant. _But…will it work on anyone else?_ She asked in her head. The answer came rather quickly. _You will need to find out._ She nodded and turned to her sister. "There is one way. But…Kyomi, let me see your zanpakuto." She told her. Kyomi shrugged and handed her sister her zanpakuto. Sakura took the blade end and held the hilt end to her sister. "Grab onto it." She said. Kyomi did as she was told. Sakura then took the blade and shoved it deep into her chest. "Wh-what the hell?!" Kyomi gasped. She then felt as if something flew straight through her and stole something. She collapsed on the ground, unconscious. "What are you doing?" Renji asked. Sakura pulled the blade out of her chest. "Please, tell my sister I'm sorry for lying and that I love her." She told them. She then shifted into her Animal form and ran towards Ichigo. She stopped a few feet from him. He was slashing the air wildly, as if he was trying to regain control of his body_. "Ichigo, I know you're in there, trying to regain control over your body. If you can hear me, I want to help you."_ She thought to him. She began to walk foreword, flinching every time his sword slashed her chest. She then grabbed his sword tightly in her hand, causing to cut deeply into her hand.

* * *

As they stood there, suspended in the air, tears filled Sakura's eyes. "I'm sorry Ichigo." She whispered. "But I have to do this." She took the pitch black blade and shoved it deep into her chest, coughing up blood as it went through her. Ichigo's twitching body suddenly froze and his deep, black eyes made contact with her own blue ones. His mask then shattered and fell under them. His eyes returned to the chocolate brown that they had always been and Sakura smiled weakly. _"Forgive me, Ichigo. I love you."_ She thought to him as they both began to fall towards the ground.

* * *

When Ichigo came to, Renji and Rukia were standing next to him. "Hey Ichigo! Are you ok?!" Renji asked with Kyomi on his shoulders, still unconscious. Ichigo rubbed his head slightly. "Well, I have a huge ass headache." He answered. Rukia gave him a huge hug. "Thank god you're normal again! We were so worried!" she cried. Ichigo didn't know what to say. He then felt the pain in his chest that wasn't his. "Where's Sakura?" he asked, his voice growing slightly nervous. Rukia and Renji gave each other worried glances and both helped Ichigo to his feet and began looking for her. "Sakura!!! Where are you?!" they called and called, but they didn't get a response. When Ichigo turned around, he caught a small flash of a black sword and ran towards it.

* * *

As he reached the sword, he realized two things. One was that it was his. Two was that it was sticking out of Sakura, who wasn't moving. "Sakura!" he gasped and bent down to pick her up. He pulled his sword out of her chest and rolled her over slowly. Her eyes were dim and barely open. "I-Ichigo…" she whispered weakly. "Shhh, don't talk. We need to get you home and looked at. Orihime can heal you up before you can even blink." Ichigo said as he picked her up. Her black shihakusho was gone, replaced by the white kimono soul reapers wore when they had lost their powers. She reached out slowly and stroked his cheek. "I-I'm glad that you and the others….are ok." She sighed quietly. Ichigo could feel his reshi absorbing hers, but he ignored it. "Sakura…we'll get you home, just hold on." He whispered to her. She slowly shook her head. "I'm….glad I met you, Ichigo. I…" she strained to finish her sentence, but never did. Her hand fell limply at his side. Ichigo felt her heart slowly stop, her eyes empty of their usual light. "Sakura? Sakura…" he shook her some, but received no response. He buried his head in her chest before crying at the top of his lungs "SAKURA!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Chapter 18 end

Mwa haa haa haa!!! Bet y'all didn't see that coming!!!! I never said there wasn't gonna be character death! Hee hee! There is one more chapter left to go! I have decided on who will do the disclaimer for the final chapter; Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky! You lucky person! XD Anywho, please review! I promise that the final chapter will be good, not to mention slightly shorter! On Microsoft Word, this is 12 pages!!!!!!!! *sighs* This took me 7 days!!! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Oh, I almost forgot! Kyomi's new move means Moonlight Beam Cannon. Happy 2010!!!!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19: In the end

"_**In you and I, there's a new land. Angels in flight…( I need more affection than you know) My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary… Where fears and lies melt away… Music in Time…(I need more affection than you know) What's left of me, What's left of me now…" Sanctuary- Hikaru Utada **_

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Ok everyone! This is the final chapter!!!

Black Sun: I hate you!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Aww, don't say that! Remember, I'm letting you do the disclaimer!!!

Black Sun:…Still! This is a great story! You can't let it end! DX

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Well…I _was_ thinking about making a sequel, but that's a _long_ way off.

Black Sun: *face lights up* Sequel? That's enough for me! :D

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Ok...now....do the disclaimer!!!

Black Sun: *Bows her head happilly* Okay~ Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo ain't owning Bleach, that honor is and will forever be Kubo Tite's *looks at you* Me did good?

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yes you did! Thanks a ton!!! Ok, everyone! Here we go for the last time! I must warn you, the ending is kinday cheesy. But I hope you enjoy it all the same! Here's Chapter 19!

* * *

Chapter 19: In the end…

Renji and Rukia watched as Ichigo slowly fell to his knees, holding Sakura's limp body as close to him as possible. They had seen him angry, upset, and determined among other things as well. But to see him like this, almost completely overcome with grief, was something they had never seen before, and they didn't like it. Renji didn't seem to understand it, but Rukia did. "This must be that Soul Sync that Byakuya told us about. Although, Kyomi didn't stay behind to hear all of it." She sighed. Renji remembered what she was talking about and nodded. "He's gonna be like this for a _long_ time, isn't he?" he asked. Before Rukia could answer, she saw Kyomi stir slightly on Renji's back. "Kyomi!" she gasped. She slowly raised her head and glanced around wearily. "Wh-what happened?" she asked, slightly groggy. "You're awake!" Rukia gasped. She looked at Kyomi, then at Ichigo still holding Sakura, and then back at Kyomi. "W-well…after you had passed out, your sister…you see, she…" Rukia tried to explain before Kyomi would get a chance to get mad, but when her green eyes locked on to where Ichigo was, she knew she was too late. "What the fuck did you do?!" she screamed and scrambled off of Renji's back and began running to Ichigo. "You killed my sister!!!"

* * *

Ichigo seemed oblivious to her screaming. He kept his face buried in her shoulder so that the others couldn't see him crying. _It feels like I've been split in two…_he thought. _And the other half is never coming back…_ Kyomi ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to turn around. "You knew what would happen!!! Your reshi is different fro ours and you absorbed the rest of hers! Damn you Ichigo!!!" she screamed as tears filled her eyes. Renji and Rukia reached out to grab her arms, but not before she was able to land a solid punch in Ichigo's face. "That's enough, Kyomi! This isn't the time to fight!!!" Renji yelled as he managed to grab her left arm before it got another chance to swing. "He killed her!!! He killed my sister!!!" she kept screaming over and over, ignoring the human restraints. She wanted to hurt him so badly. "Can't you see that he's in pain too? The Soul Sync-" Rukia tried to explain, but a sudden kick to her chest caused her to let go of Kyomi's right arm. "I don't give a fuck!!! It's _his_ fault she's dead!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and pointed at Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo didn't even make a move to defend himself, verbally or physically. _It is my fault…if I hadn't listened to him…that damn Animal inside me, she might still be alive… _he thought, tears trying to return to his eyes. Kyomi couldn't remove her eyes from him. "Because of him, I'll never see her again!!! None of us will." She growled dangerously as she continued to glare at him. Renji gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? She was a human. She should have gone to the Soul Society." He said. When Kyomi let out a hollow laugh, it caused the entire group to flinch. "My sister probably never told you guys what happens when we die, didn't she?" she asked. When they all gave her empty stares, she laughed even harder. "Take a look at her body." She said. When they all looked, she was back in her nightgown, the outfit she had worn before she was kidnapped as a soul reaper. Even Ichigo didn't notice this. "She's in her human body again." Renji noted. "But…why?" Ichigo asked quietly. Kyomi walked in front of all of them, her eyes looking darker than normal. "Her soul has dissipated, dissolved. She will never make it to the Soul Society." She answered darkly.

* * *

There was a long moment of silence before Ichigo broke it. "Wh-what do you mean? All souls either go to the Soul Society or Hell!" he asked. Kyomi shook her head. "If you haven't noticed by now, Ichigo Kurosaki, our family is quite different. Our reshi, our ability to change from human to animal, even our spirit ribbons are different. So is the structure of our souls." She explained. "My sister at least told me what would happen when we died." Rukia shook her head. "But that doesn't explain why she won't go to the Soul Society. She honestly can't just…vanish like that." Kyomi shook her head and rested her head in her hand. "I will explain. Our souls are half human and half animal due to the curse. The Soul Society is a place meant for _human_ souls, not for those whose souls are part human and part animal. There is nowhere for our souls to go. So they just dissolve away, the only sign of our existence being the memories of those who knew us." She finished and glared at Ichigo again. "Now, because of _you_, none of us will ever see her again!" she screamed again.

* * *

Ichigo felt as if his entire world was going to collapse in on him. _No…that can't be possible…_ he thought, trying to deny what he had heard. He felt her fist strike his face again, but made no move to block it. Renji and Rukia tried to restrain her again, but she would swing at them when they tried. "Stop this, Kyomi! You aren't the only one suffering!!!" Rukia screamed, but Kyomi ignored her. She wanted to hurt Ichigo so badly. "Ever since she met you years ago, she's never been the same! Then after we met you again, she grew even more distant. You were all she talked about!!" she screamed as she punched him in the chest, knocking him to his feet. "I'm gonna kill you for this!!!" she screamed and pulled out her zanpakuto. Renji and Rukia both started to lunge at her, but she had already started to call her zanpakuto. "Shine in the pitch-black sky! Getsuhime!" she cried out. Her zanpakuto split into two scythes. But before she could lunge in on Ichigo, a hand stopped her. "Don't you dare hold me back, Renji!" she snapped. "Kyomi, wait! Look at yourself! You aren't in Animal form!" he yelled. She froze and glanced at herself. Although she had called her zanpakuto's name, which normally causes the Kurai's to turn into their Animal forms, she hadn't. She was still in human form.

* * *

"What…how…how is this possible?" she asked, completely stunned. She then turned to Ichigo to finally realized something. "You're no longer cursed…you…you…" she wanted to say something, but words were failing her. "Sakura must have removed the curse from both of your souls!" Rukia concluded. "By taking your zanpakuto's and running them through her, she must have somehow drawn the curse out of you two!" Kyomi looked at the others in surprise. "I don't get it. If she knew how to do this, why'd she do it to me first?" she wondered aloud. Renji smacked her face, causing her to stumble backwards. "What the…?" "Isn't it obvious?! You were born with the curse! It probably took more energy to get it out of you than Ichigo, since she gave him the curse! So she did you first so that she would have enough energy to make sure it was done." He told her. Kyomi rubbed her cheek and turned to Ichigo. He wasn't even looking at the group, but was holding Sakura again. "Wh-what about the Soul Synchronization?" she asked, slightly shaky.

* * *

Renji had to hold himself back from punching her in the face. "We've been trying to tell you about that!" he yelled, causing Kyomi to flinch. Rukia walked up to her and locked eyes with her. "The Soul Sync binds their souls. They, in a sense, become one person. If one dies, then the one left alive only feels half here, and the other half is gone. They are meant to be together, never apart. We can only guess at how he actually feels right now." She explained. Kyomi swallowed thickly and turned to look at Ichigo. "I…I didn't know…" she stuttered, trying to make a solid sentence. "Plus, Ichigo's always been protective of those he cares about. The realization that he failed and that he was the most likely reason she died also hit him pretty hard." Renji added and stared at the mourning orange haired soul reaper. "Who knows how long he'll be like this." Kyomi instantly felt bad. _That's right…I'm not the only one who lost someone important to them…_she thought. She buried her face in Renji's chest, allowing the held back tears to flow again. "I'm an idiot!" she cried.

* * *

They all stayed where they were for a long time. _How can I ever apologize?_ Kyomi thought sadly. _There has to be something I can say, something I can do._ That was when she heard the voice of her zanpakuto. _There is one thing you can do…all you need to do is remember what you learned…_she said. Kyomi tried to think about what she meant, and then remembered. _Yes…that'll work._ She thought and nodded. She pushed herself away from Renji and looked at both of her friends. "I know something that I can do. You both know what I'm talking about, I think." She told them. They both thought for a moment. This time, it was Renji that remembered first. "You can't! If you do that, you'll…"he wanted to finish, but Rukia covered his mouth with her hand. "Will it work?" she asked. Kyomi nodded. "I'll need help. Ichigo is gonna help me with this, but when I say, I'll need you both to grab him and not let go. Understand?" she asked them. They both nodded and watched silently as she approached Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo didn't seem to acknowledge her presence at first. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much you were suffering." Kyomi whispered as she got on her knees next to him. "I…I would completely understand if you were pissed at me for punching you." When Ichigo didn't reply, she decided to get right to the point. "But I know of a way we can bring her back." Ichigo turned to look at her, his face red from crying and his eyes slightly dull. Kyomi felt her chest tighten at the sight of him. "You….you do?" he whispered quietly. She gave a small nod and watched as a small glimmer of hope return to his creamy chocolate eyes.

* * *

"It's risky, but if we work together, it'll work. We have to put some of our Life Energy into her." She told him. He gave her a puzzled look and she sighed. "Every single person in the world has Life Energy. It is what truly keeps people alive. Every time someone gets hurt, even if it's a small cut, some Life Energy is lost." She explained to the confused orange headed soul reaper. "Hell, for all the damage you can suffer, you have a whole lotta energy!" she added with a chuckle. He looked at both the sisters and sighed. "How can we do it?" he asked. Kyomi smiled. "All we need to do is concentrate our energy into her body." When he still looked puzzled, she smacked her forehead. "Just grab her arm and watch what I do." She sighed. Ichigo did as he was told as Kyomi grabbed another arm. She closed her eyes and everyone gasped as her body began to glow a pale green. _Sakura…I will pull you back together again…_ she thought.

* * *

Ichigo quickly followed suit, hoping and praying that it would work. _Please say that this'll work…_he thought. His body gave off a soft, light blue glow as his own Life Energy flowed into the still soul reaper. Slowly, he felt himself getting slightly weaker, but he ignored it. Suddenly, Kyomi gave out a loud shout that broke his concentration. "Now!!!" He felt both of his arms being seized by Rukia and Renji. "What the…what are you guys doing?!" he asked, confused. He began to struggle, but Kyomi's harsh voice stopped him. "Stop, Ichigo!" she snapped. Ichigo looked up and noticed how Kyomi was holding her dead sister close to her, as if to comfort her from something.

* * *

"I know you would give your life to help her, but in this case, I can't let that happen." She told him. Ichigo tried to shake himself free, but his friends grip was too strong. "Let me go!" he yelled. "Shut up and listen!" His head turned to look at Kyomi, who was glowing brighter. "The pain you feel now…it'll never go away if she doesn't return to you. How do you think _she'll_ feel if you give your life up to bring her back?" she asked him, eyes stern. Ichigo gave it some thought and stopped struggling. "I…I don't want her to feel this." He murmured quietly. Kyomi nodded. "Also, I no longer have the curse. My soul will go to the Soul Society. I know I'll see her again." She gave everyone a soft smile. "I'm thankful for everything that you guys have done for us."

* * *

Renji couldn't help but smile. "You're reckless and crazy, you know?" he said. Kyomi gave a soft laugh. "I guess I _do_ fit in with this group." She said, causing the other three to laugh. "Look for me guys, ok?" she asked. Her two friends nodded. "But you may not remember us." Rukia pointed out. "True. I may not remember you, but we will meet again, I promise." She said. Ichigo shook his head. "You sound like a fortune cookie." He sighed. Kyomi gave them a weak smile. "Like my sister, eh?" she said. Ichigo blushed slightly and she laughed. "Ichigo…take care of her." She told him. Ichigo nodded and smiled. "I will." Kyomi closed her eyes and collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

* * *

_Sakura couldn't feel anything at first. She couldn't see or hear. But after a moment, she heard her name being called. "Sakura…" She strained to open her eyes. She saw dripping walls and to points of light at the end of the tunnel she was in. "Where…where am I?" she asked aloud. "You're in the Dangai." She turned around to see her sister in front of her, covered in a faint green glow. "Kyomi…how…what?" she couldn't think straight. "You died, Sakura. I'm just simply bringing you back." Kyomi replied calmly. Sakura gave her a funny look and she laughed. "Did you honestly believe that I'd let you fade away? You've been hanging out with Ichigo for too long!" she laughed. "But…that means…" Sakura began to speak, but Kyomi put her index finger on her mouth. "You won't be cursed anymore. You freed me from mine, I'm just returning the favor." She said with a smile. Kyomi quickly hugged her sister and pushed her towards the right entrance. "Go back to him. Don't let him suffer anymore." She told her._

* * *

They all waited for a long, tense moment. Suddenly, Sakura's body moved slightly. Ichigo was over there in a heartbeat, trying to help her get up. "Sakura?" he asked quietly. When Sakura managed to lift her head and lock eyes with him, he smiled. "Welcome back. You shouldn't scare me like that." He whispered sarcastically. She glanced around the room and felt a cool hand in her own. She looked down to see it belonged to her sister, who was still and unmoving. "Kyomi…." She whispered. She suddenly buried her face in Ichigo's chest, crying. "Kyomi!! Why? Why did she…" she sobbed into his chest, Ichigo stroked her hair gently and whispered her name into her ear in an attempt to help calm her down.

* * *

Orihime wasn't sure how many days had passed, if any, since she had been waiting outside the tear inside the underground training room. Please, come back soon… she thought as she shifted in her seat. She felt them before she saw them and stood up as they walked through the tear and back to safety. "You guys made it!" she said, smiling. It was only when she got a better look at the group that her smile faded. Sakura was being carried on Ichigo's back and Kyomi in Renji's arms. They were all badly injured but only one was dead. _Oh no…_ she thought.

* * *

Orihime slowly went around healing each one of them. Ichigo had wanted to go last, but a quick punch to the face from Sakura had knocked him out cold. "Do him first." The others said at the same time. Orihime had to hold back a laugh and began healing him. She then got to Rukia and then Renji. When she reached Sakura, she was leaning against a rock in the room. "You ok?" she asked as she began to heal her. "Not exactly. I lost my sister." She replied rather tartly, causing Orihime to flinch some. "You know, something told me that someone wasn't coming back." she said quietly. Sakura looked like she was about to say something, but Orihime continued. "The reason I felt that way I believe is because they all left with a strong resolve." Sakura couldn't help but ask. "Resolve?" Orihime nodded. "They all left with a certain resolve; Save you or die trying." She then locked eyes with Sakura and smiled widely. "That's why I think your sister was able to give her life for you and pass on without a single regret!" she said. After she was done healing her, Sakura gave her a hug. "Thanks, Orihime. I needed to hear that." She sighed as she cried softly.

* * *

Three days later…

Sakura was kneeling in front of her family's grave, rubbing her hands together in order to keep warm. She was in a black dress and wasn't wearing any gloves to cover her hands. Ichigo walked up from behind her and sighed. "How many times do I need to tell you? Wear a damn coat when it's freezing out!" he scolded and threw a coat at her. She just rolled her eyes and put it on. "You're way to over protective." She grumbled. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she gave him a gentle nudge on his shoulder. "Damn straight." He said with a smile. Rukia and Renji ran up to join them, both in gigai's and warm clothes. Captain Ukitake also walked up to join the small group.

* * *

"Thank you for acting as our uncle, Captain Ukitake." Sakura said and bowed her head. He held a hand up. "No need. Your family has been pardoned and is no longer forbidden to enter the Soul Society." He said. Sakura smiled and huddled a little closer to Ichigo. "Thanks anyways." She said. Captain Ukitake looked at the watch he was wearing and sighed. "I have to return to the Soul Society. Renji, Rukia, I expect you two back in two days, understood?" he said. They both nodded and the group watched as the white haired captain walked away. "How do you feel, anyways?" Renji asked. "A little sad still and still having some trouble walking straight, but other than that I'm ok." She reported. "Have any of your soul reaper powers back yet?" Rukia asked. "It'll take some time, especially since I no longer have the curse, but I'm positive I'll have them all back soon." Renji nodded as his soul pager rang. He gave it a quick glance and sighed. "Damn Urahara. Guess I'm needed back at the store. See you guys later." He said and began running back to the store.

* * *

Sakura chuckled a little. "Must suck being a moocher." She said, causing the other two to laugh. "Well, I'm gonna head on home. See you soon, Ichigo." Rukia said as she started running back to his house. Sakura and Ichigo were then the only people in the cemetery…well, the only _living_ people. "Are you ready to go?" Ichigo asked. Sakura kneeled down again and gently stroked the newly carved name on the tombstone. Ichigo placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She looked up to see him smiling warmly. "They'll look for her." He reassured her. He helped Sakura to her feet and they started the long walk out of the cemetery.

* * *

As they walked down the hill, Sakura stayed close to Ichigo. "So, Rukia stays at your house when she's here?" she asked him. Ichigo sighed and caused Sakura to chuckle some. "If she wants, she can stay at my house. I'm sure she'd enjoy the quiet." "_I'd_ enjoy the quiet." Ichigo replied. "Speaking of your house, how are you going to explain _me_ to your dad?" She asked him. Ichigo froze and smacked his forehead. "Shit, I haven't thought about that!" he sighed. Sakura laughed so hard that she slipped on the icy hill. As her foot came out from underneath her, she gripped onto Ichigo's arm and dragged him down with her. They both rolled down the hill and landed at the bottom, Sakura on top of Ichigo. "Whee! That was fun!" she gasped and looked at Ichigo. "Can we do it again?" she asked. "Only if you get off me." Ichigo answered sarcastically. As Sakura helped pull him up, he yanked her in to a kiss. They sat there for a moment, lost in the kiss. As they parted, Ichigo smiled. "Caught ya off guard." He said. They both stood up and began walking back to town. "I wish we could be like this forever." Sakura sighed as she leaned on his arm. "All depends on what fate has in store." He replied. Sakura gave a soft nod. "Yes. Although fate is cruel, we are all propelled foreword by it." She told him. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Why do you speak like a fortune cookie?" he asked, pretending to be annoyed. Sakura chuckled and slid her hand into his. "It's what makes me who I am." She told him He leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered. They continued to head home, ready for whatever Fate would throw at them.

* * *

Fin

That's all there is, y'all! I want to thank all those who stuck with me and this story as it evolved into what it is now! I don't think I could have made it without your help! I want to point something out. When Kyomi tells the others that they will meet again, that line comes from Kingdom Hearts II when Namine tells Roxas that they may not remember each other, but they'll meet again. Ironically, the song at the opening is from the same game! XD Anywho, i alos wanna thank Shadowgoulf and Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky for doing disclaimers and Moonshroud for allowing a character of hers to do one as well. Well, see y'all in another fic! Thanks again!!!XD


End file.
